


Plaqué or

by Caidy



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: BUT HAPPY ENDING I PROMISE, Break Up, M/M, Mentions of Sex, Mila is the Best, Minor Character Death, Podium Family, Poetry, altin family, as well as lilia, basically eleven years of a relationship, kid's got a big family, plisetsky family - Freeform, reference to cheesy songs, victor and yuuri are yura's parents
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 19:12:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 49,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10883166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caidy/pseuds/Caidy
Summary: Puis il ajoute :-On s’est séparé hier.Mila s’étouffe avec son café, et dans un instant de cruauté enfantine, il sourit.-Quoi, grimace-t-elle. Attends, hier ?Yuri hausse les épaules. Il songe qu’il devrait probablement être triste, mais il ne l’est pas. Peut-être parce que c’était surtout sa décision.-Qu’est-ce qui s’est passé ?-Rien de spécial. On a passé onze années géniales.Le nier serait mentir, imagine-t-il.-Mais on est arrivé à la fin de notre relation, ajoute-il, c’est tout. On est d’accord sur le fait qu’il est temps d’en finir.





	Plaqué or

**Author's Note:**

> J'ai commencé ce monstre à Noël dernier, sans la moindre idée d'à quel point ce serait long et développé. Cinq mois plus tard, je me retrouve avec 50,000 mots. C'est pas toujours joyeux, mais jamais tout à fait triste non plus, et je jure que ça se termine bien. Je me radoucie avec l'âge, je n'aime plus écrire des choses désespérées.  
> Toutes les références et les détails sont en notes de fin.  
> Chaque chiffre en début de passage représente une année de leur histoire.

* * *

**Plaqué or**

* * *

 

 

_I know that’s not the way_

_I know that’s not how things are to be_

_If I was like you_

_With nothing to get around_

_Then everything would be beautiful_

_As far as I can see_

_You’d be sitting here with me_

_‘Tis love’s end_

_Signs of love_ , Moby

 

* * *

 

_11_

* * *

 

 

Ses patins sont lourds, aujourd’hui. Il foire trois quadruples à la suite, en réussit un, en foire un autre. Son corps les effectue par automatisme, mais sa tête ne suit pas, alors il tombe. Il égratigne un peu ses genoux, et ses mains, mais le froid les anesthésie, et il ne sent pas tout à fait la douleur. Il est engourdi, _entièrement_ engourdi.

-Pause déj, lance son coach depuis les gradins.

Yuri se retourne.

-Il est à peine onze heures.

-Tu penses à quoi, là ? rétorque Sergeï.

Yuri serre les dents. Son coach le fixe, sans sourire.

-C’est bien ce que je pensais. Pause déj, répète-il.

Yuri regrette Yakov, parfois, qui lui cédait plus facilement. Yakov qui a pris sa retraite il y a quatre ans. Yakov, qui l’avait une fois laissé patiner alors qu’il avait la grippe, et grâce à qui il était tombé salement après un salchow raté. Il s’était entaillé le bras droit sur la lame de son patin, et avait pissé le sang jusqu’à l’hôpital. Otabek l’avait engueulé tout le long des points de suture.

-Je t’avais dit qu’il t’enverrait chier, murmure Mila quand il la rejoint dans la cuisine.

La pièce est petite et encombrée, et sent le café et le tabac froid. Mila a attaché ses cheveux, et ça la rajeunit un peu.

-Je hais ce type, crache Yuri en s’asseyant face à elle.

Elle lui tend déjà une tasse de thé brûlant, et il se demande s’il a un jour mérité toute sa patience et sa persévérance. Treize ans qu’elle le soutient de toutes les manières qu’elle peut, et elle le fait toujours avec son éternel sourire en coin.

-Il est bon pour toi.

Yuri ne dit rien, mais il sait qu’elle pense la même chose que lui. La dernière personne qui a été bonne pour lui est Lilia Baranovskaya, et ils l’ont enterrée il y a trois ans.

-Et puis Sergeï ne voudra pas savoir ce qui ne va pas. Moi, dit-elle, en revanche.

-Rien.

-Essaie d’être plus convaincant. Tu t’es disputé avec Beka ?

Mila a toujours pris la liberté de donner des diminutifs à Otabek, et comme ça n’a jamais paru le gêner, Yuri ne l’en a jamais empêchée.

 -Non.

Puis il ajoute :

-On s’est séparé hier.

Elle s’étouffe avec son café, et dans un instant de cruauté enfantine, il sourit.

-Quoi, grimace-t-elle. Attends, _hier_  ?

Yuri hausse les épaules. Il songe qu’il devrait probablement être triste, mais il ne l’est pas. Peut-être parce que c’était surtout sa décision.

-Qu’est-ce qui s’est passé ?

-Rien de spécial. On a passé onze années géniales.

Le nier serait mentir, imagine-t-il.

-Mais on est arrivé à la fin de notre relation, ajoute-il, c’est tout. On est d’accord sur le fait qu’il est temps d’en finir.

-Mais personne ne se sépare pour _ça, bon sang._

La voix de Mila tourne un peu à l’hystérie, et Yuri grimace.

-Pourquoi, bordel ? demande-t-elle. Tout allait bien entre vous.

-On en a discuté, Mila. Comme des adultes.

Elle ne semble plus l’écouter. Elle soupire, ses yeux un peu humides.

-Le pauvre garçon doit être dans un de ces états, dit-elle dans un murmure.

Le cœur de Yuri se serre un peu, mais il l’ignore. Il savait que ce ne serait pas facile au début, mais que ça s’arrangerait, et qu’au final c’était la seule chose à faire.

-On est d’accord, répète-il. On en a _discuté_.

Mila secoue la tête, et Yuri a le pressentiment que tous ceux qui l’apprendront auront plus ou moins la même réaction ridicule. Mais après tout, personne ne comprenait quand ils étaient ensembles, alors personne ne comprendra qu’ils se séparent. C’est un peu inévitable. Yuri s’en fiche. S’il avait vécu sa vie selon les opinions des autres, il n’aurait pas vécu très longtemps. 

 

* * *

 

_1_

* * *

 

 

-Tu comptes la retirer un jour ?

Yuri sourit, juste un peu. La médaille à son cou est lourde, l’or presque pesant.

-Non. Je vais sûrement dormir avec cette nuit, d’ailleurs, réplique-t-il.

Victor écarquille les yeux, théâtral.

-Qui t’a raconté ça ? murmure-t-il.

-Yakov.

-Ce traitre.

Yuri l’ignore, boit une autre gorgée de jus d’orange. Il n’a que quinze ans et personne n’a voulu lui servir du champagne, mais quand il en a piqué dans la coupe de Yuuri, il n’a pas aimé le goût. Il n’aime pas les trucs qui pétillent.

-Ne dors pas avec, lui dit Victor après un moment. C’est très inconfortable.

-Tu n’es pas mon modèle, tu sais.

Victor le dévisage, dubitatif.

-Les cheveux, peut-être.

Yuri lui donne un coup de pied sous la table, et Victor rit avant de se tourner vers son Yuuri. Yuri lève une main à ses cheveux, perplexe. Il les laisse pas mal pousser ces derniers mois, mais il ne veut pas croire que ce soit les images de Victor plus jeune qui l’aient influencé. Lilia lui a fait une espèce de chignon sophistiqué pour le banquet. C’est joli, un peu féminin, mais il aime bien quand même.

-L’or te va bien, chaton, susurre Christophe à son oreille.

Yuri se tourne vers lui, fait mine de vomir et se lève. Il commence à saturer entre les niaiseries de Victor et Yuuri et Christophe bourré, et choisit que le moment est venu de se barrer d’ici. Il est déjà tard, et il pourrait rentrer à l’hôtel et profiter d’une nuit de douze heures comme il en meurt d’envie depuis le podium, mais il aperçoit Otabek seul dans un coin et décide qu’il dormira plus tard. Quand il sera mort, peut-être.

-Hé.

Otabek lève la tête, acquiesce.

-Hé, répondit-il de manière presque formelle.

Il a son téléphone entre les mains, un affreux Nokia, un genre d’antiquité à boutons. Il tapait un message. Yuri hésite.

-T’es occupé ?

Otabek termine son texto, l’envoie et glisse son téléphone dans la poche de son blazer. Il a mis un costume bleu nuit pour le banquet, et ça fait ressortir le caramel de sa peau.

-Je pense que ça peut attendre. Félicitations.

Il regarde la médaille d’or à son cou, et Yuri se sent un peu ridicule de l’avoir gardée jusque-là. Mais quand il a voulu la retirer pour se changer, il a eu l’impression que ça perdait de sa réalité. Que s’il la quitte des yeux, elle lui sera arrachée.

-Tu l’auras la prochaine fois, répond-t-il.

Yuri lui sourit, et Otabek hoche la tête, toujours aussi solennel. Sauf qu’il y a une petite lueur dans ses yeux, comme du désir, comme du regret, comme de la rage de vaincre. Yuri commence tout juste à la voir.

-Je vais faire de mon mieux.

-Quand même, tu étais impressionnant au court.

Il accepte gracieusement le compliment, et Yuri s’assoie à ses côtés. Otabek lui dit qu’il va rentrer au Kazakhstan dans deux jours, qu’il va reprendre l’entraînement dans deux semaines, et qu’ils se reverront dans deux mois pour le prochain championnat. Yuri dit que ça fait beaucoup de _deux_ , et Otabek sourit, et plus loin Victor crie quelque chose au sujet de l’amour et de Yuuri.

-T’as intérêt à donner des nouvelles, lui rappelle Yuri.

Il commence à sentir la fatigue l’envahir, et il pose sa tête contre l’épaule d’Otabek. Son blazer sent le neuf et le plastique.

-Toi aussi.

-Tu peux suivre mon existence entière sur Instagram, tu sais.

-Je n’aime pas beaucoup ces choses-là.

Yuri le regarde en coin.

-J’y poste surtout des photos de mon chat, dit-il.

Otabek paraît y réfléchir. Ils tombent d’accord pour s’envoyer des messages de temps en temps, et s’appeler quelques jours avant le prochain championnat pour trouver le temps d’aller prendre un café ensemble. Ou faire un tour en moto. Ou aller à la fête foraine.

-Je n’ai jamais visité Paris, admet Yuri. Ils ont un genre de tour, non ?

Otabek sourit encore, et Yuri pourrait s’y habituer. Il ferme brièvement les yeux, sent son corps s’engourdir.

-Allez, je te ramène à l’hôtel, murmure Otabek contre ses cheveux.

Ils prennent un taxi, et le lendemain à l’aéroport Yuri reçoit une photo de la Tour Eiffel tout droit sortie de Google Images. En message, Otabek a écrit : _Je crois qu’ils ont un genre d’escalier à l’intérieur_.

 

* * *

_3_

* * *

 

 

Lilia ne le lâche pas.

-Surveille ta jambe gauche, siffle-t-elle.

Yuri serre les dents, ajuste sa posture. Il s’est froissé un muscle il y a deux semaines, mais Lilia s’en fiche. La douleur va avec l’entraînement. Ces derniers temps, il consomme autant d’antidouleurs que de protéines.

-Plus haut.

Il peut sentir la sueur couler dans sa nuque, coller à ses cheveux mal attachés.

-Recommence.

Yuri repose sa jambe, prend une longue goulée d’air et recommence. L’idée de se plaindre ne lui vient même plus à l’esprit. Plus jeune, il détestait l’entraînement, et ne voyait pas l’intérêt de répéter quinze fois le même mouvement alors qu’il est sûr de pouvoir le réussir. Maintenant, il a appris à considérer la sagesse de ceux qui veulent le voir gagner. Il a appris à faire de son corps une arme maniée par d’autres que lui. Otabek lui dirait que c’est malsain, mais Yuri sait qu’ils fonctionnent tous ainsi. Les athlètes sont des poupées. On les coiffe, on les habille, on les entretient, on les brise, on les reconstruit.

-Non, siffle Lilia.

Yuri fronce les sourcils. Il vérifie l’angle de sa jambe, la portée de ses bras, et ne voit pas l’erreur. Il la regarde, et elle secoue la tête, alors il soupire et laisse ses membres usés à la gravité.

-Quoi, inspire-t-il.

-Tu n’arriveras à rien comme ça.

Déjà trois ans, et elle est toujours aussi inflexible dans ses mots comme dans ses gestes. Yuri ne dit rien, et elle se glisse derrière-lui et défait l’élastique de ses cheveux blonds. Ils ont encore poussé, et il n’a pas eu le temps de les couper. Ils tombent un peu plus bas que ses épaules, maintenant.

-Tu ne dois rien laisser te distraire, rien te gêner, dit-elle lentement.

Ses mains sont rêches mais tendres quand elle démêle ses mèches poisseuses de sueur, et en quelques mouvements sec elle forme un chignon serré sur le haut de son crâne.

-C’est mieux, admet-il à mi-voix.

Il peut deviner son sourire satisfait, sans la voir. Lilia est une femme de fierté.

-Mais peut-être qu’il y a autre chose qui te distrait.

Yuri sait parfaitement que non, qu’il a soigneusement séparé ses entraînements de sa vie privée, mais Lilia a dû discuter avec Yakov et ils ont probablement choisi que ce serait à elle de le mentionner.

-Ma relation avec Otabek ne sera pas un problème.

-Vraiment ?

Elle semble avoir déjà formulé sa propre opinion, et peu de choses pourront la faire changer d’avis.

-Et si le garçon devient trop collant et empiète sur les compétitions ?

Yuri roule des yeux.

-Il est aussi patineur, Lilia. Ça n’arrivera pas.

-Et si tu te trompes ?

-C’est beaucoup de _si_ , note-il.

Elle ne répond pas aussitôt, puis elle pose ses mains sur ses épaules, délicates mais fermes. Elles sont froides sur le tissu de son t-shirt.

-Je ne veux pas te voir gâcher ta carrière pour une histoire de cul.

Yuri ne trouve rien à dire. Il est surpris par son langage, elle qui est d’ordinaire si contenue et distante. Il peut presque entendre de la colère dans sa voix, et quelque chose comme des regrets. Mais s’il lui dit que ce n’est pas que de cul – que ça n’en est pas du tout, même, parce que Otabek veut attendre qu’il soit majeur – elle trouvera un mot intelligent à répondre. Il sait ce qu’elle veut entendre.

-Je le quitterai en une seconde s’il menace ma carrière, dit-il clairement. Ou si tu me le demandes.

Pas Yakov, pas Mila, pas Victor. Mais Lilia, il mesure l’ampleur des progrès qu’il a faits grâce à elle, la quantité de médailles qu’elle lui a permis de décrocher. Comme elle attache toujours ses cheveux, et vient le chercher à l’aéroport, et connaît ses allergies alimentaires.

-Merci, dit-elle sincèrement.

Ils reprennent l’entraînement, et le soir Yuri rentre chez lui et passe son appel hebdomadaire à Otabek. Il lui parle du dernier film qu’il a vu, et du chat qu’il a caressé en chemin, et de la prochaine fois qu’il viendra le voir à Almaty.

 

* * *

 

_11_

* * *

 

 

Ça fait une semaine que Victor et Yuuri essaient de l’appeler, et une semaine qu’il ne décroche pas et envoie de vagues messages leur disant qu’il n’a pas le temps. Ça fait aussi une semaine qu’entre les entraînements et les quelques fois où il voit Mila, il reste chez lui et regarde le plafond. Il aimerait admettre qu’il se sent seul, qu’Otabek lui manque, et que tout ça est normal après une rupture, mais il ne veut pas. Yuri veut continuer de croire que ce n’est pas dramatique, que c’était voué à arriver un jour ou l’autre et que c’est dans l’ordre des choses. Mais après tout il a grandi sans ses parents et a gagné son premier Grand Prix Senior à quinze ans et a plus de cicatrices qu’un soldat, alors qu’est-ce qu’il y connait, à l’ordre des choses.

Pas plus qu’à l’amour, probablement.

-Hé.

Yuri n’a pas entendu Otabek entrer – il a toujours ses clefs, pour l’instant – et sursaute. Depuis la porte ouverte de la chambre, il peut le voir poser son sac sur le sol. Peut le voir hésiter avant de lever la tête. Yuri se redresse sur le lit, lâche son téléphone et se demande s’il devrait s’habiller. Il a pris une douche il y a une heure ou deux, et a juste enfilé un short et un pull en laine qui le gratte un peu. Ses longues jambes sont nues, ses chevilles faussement délicates et ses pieds encore endoloris de la journée. Otabek et lui passaient la plupart de leur temps ensemble en sweats et à demi-vêtus, mais ça devrait sûrement changer maintenant. Yuri imagine qu’il y a un protocole pour ça, mais il n’a jamais su se faire aux conventions. Agacé, il se lève et traverse le salon.

-Hé, lance-t-il.

-Comment tu vas ?

Yuri n’arrive même pas à le regarder dans les yeux, mais pourtant c’est _ces trucs-là_ qui l’ont rendu dingues ces derniers mois. La gentillesse pure d’Otabek, sa tendresse permanente, son attention pour lui. Il sait que ce n’est pas mauvais en soit, mais ça l’étouffe. Otabek sait _tout_ de lui, et réciproquement. Yuri commençait à avoir l’impression qu’ils fusionnaient pour ne devenir qu’une seule personne. Une personne très ennuyeuse, très prévisible, sans la moindre ambition.

-Bien.

Yuri ne retourne pas la question. Il fait mine de faire du thé, une habitude qu’il a attrapée d’Otabek.

-Je viens chercher quelques affaires.

-Hm.

Il entend Otabek tourner dans l’appartement, et prend soin de compter les carreaux du plan de travail de la cuisine. Après un moment, il peut sentir son parfum d’un peu plus près, et son corps frissonne comme un réflexe. Il le _hait_.

-Non, dit-il sèchement.

Otabek l’ignore. Il le prend par le bras – et malgré leurs tailles quasi identiques, le Kazakh a toujours le dessus quand il est en colère – et le force à se tourner vers lui. Sa main est tiède contre la laine de son pull, et ses yeux sont sombres. Il est toujours beau, toujours si calme dans sa rage, toujours lui. Yuri, cruellement, aurait préféré que la rupture le défigure.

-Tu pourrais au moins me regarder, murmure-t-il.

-Je ne vois plus rien de ce que j’ai aimé, dit-il froidement. Lâche-moi, s’il te plaît.

Otabek grimace, et desserre son emprise. Yuri le repousse, maladroitement, et se sert une tasse de thé. Il attend qu’Otabek prenne ses sacs remplis d’affaire et parte. Il attend d’entendre la porte se claquer, et le moteur de sa moto dans la rue en contrebas. Il attend que les battements de son cœur se taisent, et il laisse les larmes couler. Il sait, au fond de lui, que sa décision est la bonne, que c’est nécessaire, mais _bordel_ , ça fait mal. Il vaudra mieux qu’il ait raison. Sinon, _sinon._

 

* * *

 

_5  
_

* * *

 

 

-Fais mes cheveux.

Otabek sourit, et ses yeux sont doux. Il a encore fait un nouveau piercing – un tragus – et celui-ci a fait plus mal que les autres, à cause du cartilage. Pour l’instant c’est juste une grossière boucle métallique, mais Yuri a déjà trois modèles bien plus cools dans son panier sur Amazon. Otabek les aura pour son anniversaire, ou avant s’il n’a pas la patience d’attendre pour lui offrir.

-Tu veux quoi ? demande-t-il alors que Yuri s’installe entre ses jambes.

Ils regardent plus ou moins la télévision, et les cheveux de Yuri commencent à sécher après sa douche. S’il ne les attache pas, ils s’emmêlent et deviennent impossibles à coiffer. Il le fait lui-même, parfois, mais il aime la sensation des doigts d’Otabek, et ses mouvements plus tendres que les siens.

-Une tresse en épi.

-Tu as encore regardé des tutos sur youtube.

Yuri hausse un sourcil, et Otabek enfouie ses mains brunes dans sa chevelure dorée.

-Peut-être.

Il peut le sentir sourire, et un instant il ferme les yeux et le laisse faire. L’appartement à Almaty est plus tranquille que celui de Saint Pétersbourg, et Yuri y profite du silence. Ils vivent entre les deux depuis quelques temps maintenant, selon leurs entraînements, selon les compétitions, selon leurs envies. Ils ont mélangé et arrangé leurs affaires, leurs meubles, la peinture sur les murs. Sinon leurs patins et leurs médailles, ils ne sauraient plus dire à qui appartient le moindre objet. Ça leur coûte cher en avion, mais Yuri a de solides sponsors et Otabek n’est pas dépensier. Ils s’en sortent bien. Yuri dirait même qu’ils s’en sortent parfaitement, et qu’il n’a jamais été aussi heureux de sa vie, mais jamais à voix haute, jamais dans la lumière crue du jour.

-J’ai hâte que tu aies ton premier cheveu blanc, murmure Otabek.

Seulement la nuit, seulement dans le creux du cou d’Otabek. Seulement quand leurs corps sont en sueur et leurs esprits brûlants, et que ses lèvres s’ouvrent à peine pour susurrer quelques mots d’amour, quelques mots maudits. Seulement quand Otabek sourit contre sa nuque et lui dit qu’il l’aime jusqu’à en perdre la raison.

 

* * *

 

_2_

* * *

 

 

Yuri savait qu’ils auraient dû y aller à pied. Sa valise n’était pas si lourde que ça, et il ne faisait pas si froid que ça, mais il avait cédé quand Otabek avait insisté. Il sentait le malaise latent du jeune homme, la gêne à l’idée de se revoir enfin après des mois d’appels et de messages, après le froid de leurs écrans et de leurs claviers. Leur relation fonctionne ainsi depuis le début – ils ne se voient qu’aux compétitions, ou à de rares occasions comme le mariage de Victor et Yuuri. Ça n’a rien de _bizarre_. Mais ces derniers temps, leurs conversations sont devenues plus murmurées, plus intimes. Quelque chose a changé, mais Yuri ne sait pas dire quoi, et il voit bien qu’Otabek le pense aussi.

-Tu as eu un bon vol ?

C’est la première fois que Yuri vient chez lui à Almaty, et il compte régler ce bordel au plus vite.

-Je hais l’avion, croasse-t-il.

La phobie ne l’a jamais quittée, malgré les innombrables vols, et il ne supporte pas le voyage s’il n’est pas bourré de cachets jusqu’à atteindre un état semi-comateux où plus rien ne l’angoisse.

-Je sais, Yura.

Il y a _ça_ , aussi. Les diminutifs, les surnoms. Ça a commencé sans que Yuri s’en rende compte, et il s’y habitué probablement trop vite et trop facilement.

-On arrive bientôt, ajoute Otabek.

Yuri acquiesce vaguement, et laisse sa tête tomber contre l’épaule d’Otabek. Le taxi n’avance plus, bloqué dans les bouchons, et le chauffeur chante sans exception chacune des chansons ringardes qui passent à la radio. Il sent la main du Kazakh dans ses cheveux, et soupire.

-Il est possible que je te vomisse dessus, dit-il lentement.

Il devine le sourire d’Otabek.

-Je n’aime pas trop cette veste, de toute façon.

-Tu es ridicule.

-Et toi tu iras faire une sieste.

Yuri grimace.

-Non, ça ira. J’ai l’habitude.

Il n’est pas tout à fait nauséeux, pas encore, mais sa bouche est pâteuse et son corps lui semble plus lourd qu’à l’ordinaire. Le taxi avance un peu, et Yuri attend que son mal de tête passe. Il y a une pub à la radio, puis une autre chanson.

-Pitié, pas ça, grogne-t-il.

Bien sûr, le chauffeur monte le son, apparemment très friand de George Michael.

-Tu n’aimes pas ? demande Otabek.

-Victor est dingue de ce genre de merdes.

Otabek est brièvement silencieux, puis déclare :

-Il doit beaucoup te manquer, alors.

-Je vais vraiment te vomir dessus, Beka.

Il s’y _vraiment_ trop bien habitué.

-C’est une très belle chanson. Très émouvante.

Yuri l’ignore. La voix du chauffeur monte trop dans les aigues. Puis il l’entend : Otabek, murmurant à moitié les paroles, presque distraitement.

_I’m never gonna dance again_

_Guilty feet have got no rhythm_

_Though it’s easy to pretend_

_I know you’re not a fool_

-Je te hais plus que l’avion, siffle-t-il.

Otabek se contente de sourire. Il n’a pas coupé ses cheveux depuis longtemps, et quelques mèches tombent sur ses yeux bruns. Il chante un peu plus fort, joignant le chauffeur du taxi – l’homme en rit, bruyamment, et lui dit quelque chose en Kazakh qui échappe à Yuri. Il ferme les yeux, respire le cuir de la veste d’Otabek, et attend que la nausée passe. Il a _Careless whisper_ en tête pour la journée, et à chaque fois qu’il entendra le morceau à la radio après ce jour-là, il pensera à Otabek et à sa voix comme un bruissement.

 

* * *

 

_11_

* * *

 

 

Victor décroche à la première sonnerie. Un moment, Yuri se sent coupable de l’avoir ignoré pendant deux semaines, mais au final ce n’est pas la chose la plus blessante qu’il ait fait subir à Victor.

-Salut, Yurio.

Sa voix est toujours la même : amusée, cynique, tout en velours. A force de se parler au téléphone plutôt que de se voir – Victor et Yuuri sont sans cesse occupés, sans cesse à l’autre bout du monde – Yuri a appris à deviner les émotions derrière chaque inflexion de sa voix. S’il a passé une bonne journée, s’il s’est disputé avec son mari, s’il a regardé quelque chose de drôle à la télévision. Maintenant, il se demande si c’est réciproque – et si Victor sait qu’il ment, aussitôt que lui sait qu’il a vexé son ami et mentor en ignorant ses appels.

-Salut. Vous avez des trucs de prévus pour les semaines à venir ?

C’est sûrement avec cette crainte qu’il décide d’en venir droit au but.

-Rien de spécial. Yuuri a un gala le mois prochain et je l’entraîne régulièrement, mais sinon on s’ennuie bien.

Après divers appartements dans divers pays, le couple s’est finalement réinstallé au Japon il y a quatre ans, à Hasetsu. Ils ont repris l’auberge, et continuent de patiner de temps en temps, surtout pour des évènements caritatifs ou des compétitions d’envergure moyenne. Yuri préférait la période où ils vivaient en Russie. Il pouvait les voir plus souvent, prendre le train sur un coup de tête quand quelque chose l’énervait et passer deux ou trois jours chez eux, vautré sur le canapé, profitant de la cuisine de Yuuri et des tournées des bars avec Victor. Souvent, il y allait seul, sachant qu’il fallait au moins qu’Otabek lui manque pour se décider à rentrer.

-Il vous reste une chambre au Yu-topia ?

Victor ne répond pas aussitôt. Il l’entend murmurer quelque chose en japonais, probablement à Yuuri, et quand il le reprend au téléphone, son ton enjoué est plus faux que jamais. Mais Yuri comprend. Il sait que Victor voit en lui. Il sait aussi qu’il a la décence de ne rien demander maintenant, et d’attendre qu’ils soient ensemble à nouveau.

-Bien sûr. Prends l’avion quand tu peux, et envoie un message avec ton heure d’arrivée. Yuuri viendra te chercher.

-Merci.

Yuri sent le soulagement l’envahir, et il n’a plus qu’envie de retourner se glisser dans son lit et de dormir jusqu’au prochain vol pour le Japon.

-C’est notre plaisir de te recevoir, Yurio, sourit Victor. Prends soin de toi, s’il te plaît.

-Promis.

C’est une promesse en l’air, et ils le savent tous les deux, mais ça reste quelque chose. Ils discutent encore un peu, de choses sans importance, et Victor lui passe Matcha qui aboie joyeusement dans le combiné – ils ont été inconsolables à la mort de Makkachin et ont immédiatement adopté un autre chien – et Yuri fait semblant d’être agacé. Quand ils se disent au revoir après une heure ou deux, Yuri ne lâche pas le téléphone avant longtemps.

 

* * *

  _1_

* * *

 

Ils se marient pour de faux en septembre. Pas en Russie, pas au Japon, parce qu’ils ne peuvent pas là-bas, mais en Estonie. L’hôtel est splendide, un palace appelé le Padaste Manor, sur une île pittoresque et charmante. Il fait beau. Les chambres sont spacieuses et sentent la bougie, et tout le monde sourit le long de la réception. Ils pleurent quand ils échangent leurs vœux, et quelqu’un siffle quand ils s’embrassent. Ils signent des papiers, portent des alliances. Mais dès qu’ils rentreront chez eux, ça n’aura plus aucune valeur. _Pour de faux_.

-Yuri.

Yuri lève la tête, soupire. Il s’était réfugié dehors, sur la terrasse donnant sur la mer, en espérant qu’on lui foute un peu la paix. Il fait nuit, maintenant, mais même dans la pénombre il reconnaît l’homme qui s’avance vers lui.

-Otabek.

C’est la première fois qu’ils se voient hors des compétitions. Yuri devrait être heureux de ça, heureux de traîner avec son meilleur ami, mais il n’aime pas cette journée. N’aime pas cet endroit parfait, n’aime pas les regards un peu vides que partagent Victor et Yuuri quand ils pensent que personne ne les remarque.

-Est-ce que ça va ?

Le kazakh s’assoit à ses côtés, Yuri hausse les épaules. Il a une coupe de champagne tiède entre les mains que Chris lui a glissé en douce, mais il n’a pas envie de la boire.

-Tu veux qu’on aille faire un tour ? propose-t-il.

-J’aimerais. Mais non, il vaut mieux que je reste. Ce serait dégueulasse de fuir maintenant.

Il n’est pas le témoin de Victor : il a choisi Chris, parce qu’il lui fallait une personne majeure, mais il tenait à ce que Yuri soit là. Lui, et Katsudon. C’est ensemble qu’ils ont fixé pendant des heures la trop courte liste des pays autorisant le mariage homosexuel.

-Ça alors.

-Quoi ?

Otabek lui sourit, et ses yeux bruns luisent dans l’obscurité.

-On dirait que tu commences à devenir un adulte.

Yuri grimace, et assène un vague coup de poing dans l’épaule d’Otabek. Le kazakh rit doucement, le son léger et rare.

-Manquait plus que ça, putain, murmure Yuri.

Ils laissent passer un silence, puis Yuri soupire encore et se rapproche un peu d’Otabek. L’automne estonien n’est pas clément, et Otabek irradie de chaleur.

-Tu sens l’alcool, dit-il distraitement.

-Je me suis arrêté avant d’être ivre, Yuri.

Ça sonne comme une excuse, et Yuri ne sait pas pourquoi il en mériterait une.

-Je ne bois pas vraiment, d’habitude. Mais l’ambiance est bizarre et toutes ces effusions forcées me mettent mal à l’aise.

Yuri ne dit rien. Il y a, derrière le masque de cuir et de silence qu’Otabek porte si souvent, une sorte de vulnérabilité nue qui coupe le souffle du jeune patineur russe.

-Tu les as vus aussi, alors ? dit doucement Yuri.

-Non.

Yuri le regarde, perplexe.

-C’est toi que j’ai remarqué, et c’est ensuite que j’ai compris. Ils n’avaient pas envie de se marier pour de faux, n’est-ce pas ?

Brusquement, Yuri a envie de pleurer. Il sent que s’il parle, pour dire quoique ce soit, les larmes viendront d’elles-mêmes, douloureuses et violentes. Alors il grince des dents et agrippe le coude d’Otabek jusqu’à ce que celui-ci comprenne le message et l’entoure de ses bras solides. Ils restent longtemps ainsi, baignés par les sons distants de la musique et des rires. Quand Yuri se sent mieux, il redresse la tête. Il n’y a qu’avec Otabek qu’il peut exprimer librement sa frustration, sans crainte de se faire engueuler ou réconforter.

-Pourquoi c’est toujours aux gens biens qu’ils arrivent de mauvaises choses ?

Sa voix est un souffle, une respiration, mais Otabek l’entend.

-Parce que c’est comme ça qu’on les reconnaît des gens mauvais, dit-il lentement. Les gens biens sont ceux qui ne se laissent par corrompre par le malheur.

Yuri sourit contre le tissu de sa veste, et prend une grande inspiration. Quand il se lève, ses jambes ne tremblent pas et ses yeux ne sont plus humides. Il sourit à Otabek, montrant un peu les dents, ses cheveux blonds effleurant ses épaules. Dans sa main, il serre sa coupe de champagne tiède.

-Allez, viens, j’ai une revanche à prendre sur Katsudon.

Otabek, imperturbable, hoche la tête.

-J’ai peur d’en savoir plus, confie-t-il.

-Un concours de danse, Otabek. De _danse_. Je ne vais pas l’assassiner, bordel.

-Avec toi, j’ai sans cesse un doute.

Il le suit à l’intérieur, et plus tard, quand la nuit s’épaissit et que tout le monde va se coucher, Yuri le rejoint dans sa chambre et ils regardent des films d’horreur et des vidéos de chat jusqu’au lever du soleil.

 

* * *

 

_2_

* * *

 

 

Il est arrivé à Almaty il y a trois jours, et ils n’en ont toujours parlé. Ils sont sortis, ils ont patiné ensemble, ils ont mangé dans des restaurants typiques aux spécialités un peu effrayantes, ils ont pris des selfies plus ou moins enthousiastes devant des monuments divers. La plus longue conversation personnelle qu’ils ont eue est au sujet des compétitions à venir. Aucun d’eux n’a encore trouvé le courage de mentionner l’espèce de gêne qui vit en leur milieu, l’espèce d’incertitude qui passe parfois dans leurs regards. L’équilibre est précaire, fragile. Yuri dort dans la chambre d’amis, parce que la maison des Altin est grande et très vide et parce qu’il ne sait pas s’il devrait dormir avec Otabek. S’il le _pourrait_. S’il le _voudrait_.

Le troisième soir, il met du temps avant de trouver le sommeil. Il passe peut-être deux ou trois heures sur twitter et Instagram, et quand il finit par s’endormir, c’est avec son téléphone à la main. Il est réveillé par surprise par une sensation bizarre, comme un picotement dans sa nuque, et il ouvre prudemment un œil. Il y a une forme vaguement humaine dans la chambre, tout près de son lit. Il cligne des yeux, la chose est toujours là. D’un mouvement éternellement gracieux, Yuri se redresse sur le lit et jette le premier objet qu’il saisit – son téléphone, glissé hors de ses doigts dans son sommeil – vers la forme qui le fixe. Il est probable qu’il hurle, aussi. Il le déniera plus tard.

-Putain, Yuri.

C’est rare qu’Otabek jure, et si Yuri n’était pas dans un état de panique ultime, il le remarquerait sûrement. Il ne prête pas non plus attention au craquement de verre qui coupe le silence en deux.

-Mais qu’est-ce que tu fous ? siffle-t-il en se levant du lit.

Il allume la lumière, et Otabek grimace. Il est en boxers et en t-shirt, et il a une main levée à sa mâchoire.

-Qu’est-ce que tu fous ? Tu comptais m’assassiner dans mon sommeil ou quoi ?

Il est hystérique et il en a conscience, mais il considère qu’il est légitime. Otabek évite son regard.

-Il va falloir qu’on aille à l’hôpital, dit lentement Otabek.

Yuri a la vague envie de lui jeter autre chose au visage, mais se ravise. Il vient s’accroupir face à Otabek, et remarque finalement le sang et l’écran brisé de son téléphone.

-Merde.

-Je suis désolé, murmure-t-il.

Yuri grince les dents et éloigne sa main de son visage. Il y a une coupure profonde à l’angle de sa mâchoire, juste en-dessous de son oreille droite. Ça pisse le sang, de là au t-shirt d’Otabek à la moquette.

-Merde, répète Yuri.

Il se redresse, enfile un jean et un pull, attache ses longs cheveux en une queue de cheval.

-J’appelle un taxi ?

-Oui, s’il te plaît.

Il ne connaît que quelques mots de Kazakhstan, mais comme ça ressemble au russe il parvient à se faire comprendre. Puis il cherche des compresses dans une des énièmes salles de bain de la maison, et jette le paquet entier sur les genoux d’Otabek. Plus que blessé ou inquiet, il paraît _honteux_.

-Qu’est-ce que tu faisais à me regarder dormir au milieu de la nuit, répète lentement Yuri.

Otabek grimace à la colère dans sa voix.

-Je me demandais comment j’allais m’y prendre pour te demander de sortir avec moi. Je ne pensais pas te réveiller, encore moins finir mutilé.

Un jour. _Un jour_ , Yuri s’habituera à l’honnêteté pure et intense d’Otabek.

-Il y a vraiment des fois où je me demande ce qu’il y a dans ta tête, murmure-t-il.

Otabek a un bref rire sec, amer.

-Moi aussi.

-Je vais te chercher des vêtements.

Il revient avec un jean et un manteau pour Otabek, et l’aide à maintenir la compresse sur sa plaie pour éviter de foutre du sang partout. Le taxi arrive, et ils leur donnent la direction de l’hôpital. Ils sont dans la salle d’attente et une infirmière vient de lui annoncer qu’ils allaient devoir attendre encore dix minutes quand Otabek se tourne vers Yuri.

-Est-ce que tu comptes me répondre un jour ?

Sa voix est rauque et fatiguée. Il est quatre heures du matin, et voilà où ils en sont.

-Non.

- _Pardon ?_

Yuri lui sourit, ses dents blanches et parfaites. Il a détaché et rattaché ses cheveux en chemin, les arrangeant en un chignon négligé qui met en valeur sa nuque de cygne. Otabek le hait, _juste un peu_.

-Je me venge. Tu m’as fait flipper, et à cause de toi j’ai encore explosé un téléphone.

-Yura.

-Et puis tu n’as pas demandé. Alors j’attends.

Yuri croise les bras sur son torse, et le fixe de ses yeux verts. Otabek a la sensation d’être un papillon exotique épinglé par un collectionneur.

-Yuri, dit-il.

Il se racle la gorge.

-Accepterais-tu de diner avec moi dans un de ces endroits romantiques que tu détestes tant ?

Yuri sourit.

-Oui, Beka.

La plaie à sa mâchoire laisse une cicatrice. Yuri tient sa main tout du long que le médecin fait trois points de suture.

 

 

* * *

 

_11_

* * *

 

 

Il pleut au Japon. C’est Yuuri qui vient le chercher, et dans la voiture il lui parle du gala pour lequel il patinera dans deux semaines. C’est un programme simple et épuré, mais il en est très content, et il espère que Yurio viendra le voir.

-Je sais pas si je serais encore là dans deux semaines, remarque Yuri en ignorant le surnom.

Le japonais lui lance un bref regard.

-Avec Vitya, on a eu l’impression que tu allais rester un moment.

Yuri ne répond pas. Il n’y a pas vraiment réfléchi, mais puisque la saison ne reprend que dans trois mois, il n’y pas vraiment de raison d’être à Saint Pétersbourg. Il n’a pas prévenu Sergeï et Mila, mais ils pourront bien l’appeler quand ils remarqueront son absence. Il peut s’entraîner pour rester en forme où il veut. Après plus d’une décennie, il n’a plus besoin d’un coach hors-saison. Et puis Otabek a encore quelques affaires chez lui, il lui semble, et il ne veut pas le voir quand il viendra les chercher. Ne veut pas le voir s’il veut lui rendre les clefs, ou lui demander s’il peut lui rendre celles de l’appartement d’Almaty.

Victor ne l’enlace pas quand il le voit. Yuri a la sensation que lui et son mari sont en attente, qu’ils savent que quelque chose ne colle pas et qu’ils patientent jusqu’à ce qu’il leur annonce. Ils discutent un peu, Matcha vautrée sur les genoux de Yuri. Ensuite, il pose sa valise dans sa chambre – celle du fond du couloir, à l’opposé de la leur – et va prendre un bain dans les sources d’eaux chaudes. Aucune d’eux ne l’accompagne. Ils ont _des choses à faire_. Peut-être _plus tard_. Yuri sait qu’ils le traitent comme un être fragile qui pourrait se briser à chaque instant, et ça commence à le rendre dingue. Mais il encaisse. Il veut attendre le moment approprié, ou il veut continuer de prétendre que ce n’est pas grave, que ça n’impacte pas sa vie tant que ça. Alors il se baigne seul et les rejoint pour le diner, son kimono noué à la taille et ses cheveux tressés lâchement.

-Merci, Yuuri.

Le japonais lui sourit vaguement, et ils commencent à manger. Yuuri a cuisiné du kastudon, comme souvent quand il vient leur rendre visite. Yuri prend ses baguettes, baisse les yeux sur son bol et a la nausée.

-Tu n’as pas faim ? demande Victor. D’habitude, tu te jettes dessus comme si c’était ton dernier repas.

-Je voudrais vous dire quelque chose d’abord.

Il est satisfait – il ne tremble même pas. Victor repose ses baguettes et le regarde.

-Comme vous vous en doutez clairement, marmonne Yuri.

-On te connaît, Yura.

Il y a un silence pesant, puis Yuri :

-J’ai-

Cette fois, sa voix se brise dès la première syllabe. Il paraît plus surpris encore que Yuuri et Victor, et quand il essaie de se reprendre, ses yeux s’emplissent de larmes et sa gorge se serre. Il commence à pleurer, des sanglots bruyants et douloureux qui le noient d’horreur. Victor est aussitôt sur lui, ses bras l’enlaçant avec douceur et assurance, et Yuuri tend vers lui une main qu’il saisit aussitôt. L’autre est plaquée sur ses lèvres, ses doigts humides, ses joues trempées. Il hoquète, essaie de s’arrêter, en est incapable. Il a du mal à respirer, maintenant. Ses poumons lui paraissent minuscules, ridicules, inutiles.

-Yuri, calme-toi. Prends de grandes inspirations.

Victor est crispé et chaud contre lui, l’odeur de son eau de Cologne un peu écœurante.

-Tout va bien. On est avec toi.

-Victor, étouffe-t-il.

-Chut, ne parle pas. ça va aller, Yuri. Ça va aller.

Yuri laisse sa tête tomber contre son torse, et laisse les bras de Victor encercler sa taille. Il embrasse ses joues dégoulinantes de larmes, lui murmure des mots tendres et enfantins en russe, caresse ses cheveux. Face à lui, Yuuri est aussi en pleurs, mais il ne lâche pas sa main. Ils ont ces réponses émotionnelles automatiques les uns envers les autres.

-J’ai rompu avec Otabek, murmure-t-il.

Victor se fige brièvement, puis l’embrasse sur le front.

-Je vois. Tu peux rester ici autant que tu le veux, Yurio.

-Merci.

-Pas besoin de ça, dit Yuuri en lui souriant.

Yuri ferme les yeux.

-Merci, répète-il. _Merci_.

 

* * *

 

_4_

* * *

 

 

Brièvement, Yuri se dit que c’est trop beau pour être réel. Qu’il doit y avoir une erreur de points, que le jury a dû se tromper, qu’il est en pleine hallucination collective – à en croire les cris de joie du coach d’Otabek au bord de la glace. A en croire le sourire ébahi d’Otabek, à en croire la joie pure dans ses yeux, à en croire le tremblement dans les mains de Yuri. Mais c’est réel, et tangible, et Yuri regarde les journalistes sportifs s’agglutiner comme des mouches au kiss and cry. Otabek leur dit quelques mots en Kazakhstan, quelques mots en anglais, puis son coach l’entraîne à l’écart en attendant que le podium soit mis en place. Yuri les rejoint, et ses pieds ne touchent pas tout à fait le sol. Il a cette sensation aérienne du ballet dans les jambes, mais sans la douleur.

Les derniers mois ont été emplis de souffrance et de frustration, mais maintenant ça paraît déjà si loin.

-Merde, dit-il quand il est face à Otabek, il va falloir que je t’assassine dans ton sommeil si je ne veux pas que tu me passes devant.

Otabek le regarde dans les yeux et éclate de rire. C’est tellement rare – _inconnu_ pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas le Kazakh comme lui.

-C’est à cause de toi, Yuri.

Il lui sourit, tend les bras et Yuri s’y noie. Le coach s’éloigne, leur laissant un peu d’intimité. Yuri noue ses bras autour de son cou, et très vite les mains d’Otabek sont sur ses cuisses, le soulevant juste assez pour qu’il serre ses jambes autour de sa taille. C’est comme un réflexe, maintenant. Il le portait sans problème quand Yuri avait quinze ans, et il le fait encore sans même vaciller maintenant qu’il en a dix-huit – maintenant qu’ils font quasiment la même taille, Otabek très heureux de ses deux centimètres de supériorité.

-Je suis fier de toi, murmure Yuri sur ses lèvres.

Il l’embrasse, sans douceur, sans tendresse. Ils ne font jamais rien par gentillesse. Ils sont dans la rage, dans le désir, faits de ces choses qui vous prennent aux tripes et vous enflamment de l’intérieur. Chez Yuri, ça se devine aisément, et il porte avec honneur les marques de dent sur son cou et ses épaules. Chez Otabek, cela choque parfois, et il cache mieux ce qui vit en lui.

-Je n’y serais pas arrivé sans toi, souffle Otabek.

Yuri secoue la tête, et quelques mèches blondes tombent sur ses yeux. Il embrasse sa joue, sa mâchoire, la petite cicatrice sous son oreille, revient à sa bouche et ferme les yeux.

-Ce n’était pas moi sur la glace, dit-il quand il les rouvre.

-C’était ton aide et tes conseils.

Yuri roule des yeux. Otabek glisse ses mains de ses cuisses à ses fesses, ses doigts froids contre le tissu fin de son legging.

-Tes jambes. Tes bras. Ton âme, réplique-t-il avec un sourire complice. Tes piercings.

Certes, il avait encouragé Otabek à commencer le yoga pour gagner en souplesse, et à pratiquer ses séquences de danse autant que ses sauts. Il lui avait montré deux ou trois trucs au sujet des salchows, et l’avait aidé à créer sa chorégraphie. C’est la première fois qu’Otabek en décidait seul, et son coach avait été septique. Yuri y avait cru.

-Ça ne te ressemble pas d’être aussi modeste, murmure Otabek.

-C’est ta mauvaise influence, Beka.

Ils se regardent un instant sans rien dire, puis le coach racle sa gorge et leur annonce que le podium est prêt. Otabek repose Yuri, laisse sa main effleurer nonchalamment son cul, et claque un dernier baiser dans les cheveux de Yuri. Ils sentent la noix de coco et le citron. Doux-acide.

-Sois sage, et je te laisserais mettre ta médaille d’or à côté de la mienne, susurre Yuri.

Otabek lui sourit.

-Je comptais dormir avec pendant une semaine ou deux.

-C’est très inconfortable.

Otabek hausse un sourcil, et son coach se racle à nouveau la gorge. Il croit l’entendre murmurer _vous êtes mignons mais on n’a pas le temps pour ça_. Quand il monte sur le podium, il peut sentir le regard de Yuri dans sa nuque, et quand l’hymne national du Kazakhstan tranche le bruit de la foule, il n’a pas honte de pleurer.

 

* * *

 

_2_

* * *

 

 

Il est rentré d’Almaty il y a une semaine, et Otabek ne l’a pas appelé.

-Du coup, je lui ai dit que je n’aimais pas qu’il voit encore son ex, même s’il disait qu’il n’était plus amoureux d’elle. Je vois bien que cette pétasse lui tourne autour.

-C’est clair, marmonne Yuri.

-Non mais franchement, elle passe son temps à lui envoyer des snaps. En plus, c’est elle qui l’a quitté. Elle sait pas ce qu’elle veut.

-Hm.

-Enfin, à part me casser les couilles. Je suis sûre qu’elle ne veut pas se remettre avec lui, mais dès qu’elle a appris qu’il sortait avec moi, il a fallu qu’elle se ramène.

-Ouais. Classique.

Mila lève la tête, soupire.

-Tu ne m’écoutes pas, Yuri.

Il se tourne vers elle et hausse les épaules. L’écran de son téléphone, niché dans sa main depuis deux heures, reste éteint.

-Non, dit-il. Mais je t’ai déjà dit que je n’aimais pas ce type, et que tu méritais mieux.

Elle renifle. Ils sont tous les deux vautrés sur son lit, en sous-vêtements, le chauffage d’appoint réglé sur vingt-trois degrés. Georgi leur a une fois fait remarquer ce n’était pas très écologique, ce à quoi Mila a répondu par un bras d’honneur. La Russie est froide et triste, et ils aiment prétendre qu’ils vivent dans un pays exotique, où il ferait chaud toute l’année.

-Ouais, mais il est marrant, et il a une voiture.

-Et le caissier de la dernière fois ?

Elle soupire, dramatique, et Yuri roule des yeux.

-Fausse alerte, admet-elle. Il est gay.

Il y a un bref silence, comblé par le bruit de la télévision – un vieil épisode de Tankboy, ridicule et violent, exactement ce qu’il leur fallait. Puis Mila se tourne vers lui.

-Est-ce que je devrais te le présenter ?

-Non.

-Il est mignon et il a des tatouages, ajoute-elle avec un sourire complice.

Yuri arque un sourcil.

-Toujours non.

Elle glousse, se couche sur le ventre et agite ses mains pour faire sécher plus vite son vernis. Son soutien-gorge est blanc, délicat et orné de dentelles, et tranche sur les muscles définis de son dos et de ses épaules. Elle a ce corps parfait et pur, puissant sous ses apparences féminines, que Yuri égale tout juste. Il est deux fois médaillé d’or, maintenant, mais Mila a le vrai physique des patineurs. Il l’envie. Elle a une meilleure endurance, et une grâce naturelle pour laquelle elle n’a pas eu à se battre comme Yuri l’a fait.

-Tu ne m’as toujours pas raconté Almaty, murmure-t-elle.

Il regarde encore son téléphone, vérifie qu’il n’a pas de notifications. Pas de messages, pas d’appels, pas de demandes de Skype – rien.

-C’était sympa.

Elle soupire. Ses cheveux rouges ont perdu un peu de leur éclat, et Yuri peut voir la naissance de ses racines brunes.

-Essaye encore, Yura.

-C’était bizarre, grimace-t-il.

Il s’allonge à ses côtés, et elle se tourne sur le flanc, passant un bras autour de sa taille. Ses seins sont tièdes contre son torse, et elle sent les fleurs et la poussière. Alors il raconte. La nuit où Otabek l’a réveillé par proxy, les trois points de suture, leur premier rendez-vous dans un restaurant romantique, toutes les fois où ils se sont tenus la main en privé, les longs trajets en moto vers nulle part, leurs au revoir gênés à l’aéroport. Et depuis plus rien, et comme Yuri flippe.

-Et s’il avait changé d’avis ? Et si je ne lui plaisais pas tant que ça ?

Il a la sensation d’avoir rajeuni, lui qui lutte toujours pour être considéré comme un adulte malgré ses seize ans. Mais c’est Mila. Mila qui le connaît à l’endroit et à l’envers, et Mila qui a tenu ses cheveux quand il a vomi à sa première cuite.

-Tu as failli défigurer ce garçon, et il t’a quand même emmené diner. Je pense qu’il va falloir un truc vraiment horrible pour qu’il ne veuille plus te parler.

-Alors pourquoi il ne m’appelle pas ?

Mila fronce les sourcils. Elle joue avec ses cheveux blonds, et il repousse sa main, craignant ses ongles encore humides de vernis.

-Tu n’as rien fait de tordu, hein ? demande-t-elle. Tu n’as pas été trop collant ? Tu n’as pas fouillé dans son téléphone ? Tu ne l’as pas mordu en l’embrassant ? Il y a des mecs qui n’aiment pas ça.

Il ne répond pas, évite son regard.

-Yura. Yuri.

-On ne s’est pas embrassé.

-Oh.

-C’est bizarre ? C’est ça ? Il a rien essayé, et j’ai pas osé.

-C’est pas dramatique, Yuri.

-Ton visage dit le contraire, siffle-t-il. L’un de vous deux ment, et ce n’est _clairement_ _pas ton visage_.

Mila sourit, rit, glousse. Il la déteste.

-Putain, tu l’aimes vraiment.

- _Ta gueule_.

-Il t’adore, j’en suis certaine. Il t’appellera. Ou tu sais quoi ? Appelle-le d’abord. Peut-être qu’il s’angoisse aussi, et si aucun de vous deux ne fait quoique ce soit, vous n’allez pas aller très loin.

Yuri marmonne quelques insultes, et Mila se tourne vers le ventre. Il se redresse, serre son téléphone dans sa main et sort de la chambre.

-Et la prochaine fois, saute-lui dessus bordel, crie-t-elle derrière-lui. T’as un joli cul et un joli minois, il serait temps que t’en profites.

Il l’envoie chier, compose le numéro d’Otabek de mémoire et s’assoit dans le salon.

-Hé, dit-il quand il décroche. Je te réveille pas ?

 

* * *

 

_11_

* * *

 

 

Même enfoui sous les couvertures, il peut les entendre murmurer, leurs voix légères et inquiètes, mais il ne comprend pas ce qu’ils se disent. Quand Yuuri et Victor ne parlent qu’entre eux, ils utilisent un mélange bizarre de japonais, de russe et d’anglais, trop décousu pour être compréhensibles par quelqu’un d’autre. Yuri a abandonné depuis longtemps. Mila lui a fait remarquer plus d’une fois qu’il n’était pas mieux avec Otabek. Avec le temps, il avait appris un peu de Kazakhstan, la langue étant assez proche du russe, et leurs conversations mêlaient souvent les deux.

-Oui, je suis réveillé, lance-t-il.

Yuri ne supporte plus de les savoir à la porte de sa chambre, parlant de lui, probablement. Il y a un silence dans le couloir, puis un rayon de lumière blanche coule sur son lit et Victor entre à l’intérieur. Il sourit, mais ses yeux sont fatigués. Brièvement, Yuri s’en veut.

-Bien dormi, Yura ?

Il ne répond pas. Victor soupire, s’assoit à ses côtés. Il paraît hésiter à le toucher, à caresser ses cheveux, à tendre la main vers lui – comme ils l’ont fait mille fois, quand Yuri a grandi et a accepté que le couple était sa famille, désormais. Il ne vient pas à Hasetsu pour le paysage. Il vient parce que c’est plus _chez lui_ que Saint Petersburg ne l’a jamais été.

-Sergeï a appelé, dit lentement Victor. Je lui ai dit que tu prenais des vacances méritées et que tu seras de retour à temps pour la prochaine saison. En entendant, je pouvais t’entraîner si besoin.

-Merci.

Sa voix est rauque, faible. Yuri se déteste.

-Arrête, lâche Victor. Je me fiche que tu sois reconnaissant.

Yuri grimace. Il se tourne sur le dos, regarde Victor dans les yeux.

-On voudrait juste comprendre, continue l’ancien patineur. Le mois dernier, tu nous as envoyé des selfies de toi et Otabek alors vous achetiez un nouveau canapé. Tu n’as jamais mentionné de disputes, de conflits. Tu n’as jamais dit que tu étais malheureux avec lui.

Yuri voudrait lui répéter la même chose qu’à Mila, lui servir les mêmes semi-vérités et changements de conversation, mais c’est _Victor_. Son meilleur ennemi, son frère, son idole, son père. Son point de repère à la moindre tempête.

-Je ne sais pas, répond-t-il dans un murmure. Ce n’est pas une décision impulsive, je te jure, mais je _ne sais pas_ comment l’expliquer.

Victor l’observe pendant un moment. Finalement, il ouvre les bras et Yuri se redresse. Il se glisse hors des couvertures et se loge dans l’embrassade de Victor, ses mains agrippées à la laine délicate de son pull hors de prix. Victor caresse ses cheveux emmêlés, murmure des banalités contre sa joue, et trace de grands cercles dans son dos. Plus tard, quand Yuuri s’impatiente et vient leur dire que le petit-déjeuner est prêt, il les trouve dans la même position.

-On fait des câlins sans moi maintenant ? demande-t-il avec un air outré.

Yuri grogne pour la forme, et Victor rit quand son mari les plaque tous les deux sur le lit.

-Vous êtes dégueulasses, marmonne Yuri.

-Mais on t’aime, Yura.

Il ne répond que dans un soupir, son genou douloureux sous le poids de Yuuri, ses cheveux blonds coincés sous le bras de Victor.

-Moi aussi, loosers.

 

* * *

 

_4_

* * *

 

 

La fermeture éclair. C’est la fermeture éclair, évidemment, _merde_. Il y en a deux, des courtes, tout à fait décoratives et inutiles, et il a fallu que ses cheveux s’y coincent. Il n’aime pas vraiment ce pull, en plus : mais il est fait d’une matière noire un peu luisante qui s’approche du cuir, et il s’est dit que ça plairait à Otabek. Il a retiré son jean déchiré en premier, ondulant ses hanches comme l’autre Yuuri lui avait montré ; avec la lenteur sensuelle qu’il avait fait sienne à force de danser le ballet. Il ne portait rien en-dessous, et voir Otabek rougir avait été largement satisfaisant. Son petit-ami n’avait pas besoin de savoir que ça n’avait rien de calculé, mais que Yuri procrastinait sur sa lessive. Il avait brièvement considéré s’y mettre ce matin, puis Otabek lui avait dit que son avion venait d’atterrir et il avait laissé tomber.

Puis le pull, avec ces foutues fermetures éclair aux épaules, jolies mais inutiles, et sa crinière blonde tombant maintenant en-dessous de ses omoplates.

-Quand tu auras fini de rire, tu pourrais venir m’aider, grogne-t-il.

Yuri préfère ne pas s’imaginer à quoi il doit ressembler, avec son pull remonté jusqu’à son cou et ses bras toujours enfouis dans les manches. Il peut sentir la légère douleur de la mèche agrippée dans la fermeture, mais ce n’est rien comparé à la réaction d’Otabek. C’est la première fois qu’il l’entend avoir un fou rire, et dans d’autres circonstances il aurait adoré ça.

-Beka, marmonne-t-il.

Un vrai fou rire, brutal et incontrôlable. Il ne peut même pas voir son visage, et se demande vaguement s’il a des larmes aux coins des yeux. Yuri attend, accepte l’humiliation et prend soin de ne pas trop tirer sur le pull. Il n’a pas envie d’arracher la mèche de cheveux. De toute façon, il a tué l’ambiance, et ils vont sûrement passer le reste de la soirée à regarder un film.

-Désolé, murmure Otabek.

Il peut encore entendre le rire fantôme dans sa voix. Otabek l’aide à démêler ses cheveux, et quand Yuri fait mine de remettre le pull, il interrompt son mouvement.

-Autant l’enlever, maintenant, dit-il avec un sourire.

En cet instant, Yuri le hait de toute son âme. Il est majeur depuis quelques mois, mais ils ont dû attendre la fin de la saison pour se voir à Saint Pétersbourg. Yuri y a son propre studio, contrairement à Otabek à Almaty, et ils voulaient un endroit rien qu’à eux pour leur première fois. Yuri avait tout prévu, des capotes aux nouveaux draps, tout sauf ce pull à la con. Et là Otabek doit le trouver ridicule et _gênant et enfantin et va probablement le quitter et rentrer chez lui et ne plus jamais l’appeler._

-Merci, maintenant je suis à poil avec toi tout habillé, je dois vraiment avoir l’air con.

Il a toujours le réflexe de la colère dans le sang, mais Otabek le connaît de l’intérieur. Sait chacune de ses manies, de ses défauts, de ses angoisses.

-Tu es magnifique, Yura, dit-il avec sincérité. Et je pourrais passer des heures à te regarder si je n’avais pas terriblement envie de te prendre sur chaque surface plane de ton appartement.

Yuri le dévisage, silencieux. Otabek recule d’un pas, ses mains tièdes quittant ses épaules, et retire son t-shirt d’un mouvement un peu brusque. Il continue avec ses chaussettes, son jean et son caleçon.

-Tu n’as plus de raison de te sentir ridicule, dit-il simplement.

Yuri l’aime déjà, mais à cet instant il tombe encore un peu amoureux de lui. De cet homme parfait et intense, qui ne sait pas mentir mais peut réciter du Emily Dickinson dans son sommeil.

-Il est probable que je pleure à un moment donné, admet Yuri d’une voix qui se brise déjà. N’y fais pas attention.

Otabek l’embrasse, sourit contre ses lèvres et glisse ses mains sur ses hanches. Son corps est chaud contre le sien.

 

* * *

  _9_

* * *

L’endroit sent la peinture fraîche. Otabek hésite encore pour la couleur, et a fini par acheter deux pots différents juste pour se laisser l’occasion de changer d’avis. Du vert forêt, et du gris perle. Ce n’est pas un choix capital, mais juste les quatre murs du bureau. Le reste du garage n’a pas grande importance : il sera vite sale et encombré, de toute façon, et les tâches d’huile feront office de décoration. Il n’y a que le bureau qu’il voulait personnel et accueillant. Il a déjà récupéré quelques meubles, prévu des cartons pour le rangement des papiers, et quelques cadres photos. Il y en a trois de sa famille, une d’une compétition où il a gagné l’or, et une de Yuri. C’est un cliché qui date un peu ; leur appartement d’Almaty, la cuisine illuminée des tons doux du petit matin, et l’amour de sa vie assis sur le plan de travail, une tasse de thé entre ses mains. Yuri ne regarde pas l’objectif. Il est au téléphone, mais Otabek a oublié avec qui. Il ne sourit pas. Son expression est neutre et calme, presque sereine. Ses cheveux sont noués en un chignon négligé, et il a une trace de morsure dans le creux de son cou. Il a soupiré quand il a remarqué Otabek et son téléphone, mais c’était trop tard.

L’endroit sent la peinture fraîche, mais Otabek n’a pas encore commencé les travaux.

-Hé, dit-il en s’appuyant dans l’ouverture de la porte.

Yuri ne se retourne pas. Il est accroupi face à un mur à moitié peint, son pinceau à la main, son t-shirt blanc déjà tâché.

-Hé, répond-t-il.

-Tu n’es plus fâché ?

Yuri n’est pas rentré cette nuit. Après leur dispute, il est sorti en claquant la porte, et Otabek a passé la nuit à fixer le plafond. Il ne l’a pas attendu ce matin, et est allé directement au garage. Il a trouvé la porte déjà ouverte. Il apprendra, plus tard, que Yuri est allé voir son associé avec qui il a acheté les locaux, et l’a regardé méchamment jusqu’à ce que l’autre homme ne lui tende un double des clefs.

-J’ai réfléchi, dit-il prudemment. Et même si je ne suis pas d’accord avec ta décision, je vais fermer ma gueule et t’aider, parce que c’est dont tu as besoin de ma part.

-J’ai besoin de ton honnêteté, aussi.

Yuri tourne la tête. Ses yeux sont un peu rougis, mais son regard est perçant.

-Je ne veux pas que tu prennes ta retraite maintenant. Tu n’as jamais eu de blessures graves, et tu peux encore patiner deux ou trois saisons avant d’être vraiment trop âgé, et tu vas me manquer. Mais c’est ta décision, et ta carrière.

Il inspire profondément, et se redresse. Son pinceau dégouline sur son legging en simili cuir, et Otabek se promet de lui en racheter un en guise d’excuse. Et peut-être parce qu’il ne peut pas se passer de Yuri en cuir.

-Alors on va faire un compromis, continue-t-il. Tu continueras à patiner avec moi, au moins un week-end de temps en temps, et je viendrais t’aider au garage en attendant que tu embauches des mécaniciens.

Otabek hoche la tête. Il n’est pas certain d’être capable de parler. Il savait que Yuri réagirait mal quand il lui annoncerait qu’il prenait sa retraire à seulement vingt-sept ans, et qu’il avait déjà loué un garage pour monter une entreprise avec un associé. Qu’il avait fait ça sans lui en parler, n’ayant pas les couilles de se montrer franc avant d’être sûr qu’il ne pourrait pas revenir en arrière sur son choix.

-Maintenant viens m’embrasser, connard, ou c’est ta gueule que je vais peindre.

Otabek s’exécute, et quand Yuri est solide et réel entre ses bras, il reprend son souffle.

-Merci, murmure-t-il contre ses cheveux. Je t’aime.

-Je t’aime aussi, mais ne me refais plus jamais un truc pareil.

-J’aurais trop peur que tu m’assassines et que Yuuri t’aide à cacher le corps.

Yuri rit contre sa joue, et l’embrasse, longuement. Il sent la peinture fraîche. Ça lui rappelle un autre jour, une autre couleur, une autre émotion.

-Tu as choisi le vert forêt.

-Le gris est moche.

Le mois suivant, il posera la photo de Yuri sur son bureau, et regardera l’amour de sa vie grimacer quand il la remarquera.

-J’ai une sale gueule là-dessus, dira-t-il.

Otabek l’ignorera, et placera le cadre bien en évidence à chaque visite de Yuri.

* * *

 

_5_

* * *

 

 

Otabek en a trois maintenant : un à chaque lobe, et un hélix à l’oreille gauche. Ils sont tous en plaqué or, et ils s’accordent bien avec sa nouvelle médaille. Yuri a décroché l’argent cette fois-ci, et ils se sont bouffés des yeux tout le long du podium. Le banquet qui a suivi lui a paru interminable, et en sortant de l’ascenseur de l’hôtel Yuri était déjà décoiffé et Otabek à bout de souffle. S’ils ont croisé quelqu’un dans le couloir, ils ne s’en souviennent plus. Ils ont fait l’amour jusqu’au petit matin, et quand le lever du soleil a baigné la chambre d’ocre et de rouge, Otabek leur a fait monter un petit-déjeuner. Il avait négocié avec son coach et l’organisation des Quatre Continents pour avoir une meilleure chambre qu’à l’ordinaire.

Yuri lui a dit, plusieurs fois, que ça n’avait pas grande importance, et qu’il avait l’habitude des lits trop petits et des rideaux trop fins, mais Otabek avait insisté.

-Considère ça comme un cadeau.

-Si tu voulais vraiment me faire un cadeau, j’ai une wish list sur Outlaw Moscow. Et puis mon anniversaire n’est que dans deux mois.

-Je sais.

Yuri se tourne vers lui. Il est couché sur le flanc, sa peau de porcelaine très blanche sur les draps rose satiné, son corps nu et cruel en travers du lit. Il n’a jamais été de nature pudique, mais depuis sa majorité, il est rare qu’il prenne la peine de s’habiller quand il est seul avec Otabek. Ils se voient peu, principalement pendant les compétitions et peut-être deux ou trois voyages en tout à Almaty ou Saint Pétersbourg, et il sait qu’Otabek le voudra nu très vite. Leurs messages perpétuels, leurs appels longs de plusieurs heures au milieu de la nuit, et les sessions Skype sur des écrans à la lumière froide n’égaleront jamais le contact de leurs peaux et l’odeur de leurs corps. Otabek imagine que s’ils étaient un couple normal, ils ne seraient pas aussi voraces l’un de l’autre.

Il voudrait tester cette théorie.

-Je vais faire quelque chose de romantique, montre-toi indulgent.

Yuri roule des yeux, se redresse sur les draps défaits. Ses cheveux tombent en cascade sur ses épaules et dans son dos. Avec les années, il a gagné en muscle et en virilité, mais quand Otabek le regarde, il voit toujours un peu ce gamin instable qui ne savait exprimer ses sentiments qu’en les hurlant à la gueule du monde.

-Alors fais-le rapidement, Beka. Mon vol n’est que dans six heures et on a encore des capotes.

Otabek grimace vaguement.

-Yura, je suis crevé.

-Moi aussi, princesse, mais on ne se revoit pas avant les Mondiaux dans deux mois.

Otabek soupire, mais l’embrasse au coin des lèvres avant de se lever. Il est tout aussi nu que Yuri, et il peut sentir son regard dans son dos quand il traverse la chambre et se penche pour prendre quelque chose dans son sac. Il se met à genoux sur le bord du lit pour lui présenter, quand Yuri voit l’écrin en velours rouge dans sa main, Otabek ravale son rire.

-Beka, croasse-t-il. C’est quoi cette merde ?

-On a déjà parlé de mariage, Yura, et tu sais que je suis d’accord avec toi.

Son expression horrifiée diminue en intensité, et il s’assoit en tailleur face à lui. La moquette est froide sous les genoux d’Otabek.

-Qu’est-ce que c’est, alors ? Et pourquoi tu fais des trucs comme ça ?

-Je voulais juste voir la tête que tu ferais.

Yuri le fusille du regard.

-Je suis une mauvaise influence sur toi, murmure-t-il entre ses dents.

-Si je n’étais pas déjà un peu cruel dans le fond, je ne serais sûrement pas avec toi.

-Certes.

Otabek commence à se sentir nerveux, et il n’aime pas ça. Il était sûr de sa décision il y a encore quelques heures, mais maintenant que Yuri semble hésiter à saisir l’écrin, il flippe.

-Yura, soupire-t-il. Aie un peu de pitié.

Yuri acquiesce distraitement, et lui prend le velours des mains. Quand il l’ouvre, il paraît rajeunir de cinq ans. Ses yeux verts se font un peu humides et les traits de son visage s’adoucissent, et Otabek se sent étrangement béni d’être le seul à témoigner de ces instants où Yuri se montre vulnérable, presque fragile. C’est comme ça qu’il l’aime – comme il aime le patineur prodigue, le gamin en colère, le soldat inflexible, la prima ballerina.

-Ça ressemble pas à celle de ton putain de château. Tu t’es acheté un appartement ? Tu t’es  acheté un _putain_ d’appartement ?

La clef, petite et argentée, repose entre ses doigts.

- _Notre_ appartement, si tu le veux.

Yuri glousse, un son un peu mouillé qui prend Otabek à la gorge. Il se redresse, les articulations de ses jambes douloureuses après son programme de la veille et la nuit fauve qu’ils ont passé, et embrasse Yuri plus maladroitement qu’à son habitude. Il sent l’huile de coco, la sueur et l’hiver, et il se niche entre ses bras comme si c’était le seul endroit où il avait sa place.

-Putain, oui, Beka. Merci.

Il pleure un peu, mais Otabek aussi, alors ils ne le mentionneront pas.

-Je t’envoie un double de chez moi dès que je rentre, murmure Yuri contre ses lèvres. Je n’ai qu’à venir chez toi juste après les Mondiaux, je devrais avoir un peu de temps libre avant de reprendre l’entraînement.

Puis il ajoute, son sourire un peu mauvais :

-Si je gagne l’or aux Mondiaux, tu m’apprendras à conduire avec la Harley ?

-Non.

Yuri marmonne une insulte en russe entre ses lèvres, et Otabek enfouie ses mains dans ses cheveux.

-Par contre, dit-il lentement, si tu refais ce truc avec ta langue.

Il sent l’huile de coco, la sueur et l’hiver, et le cuir du blouson qu’il lui emprunte à chaque fois et oublie de lui rendre.

 

* * *

 

_7_

* * *

 

 

Yuri ne danse plus le ballet comme avant, mais il a su rester plus souple et malléable que n’importe qui d’autre. Il s’est insensibilisé à la douleur, a repoussé les limites de son corps jusqu’à les rendre indicibles et floues, et a fondu chacune de ses médailles avec son sang et ses os – il a fait de sa chair de l’or. Mais il n’aurait jamais pu y arriver seul. Yakov a construit le patineur qu’il est devenu, mais Lilia Baranovskaya a modelé son identité. Il voudrait croire, parfois, qu’elle est la mère qu’il n’a jamais eue, mais elle est plus cruelle que ça. Il n’y a rien de doux et de protecteur en elle. Elle a cette même rage guerrière, ce même désir de destruction dans les tripes, et il pense que si elle l’a accepté comme disciple, c’est qu’elle s’est vue en lui comme dans un miroir.

-Plus haut.

Yuri redresse un peu sa jambe, et Lilia acquiesce. Elle fait des demi-cercles autour de lui, prédatrice. Malgré les années, elle n’a rien perdu de sa grâce et de sa fausse délicatesse. Elle semble à peine toucher le sol, et elle se déplace avec une légèreté que Yuri aime à imiter. Il est naturellement moins élégant qu’elle, mais il en est si proche. Souvent, il fait sursauter Otabek quand il se glisse derrière-lui pour l’enlacer, sans un bruit, sans un son. Il dit que c’est un truc de chat, mais Yuri a appris en regardant Lilia, et Lilia est née comme ça.

-Tes pointes sont mauvaises.

Yuri serre les dents, change sa posture. C’est à peine si Lilia le laisse reprendre son souffle. Il peut la voir du coin de l’œil, en périphérie de son œuvre. Elle ne le quitte jamais du regard. Quelque part, ça l’a toujours rassuré. Il n’y a qu’elle et Otabek qui portent toujours leur attention sur lui, mais différemment. Otabek voit l’or de ses cheveux, la pulpe de sa peau, l’esquisse de ses sourires absents, sa nuque, ses poignets, la courbe de ses cuisses et les nuances de ses yeux. Lilia voit sa mâchoire, l’angle de sa colonne vertébrale, la solidité de ses chevilles, la finesse de ses doigts tendus et la justesse de ses os.

-Retourne à la barre et applique-toi, bon sang, siffle-t-elle.

Yuri se laisse un instant avant de lui obéir. Il vérifie sa posture dans le miroir, n’y trouve aucun défaut, et laisse ses bras retomber le long de son corps. Déjà, Lilia sort du studio. Il la regarde partir, perplexe, et remarque qu’elle n’a pas pris son manteau de fourrure avec elle. Lilia paraît toujours ignorer le froid, et le mois d’avril est clément cette année, mais Yuri sait qu’elle cache son paquet de cigarettes et son briquet dans ses poches. Il sait qu’elle fume en cachette, et il lui fait du chantage depuis longtemps en échange d’occasionnels manques à son régime alimentaire – si Yakov apprenait qu’elle n’a pas arrêté comme elle le prétend, il serait capable de fouiller ses affaires pour tenter de l’en empêcher.

_Ce vieux con trouve qu’une femme qui fume est vulgaire_ , avait-elle sifflé quand Yuri avait conclu leur accord. _Je compte bien lui prouver qu’il a tort, comme toujours_.

-Lilia, j’étais parfait et tu le sais. T’es chiante quand t’as pas eu ta dose et-

Les mots meurent sur ses lèvres, et il serre dans sa main la fourrure du manteau.

-Retourne à l’intérieur, Yuri, dit-elle froidement.

Elle est assise sur les marches devant le studio, à même le béton. Elle est légèrement penchée en avant, ses mains crispées sur son ventre. Elle tremble un peu dans sa robe de velours noire, mais ce n’est pas le vent.

-Lilia.

Il la couvre avec le manteau, et elle n’essaie même pas le repousser quand il s’assoit à ses côtés.

-Inspire profondément, dit-il d’une voix qu’il espère calme. Ne ferme pas les yeux, et ne bouge pas la tête.

Yuri la regarde combattre la nausée – parce que la dernière fois qu’il a vu quelqu’un d’aussi pâle, c’est quand Mila avait eu la gastro l’année passée. Il avait voulu l’aider, et bien sûr elle avait vomi sur ses chaussures avant qu’elle ait eu le temps de lui dire qu’elle était malade. Des Richelieu en fausse peau de python, bien sûr, qu’Otabek venait juste de lui offrir. Il lui avait envoyé la facture le lendemain.

-Tu as mieux à faire, dit-elle sans se tourner vers lui. Le Grand Prix est dans deux semaines.

-Putain, Lilia, je vais pas perdre dix ans d’entraînement en dix minutes.

-Surveille ton langage, jeune homme, siffle-t-elle en se redressant brusquement.

Elle se rassoit aussitôt, ses mains à mi-chemin entre son ventre et ses lèvres. Il se retient de marmonner _je te l’avais dit, vieille peau_ et attend avec elle que ça passe. Quand Lilia reprend un peu de couleur sous les couches de fond de teint, il fouille ses poches et lui allume une cigarette. Elle le remercie à mi-mot, et la fume à moitié avant de finir par parler.

-J’ai besoin que tu n’en parles à personne.

-Je crois que Yakov t’aimerait encore même si tu avais la lèpre, franchement.

Elle ne répond pas, et Yuri écarquille les yeux. Il hésite vaguement à reculer.

-Ce n’est pas la lèpre, hein ?

-Je savais qu’on aurait dû te pousser à faire des études, soupire-t-elle.

-Une gastro, alors ? Ou t’as mangé un truc bizarre ?

Lilia le dévisage avec dédain, mais son expression hautaine perd un peu de son intensité.

-Ce n’est rien. Ça passera.

Il sait qu’elle ment, mais pendant un moment, il est prêt à passer à autre chose. Mais ses mains osseuses tremblent, et elle a dû mal à porter la cigarette à sa bouche. Il n’aime pas ça. Il se dit que quand il en parlera à Otabek ce soir – _évidemment_ , qu’il lui en parlera, même si elle lui a demandé le contraire, parce que c’est _Beka_ – il s’en voudra de ne pas avoir insisté. Ils sont à Saint Pétersbourg pour les prochaines compétitions, parce que les Mondiaux sont à Berlin, mais ils ne s’entraînent pas ensemble. Ils ont essayé, un moment, mais ils étaient trop distraits ou trop agacés de se voir à longueur de journée.

-Il vaudrait mieux que tu ailles chez le médecin, quand même. Sinon, tu vas le refiler à tout le studio.

Lilia renifle.

-Je suis déjà allée chez le médecin.

Yuri ne la quitte pas des yeux. Elle se racle la gorge, écrase son mégot sur le sol et redresse la tête.

-Le cancer n’est pas contagieux, Yuri. Tu le saurais si tu avais continué jusqu’au lycée.

Il ne trouve rien à dire. Elle a les yeux un peu humides, et il ne trouve rien à dire.

-J’ai commencé la chimio il y a deux semaines. Il a été diagnostiqué tard, mais j’ai encore des chances assez élevées.

Un silence s’étiole entre eux, et Yuri croise les bras sur son torse. Il commence à sortir le vent contre le tissu fin de son legging.

-Combien, dit-il dans un souffle.

Lilia évite son regard.

-Cinquante pourcents.

- _Tu appelles ça élevé ? Tu te fous de ma gueule ?_

-Langage, grimace-t-elle.

-Va te faire foutre, Lilia. Deux semaines. _Au moins_ deux semaines. Tu comptais me le dire un jour ou me laisser un message le jour de tes funérailles, bordel ?

-Yuri.

Il se lève, et est heureux d’être en colère. Si sa rage passe, il a peur de s’écrouler en morceaux.

-Je viens avec toi à l’hôpital pour la chimio. Je payerais les frais médicaux, il me reste de l’argent de côté dont je ne sais pas quoi foutre.

Elle le regarde, maintenant, et il y a dans ses yeux quelque chose qu’il ne saurait pas nommer.

-Quoi, siffle-t-il.

-Tu as tellement grandi, Yura.

Sa voix tremble, cette fois, et il a peur qu’elle commence à pleurer.

-Je me raserais la tête quand tu perdras tes cheveux, dit-il stupidement. Comme ça, on sera assorti, et personne ne viendra nous emmerder.

Lilia rit, franchement, et Yuri a envie de crier. Quand elle fait mine de se lever, il l’aide et la guide à l’intérieur du studio. Elle lui explique les procédures médicales, et il ne lâche pas sa main. Ils prennent du retard sur l’entraînement de la journée, et elle l’engueule, et il ne lâche pas sa main. Elle lui donne les dates de la chimiothérapie, et il regarde déjà les horaires de bus pour l’accompagner. Quand elle le conduit jusqu’à chez lui, elle le laisse l’embrasser sur la joue, et elle lui souhaite une bonne soirée. Sa peau est froide et douce, et elle sent le gingembre et le tabac froid. Yuri monte les quatre étages en courant, et trouve les rangers d’Otabek dans l’entrée, et Otabek dans la cuisine. Le premier qui rentre doit préparer le diner, et l’autre doit faire la vaisselle.

-Ton programme avance ? demande-t-il quand il entend Yuri dans le couloir.

-Non.

Otabek hausse un sourcil, et manque de faire tomber la cuillère dans la casserole quand il voit Yuri. Il a commencé à pleurer dès que la voiture de Lilia a disparu à l’angle de la rue, et il n’a pas réussi à s’arrêter. Ses joues sont trempées, et la manche de son pull est humide.

-Tu peux me faire couler un bain ?

Otabek coupe le feu de la gazinière, et ouvre les bras.

-D’abord, je veux savoir à qui je dois casser la gueule.

-Personne, croasse Yuri.

-Dommage.

Ils mettent au point un plan d’attaque dès le soir même, Yuri vautré dans les bras d’Otabek, encore trempé après son bain. Ils prévoient les finances, l’argent épargné qu’ils peuvent débloquer, la meilleure manière de l’annoncer à Yakov, les risques d’entraînement interrompus ou annulés. Deux semaines plus tard, Yuri décroche le bronze au Grand Prix, et Lilia commence à perdre ses cheveux.

 

* * *

 

_11_

* * *

 

 

Il avait oublié comme la patinoire de l’Ice Castle était petite. Il y a déjà patiné plusieurs fois pendant des visites au Yu-topia, mais toujours pour tuer le temps, pour montrer quelque chose de nouveau à Victor, ou pour ne pas perdre le rythme. Jamais pour s’entraîner. La glace sous les lames de ses patins lui paraît plus fine, plus fragile. Le froid sur sa peau est plus doux, plus tiède. Ce sont les mêmes mouvements familiers, des gestes qu’il a effectué mille fois, mais ils semblent incertains ici. Il passe aisément un triple axel, puis un quadruple salchow, mais il a la sensation dingue qu’il va les rater et tomber jusqu’à ce que ses pieds touchent la glace.

C’est un truc marrant, les émotions.

-Tu vas avoir besoin d’un coach.

Yuri tourne la tête, ralentit légèrement. C’est son homologue Japonais qui le regarde, ses bras croisés sur son torse, son visage à demi enfoui dans le col de sa polaire.

-Non.

Il peut entendre Yuuri soupirer. Le son est plein d’une affection qui le force à détourner le regard. Après toutes ces années, Yuri a accepté Victor et son mari comme des composantes de sa vie, comme des phares dans la nuit, comme des amis et des figures parentales un peu bizarres. Il sait qu’ils l’aiment, et ils savent qu’il les aime. Mais depuis qu’il est arrivé la semaine dernière, il n’a pas passé beaucoup de temps avec eux. Il a traîné dans son lit, il a traîné dans les sources d’eau chaude, il a traîné avec Matcha, et il a ignoré beaucoup de dîners et de promenades en bord de mer. Victor et Yuuri lui laissent du temps. Il le sait, et il en est soulagé, mais il commence à se sentir merdeux. Il ne se souvient même de leur avoir demandé si ça allait, si Yu-topia tournait bien. Il a l’impression de ne pas mériter cette affection.

-Je connais ma routine, mes échauffements, mes programmes, ajoute Yuri.

-Ce n’est pour ça que tu as besoin d’un coach.

-Je travaille sans coach depuis trois ans. Ça ne m’a pas empêché de remporter l’argent aux Mondiaux l’an dernier.

Yuuri ne répond pas aussitôt, et l’autre sait qu’il pense à Lilia. Il a fallu du temps à Yuri pour s’en remettre.

-Et le nouveau type, Sergeï ?

Yuri renifle. Il travaille les pas de sa chorégraphie, des plus simples aux plus complexes.

-Il n’a jamais réussi à gagner mon respect. Il m’est pratiquement inutile.

-Victor pourrait-

-Non. Pas Victor.

Victor serait dur, et cruel, et lui rappelait Lilia, et ça ferait que le rendre plus misérable. Puis Victor l’analyserait, et essaierait de voir les traces de sa rupture et les raisons dans sa danse.

-D’accord, soupire Yuuri.

Il y a un silence, et Yuri croit qu’il a abandonné et exécute un triple salchow.

-Et moi ? dit brusquement Yuuri.

Le patineur russe cesse ses mouvements, s’immobilise sur la glace. Son souffle est un peu court, et les muscles de ses épaules le tirent. Il saute toujours avec les bras levés. C’est devenu sa signature.

-Toi, je veux bien.

Yuuri lui sourit, satisfait. Victor préparera le diner, et quand il appellera Yurio, il fera l’effort de les rejoindre et viendra manger avec eux. 

 

* * *

_5_

* * *

 

Ils s’envoient des messages tous les jours, mais les sessions Skype sont différentes. Ils essaient d’en faire au moins une par semaine quand ils ont le temps, ou deux par mois quand leurs entraînements respectifs sont trop prenants. Il y avait beaucoup de frustration, les premières fois, à pouvoir se voir sans se toucher, à se parler avec des voix faussées, à se voir sans vraiment se regarder. Mais leur relation est ainsi ; ils s’y sont habitués. Yuri sait, dans l’absolu, que les relations à longue distance ne fonctionnent pas. Mila lui a répété mille fois, Victor a émis des doutes, et Yuuri a paru désolé pour lui. Lilia – Lilia attend juste que ça se termine, et ne voit en Otabek qu’un concurrent et en leur histoire qu’une incongruité temporaire.

Yuri s’en fout.

Il ne fait jamais ce qu’on lui demande, pas sans montrer les dents et les griffes, et ne voit pas pourquoi il sacrifierait Otabek au nom d’une hypothétique rupture inéluctable. Il est heureux avec lui. Il est heureux par messages, il est heureux par Skype, il est heureux de savoir qu’il pense à lui, et au final il est loin selon des critères qui n’ont pas d’importance.

-Qu’est-ce que tu as fait à tes cheveux ? marmonne Yuri.

Otabek arque un sourcil. Il a attaché la partie la plus longue en une queue de cheval, nouée juste au-dessus de son undercut.

-J’ai vu ça dans un film, dit-il vaguement.

Yuri renifle.

-Tu as l’air d’un hipster.

-J’ai l’air cool et tu le sais. Je pourrais te retourner la question, Yura.

Yuri fronce les sourcils, et jette un bref coup d’œil à son reflet numérique dans le coin de l’écran. Il a embaumé ses cheveux avec un masque au karité qu’il a emprunté à Mila, et enroulé le tout dans une serviette chaude.

-Parce que tu crois que j’avais des cheveux pareils sans des heures de boulot et d’entretien ?

Otabek esquisse un sourire.

-Un mythe est brisé.

-T’es con. Parle-moi de ta semaine.

Otabek s’exécute, et ils discutent jusqu’à la tombée de la nuit. Yuri lui décrit chacun des chats qu’il a croisé et lui envoie la musique qu’il va utiliser pour son prochain programme libre. C’est un truc un peu estival aux accents électro qui fait sourire Otabek.

-Tu as enfin renoncé à chorégraphier du hard rock ?

-Lilia a fini par me convaincre.

-Elle doit être ravie.

-Pas vraiment, admet Yuri. Elle n’aime pas ça non plus. Si ça ne tenait qu’à elle, je continuerais sur du classique, mais Yakov m’a donné son accord. Je commence à m’ennuyer avec le ballet. Je n’ai plus le physique qu’il faut, de toute façon.

Il est toujours légèrement plus petit qu’Otabek, mais ses épaules sont plus carrées et son visage plus adulte, et il ne porte plus les justaucorps de la même manière. Il doit se réinventer à nouveau, maintenant qu’il a quasiment fini de grandir. Il a dû arrêter les compétitions l’an dernier parce que son corps lui était devenu inconnu et inutile, mais il sait qu’il prendra sa revanche cette saison.

-J’ai hâte de te revoir sur la glace, confie Otabek.

-Toi et le reste du monde, princesse.

Il lui sourit en pixels, et il a l’absurde impulsion de toucher l’écran du bout des doigts, comme s’il pouvait atteindre sa joue, l’angle de sa mâchoire, la petite cicatrice juste à son oreille.

-Et puis, j’ai franchi une étape aujourd’hui, dit lentement Yuri.

Otabek le fixe avec curiosité, et Yuri tire la langue. Le piercing est neuf, luisant, et la chair encore douloureuse et gonflée.

- _Yura_ , siffle Otabek.

Il y a dans ses yeux autant de surprise que de désir, et Yuri espère qu’il ne rougit pas. Il garde la bouche ouverte, se sent ridicule, se sent puissant.

-Tu as fait ça _aujourd’hui_  ?

Yuri lèche ses lèvres, déglutit.

-Ouais. J’avais envie qu’on soit un de ces couples énervants qui accordent leurs fringues, mais je te voyais mal en fourrure léopard.

-N’essaie pas de me rattraper, Yura, j’en ai encore tellement de prévus.

Otabek en arbore trois aux oreilles. Il en avait au sourcil, avant, mais ça a fini par se reboucher parce que c’était risqué de le porter sur la glace en cas de chute.

-Aucune chance. Ça fait putain de mal.

Il a mal quand il ferme la bouche, et il a mal quand il avale. Il aurait regretté si ça ne lui allait pas aussi bien, et si Otabek n’avait pas eu l’air aussi libidineux en une fraction de seconde.

-Je suis condamné à manger avec une paille pendant deux semaines.

-Tu n’y as pas tout à fait réfléchi, n’est-ce pas ?

Yuri grimace.

-Plus ou moins, admet-il.

Il y a un bref silence, puis Otabek se racle la gorge et dit :

-J’aime bien.

Yuri sourit, mauvais.

-Je sais.

-Dommage pour tes cheveux, ça ruine le truc. Je ne vais pas pouvoir me masturber avec cette image-là.

Yuri rougit, cette fois, et enfouit son visage dans ses bras croisés. Il peut entendre Otabek rire, le son rauque et pur. Puis un autre bruit, sourd, qui vient du rez-de-chaussée. Il relève la tête, se tourne bêtement vers la porte fermée de sa chambre.

-Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ?

-Je sais pas, murmure-t-il. Le chat a dû faire tomber un truc.

-Probable. Va rincer tes cheveux et on peut recommencer.

- _Beka_.

-Ou pas. Comme tu veux.

Il paraît gêné, maintenant, et Yuri trouve ça hilarant. Ils en sont encore à des stades de leur relation où certaines choses sont embarrassantes, incertaines, à négocier. Ils fixent encore les règles.

-Attends, dit brusquement Yuri.

Il se lève, réajuste la serviette enroulé autour de son crâne. Soit les restes qu’il a mangé en rentrant étaient plus vieux qu’il ne le pensait, soit il y a un problème.

-Yuri ?

-J’ai un pressentiment bizarre. Te déconnecte pas, je reviens.

Il n’attend pas sa réponse, sort de sa chambre et descend les escaliers.

-Grandpa ? appelle-t-il. C’est le chat qui a fait ce bruit ?

Quand il n’obtient pas de réponse, il s’inquiète plus sérieusement. Il trouve son grand-père allongé dans la cuisine, inconscient, ses mains ridées crispés sur son torse. Un instant, Yuri se fige, et il faut d’interminables secondes pour parvenir à bouger et à se pencher au-dessus de lui. Il essaie vainement de lui faire un massage cardiaque, met trop de temps à taper le numéro des urgences dans son téléphone, et panique quand on lui demande l’adresse. L’ambulance arrive, mais il a besoin des papiers d’assurance, et il monte en courant les chercher dans sa chambre.

-Je te rappelle, dit-il à Otabek en fermant l’écran de son ordinateur.

Il leur faudra onze minutes pour arriver à l’hôpital. Onze minutes.

 

* * *

 

_3_

* * *

 

 

Yuri est déjà venu, mais la première fois – l’an dernier – il était nerveux à cause du malaise qui s’installait lentement entre Otabek et lui. Il n’a pas prêté attention à la maison. Il n’a pas prêté attention aux hectares de verger qui l’entourent. Il n’a pas prêté attention aux hauts plafonds et au mobilier Art Déco du salon. Il n’a pas prêté attention au nombre de salles de bains.

-Six ? _Six ?_

-Moins que sept mais plus que cinq, oui.

Yuri l’ignore, traverse les couloirs en courant, ses chaussettes glissant sur le parquet ciré. C’est un peu comme le patinage, alors il ne tombe pas, et passe d’une porte à l’autre avec une facilité qui fait sourire Otabek. Il le suit, amusé, perplexe, et vaguement anxieux. La dernière fois que Yuri est venu chez lui à Almaty, ils ont eu leur premier et unique rencard. A cause des compétitions, leur relation se construit en pointillées, faites de messages et de sessions Skype, et de rares contacts lors des compétitions. Ils ne se sont même pas embrassés.

-Et ça, c’est quoi ?

Il est appuyé dans l’embrasure d’une pièce, une main sur le chambranle, ses pieds presque _en pointe_. Sa posture est trop souple pour être appropriée à la barre, mais Otabek est certain que s’il le laisse attendre là encore cinq minutes, il commencera à faire des arabesques par pur automatisme.

-C’est une bibliothèque.

-Merci, je ne suis pas complètement débile. Mais pourquoi vous avez besoin d’une pièce entière pour ranger des _livres_  ?

Yuri paraît sincèrement désorienté, et quand il entre finalement et lance de brefs regards aux étagères et aux vitrines, Otabek a du mal à lire son expression. Il y a tout un pan de mur ordonné selon la classification de Dewey, faisant face à trois fauteuils Chesterfield en velours noir – trois, pour Otabek, sa mère et son frère, parce que son père lit toujours sans son bureau. Ils ont chacun leur domaine de prédilections. Otabek a une faiblesse pour la littérature slave classique, la théologie et l’histoire du Kazakhstan. Parfois, Emily Dickinson ou William Wordsworth, et plus rarement encore, des ouvrages de philosophie.

-Et tu les as tous lus ? demande vaguement Yuri.

Otabek lui sourit, mais Yuri ne le regarde pas. Il a les yeux rivés sur les tranches des livres.

-Bien sûr que non.

Otabek l’observe, et comprend. Yuri n’est pas effaré, ou envieux, il est mal à l’aise. Il n’a jamais consacré beaucoup de temps ou d’énergie à l’école, et n’a jamais fait d’études. Lilia lui a proposé plusieurs fois de prendre des cours à distance, mais il a toujours refusé. Il se sent trop stupide. Il a dû sacrifier beaucoup pour chacune de ses médailles, et a consacré tellement aux entraînements qu’il en a oublié d’être autre chose qu’un athlète. Il a confié une fois à Otabek qu’il regrettait ce choix. Que maintenant, il était risible, et qu’il se détestait à chaque fois qu’il se retrouvait à un banquet ou à un gala et que quelqu’un se mettait à parler politique ou culture. Il ne savait jamais quoi dire, finissait toujours par trouver une excuse pour échapper aux questions qu’il ne parvenait même pas à comprendre.

-Tu restes une semaine, n’est-ce pas ?

Yuri tourne brièvement la tête, acquiesce.

-Tu peux emprunter ce que tu veux et le rendre avant de partir, Yura. On a beaucoup de livres en russe.

-Tes parents-

-Mon père est en voyage d’affaires pour deux mois, et ma mère est rarement à la maison en ce moment. Ils ne le remarqueront même pas.

Yuri hoche lentement la tête, passe une main dans ses cheveux blonds. Le chignon qu’il avait fait dans l’avion est ruiné depuis longtemps, et il retire l’élastique et les laisse tomber sur ses épaules.

-Cool, dit-il à mi-voix.

Otabek ne le quitte pas des yeux alors qu’il sélectionne des ouvrages au hasard, les empile au fur et à mesure dans l’un des fauteuils. Il les ramène jusqu’à la chambre d’Otabek, et les fout en vrac sur la commode. Otabek lui avait proposé la même chambre d’amis que la dernière fois, mais Yuri a ri et a roulé sa valise jusqu’à la sienne. Il y a un sofa relativement confortable, mais peut-être que Yuri a décidé qu’ils dormiraient ensemble ce soir. Otabek n’aura pas le cœur à refuser.

-Ta famille est riche, dit platement Yuri.

Certains des livres qu’il a choisis lui paraissent vraiment anciens. Otabek s’assoit à ses côtés sur le bord du lit, et hausse les épaules.

-On n’a jamais manqué de rien.

-Beka. Tu as six salles de bain.

-On ne se sert pas vraiment des six, tu sais.

Yuri lui adresse un long regard. Otabek grimace.

-Je vois où tu veux en venir, admet-il.

-Pourquoi je m’en rends compte que maintenant ?

-Parce que ce n’est pas quelque chose dont je parle. Je ne m’en vante pas, et je n’en ai pas honte non plus. C’est juste un fait, Yura.

Yuri renifle.

-C’est bien un discours de mec riche, ça. Ils font quoi, tes mystérieux parents ?

-Mon père est dans la diplomatie. Maman est dans la charité. Elle passe ses journées dans les hôpitaux et dans les refuges.

Il sourit pour lui-même, et ajoute :

-Quand j’ai fait mon coming-out, son premier réflexe a été de créer une association pour aider les gamins qui se retrouvent à la rue à cause de leur sexualité ou de leur genre.

-Et ton père ?

-Il a dit que si je tenais à déclarer des choses dont tout le monde se fout, il tenait à ce que je sache qu’il déteste la couleur beige.

-Ta famille est bizarre. Riche, et bizarre.

Otabek hausse les épaules, et Yuri s’allonge paresseusement en travers du lit. Ses cheveux blonds font un halo entourant son visage, et le bas de son sweat remonte un peu sur ses hanches. Sa peau est pâle, blanche et laiteuse.

-J’ai le temps de faire une sieste avant qu’on aille à la patinoire ?

Otabek ne l’écoute pas. Il s’étend à ses côtés, glisse sa main sur son ventre, ses doigts effleurant sa peau mise à nue, et se penche pour l’embrasser. Ses lèvres sont tièdes et sèches, et son souffle calme. Otabek ne ferme pas les yeux. Il peut voir Yuri fermer les siens, et ses longs cils blonds portent des ombres sur ses joues. Il a le goût du café et de l’insomnie, et la douceur amère du secret. Il sent la noix de coco et le citron de son shampoing.

-Trois ans, murmure Yuri sur ses lèvres, et tu te décides alors que je sors d’un vol de cinq heures et que je ne me suis pas brossé les dents depuis au moins le double.

-Désolé.

-Mon haleine est si mauvaise ?

-Non. Je suis vraiment désolé. Je ne suis pas si impulsif, d’habitude.

Yuri fronce les sourcils, et Otabek se redresse un peu. Quand il tente de retirer sa main de son ventre, Yuri y pose la sienne et serre ses doigts maladroitement. Ses ongles courts égratignent sa peau.

-Tu voulais faire un truc romantique, réalise Yuri avec un demi-sourire. Je parierais sur de la poésie.

-Dickinson, admet Otabek en rougissant.

Yuri roule des yeux. Il lève une main au visage d’Otabek, touche brièvement la petite cicatrice à sa mâchoire, glisse ses doigts sur les cheveux rasés de son undercut.

-Fais-le, ou tu vas m’en vouloir plus tard.

-Je ne suis pas sûr de mon choix. Pas complètement.

-Beka.

Otabek inspire profondément, et récite :

-Love — is anterior to Life, Posterior — to Death, Initial of Creation, and, The Exponent of Breath.

Yuri l’embrasse, longuement, et sourit contre sa bouche.

-C’était parfait, dit-il. Il faudra sûrement que tu me le traduises et me l’expliques plus tard, mais c’était parfait.

 

* * *

 

_11_

* * *

 

 

Yuri préfère les supermarchés japonais. Les _konbinis_ sont toujours plus sobres, plus respirables, plus sains. La bouffe n’a rien à voir avec celle de la Russie, et les autres clients sont plus aimables. Quand Victor et Yuuri se sont définitivement installés à Hasetsu, il trouvait toute cette politesse agaçante, mais avec le temps il a appris à l’apprécier. Otabek disait qu’il se faisait vieux, et Yuri répondait généralement que lui commençait à dire _à mon époque_ un peu trop souvent. Il y a d’autres endroits à Hasetsu auxquels Yuri s’est attaché, mais le konbini du quartier est différent. C’est un lieu neutre, où personne ne lui prête attention, où personne ne le reconnaît, où il est juste le touriste blond qui connaît dix phrases de japonais.

Il a déjà la liste de courses dans les mains quand il passe les portes automatiques – écrite par Victor avec des annotations en russe, affichée sur le frigo quand il s’est levé ce matin. Il leur manque des produits qu’il a déjà vu mille fois, et il remplit son sac rapidement. Il hésite entre deux marques de konjac noir, et se rappelle avec un vague sourire la première fois où Otabek a goûté à la cuisine japonaise. Il est rare de trouver des sushis au Kazakhstan. Yuuri avait fait du poulpe, et quand Beka avait vu les tentacules, Yuri avait dû se retenir de prendre une photo.

-Je suis un type ouvert d’esprit, Yura, avait-il dit plus tard, mais il y a des limites à ce que je suis capable de mettre dans ma bouche.

Yuri avait fait une blague de cul, et Otabek s’était contenté de le dévisager, résigné. C’était devenu une sorte de code entre eux, après ça. A chaque fois qu’ils étaient ensemble à un gala ou à un diner et qu’ils avaient assez des conversations monotones sur la politique ou les questions indiscrètes sur leur relation, ils échangeaient un regard et articulaient _tentacules_. Il y avait pas mal de situations énervantes dont ils s’étaient extirpés ainsi, mais il arrivait souvent que Yuri l’utilise quand il était juste fatigué ou de mauvaise humeur. Otabek s’en servait souvent pour réclamer une faveur : parfois raisonnable, plus généralement sexuelle. Yuri ne compte plus le nombre de fois où il s’est retrouvé à genoux dans un couloir à cause des _tentacules_. Il imagine que ce n’est plus qu’un mot comme un autre, maintenant.

-Est-ce que ça va ?

Il sursaute, et fait tomber le paquet de konjac qu’il avait dans les mains.

-Ah, désolé, je vous ai fait peur.

Yuri secoue vaguement la tête, marmonne un juron et se penche pour ramasser l’emballage. L’autre l’attrape avant lui, et lui tend, un sourire un peu idiot collé à son visage. Yuri le reconnaît comme un des employés du konbini, mais il est certain de ne pas lui avoir parlé avant.

-Merci, dit-il lentement en glissant le konjac dans son sac de courses.

-Est-ce que ça va ? répète l’employé.

Son anglais est rudimentaire, et son accent japonais très prononcé. Il est plus grand que lui, avec des cheveux courts et noirs et un visage angulaire. Il a un kanji rouge tatoué à la naissance de son cou.

-Oui. Ça va.

-Vous aviez l’air pâle.

Yuri fronce les sourcils.

-Je suis russe. On va rarement bronzer à la plage.

L’employé rit doucement, et ne retourne toujours pas à son travail. Yuri ne sait pas s’il doit se montrer suspicieux, mais ça reste éternellement son premier réflexe.

-J’ai fait quelque chose que je n’aurais pas dû ? dit-il vaguement.

-Non, non, pas du tout. On doit avoir des habitudes bizarres pour vous, non ?

-Pas tant que ça.

-Vous êtes là pour des vacances ?

Yuri ouvre la bouche, la referme. Il peut sentir tout le poids minuscule de son piercing à la langue. Il lui semble, de manière un peu lointaine, qu’il est en train de se faire draguer. Habituellement, il envoie vite chier la personne. Mais il n’est plus en couple, maintenant. Il ne sait pas ce qu’il est supposé faire.

-Plus ou moins.

L’employé hoche la tête, rougit. Yuri n’ajoute rien, et après un silence embarrassé, il finit par esquisser un sourire.

-Vous n’y avez pas vraiment réfléchi, hein ? demande-t-il.

-Non, admet l’employé. Je ne sais même pas si j’ai une chance, en fait.

Yuri roule des yeux.

-Je ne suis pas si intéressant que ça.

L’employé hausse les épaules, rougit plus fort.

-Vous êtes intimidant. Et vous êtes vraiment très beau.

Yuri ne dit rien. Ses cheveux sont sales, noués en un chignon hasardeux, et il enfilé un sweat ringard qui appartient probablement à Victor avant de sortir, le bleu électrique très moche sur le simili cuir de son legging. Il ne se souvient pas de la dernière fois qu’il a pris une douche.

-Tu as un stylo ? dit-il finalement.

L’employé acquiesce vivement, lui tend un Bic noir niché dans une poche de son uniforme. Yuri attrape son poignet dans le même mouvement, le tire un peu vers lui et griffonne son numéro de portable sur sa main. Il peut sentir son pouls contre ses doigts, rapide et affolé comme un battement d’aile de papillon.

-Appelle-moi quand tu as une idée.

-Etsujiro. Je m’appelle Etsujiro.

Yuri lui sourit, ses dents blanches et ses lèvres boudeuses.

-Moi c’est Yuri. J’aime pas les fleurs, et je préfère le chocolat noir. 

 

* * *

_5_

* * *

 

C’est Mila qui arrive la première à l’hôpital. Yuri trouve ça bizarre, parce qu’il n’a encore appelé personne. Son grand-père est encore en salle d’opérations, et il est juste assis là à attendre, à fixer ses pieds et à essayer de ne pas pleurer. L’ambulancier a réussi à faire repartir son cœur, mais rien n’est encore sûr. Yuri a seulement pris le temps d’aller rincer ses cheveux dans le lavabo des toilettes, et les a laissé dégouliner sur son sweat. De temps en temps, une infirmière lui adresse un bref sourire en traversant le couloir, puis Mila apparaît, ses cheveux rouges en vrac, encore habillée pour l’entraînement – son justaucorps de danse est bleu électrique, un neuf qu’elle a acheté avec Yuri lors des dernières soldes – et son manteau jetée sur les épaules. Elle est essoufflée, et elle tient encore son téléphone portable dans une main et un paquet de mouchoirs dans l’autre. Elle les a volés en chemin au comptoir de l’accueil, dira-t-elle plus tard. Elle n’est pas désolée.

-Tiens, dit-elle en lui lançant. Pleure un bon coup maintenant, comme ça tu auras l’air présentable pour voir ton grand-père.

Les larmes lui viennent aussitôt aux yeux, même s’il a passé deux heures à se convaincre qu’il était plus fort que ça. Mila le serre fort dans ses bras, caresse ses cheveux encore humides et attend patiemment que ses sanglots se calment. Il se sent mieux quand il a terminé, et il essuie ses joues avec un mouchoir tandis qu’elle embrasse son front.

-J’ai encore appelé personne, croasse-t-il.

-Non, mais Otabek oui. Il m’a dit qu’il avait aussi prévenu Victor et Yuuri, mais apparemment ils étaient sortis diner et maintenant ils sont coincés dans les bouchons.

- _Il t’a appelé ?_

Mila soupira vaguement. Elle resserre les pans de son manteau sur son justaucorps, et en regardant ses mains Yuri remarque que son vernis est écaillé. Il ne se souvient pas de la dernière fois qu’il a traîné chez elle, de la dernière fois qu’ils ont regardé des émissions de télé-réalité ensemble, ou de comment s’appelle le dernier joueur de hockey avec lequel elle est sortie. Il se sent coupable. Il passe tout son temps libre à parler avec Otabek, maintenant, et de moins en moins avec elle.

-Oui. Essaie de suivre, un peu, on y gagnera du temps. Ça fait deux heures qu’il essaie de t’appeler, et il flippe de manière monumentale.

-J’ai laissé mon téléphone chez moi, admit-il.

-C’est une première, ça.

Il grogne quelque chose d’insultant et immature entre ses dents, et elle le serre dans ses bras.

-Nikolaï est solide, Yuri, dit-elle doucement. Il va s’en sortir.

Ils ne bougent plus, patientent, et Mila lance des regards sombres aux infirmières choquées par sa tenue. Quand Victor et Yuuri arrivent, ils les entendent à l’autre bout du couloir, probablement même avant qu’ils ne sortent de l’ascenseur. Ils sont bruyants, ils ont bu trop de vin, Yuuri s’exclame encore au sujet des embouteillages et Victor bouscule chaque personne qu’ils croisent, et Yuri n’a jamais été aussi heureux de les voir.

-Yurio, tu vas attraper froid avec tes cheveux, crie Yuuri.

Ses mèches blondes sont encore humides, légèrement ondulées sur ses épaules. Victor se met en tête d’harceler les infirmières jusqu’à ce qu’on lui apporte une serviette, et Yuri se sent crever de honte quand il sèche ses cheveux.

-Comment tu te sens ? murmure son ex-mentor alors que Mila parle avec Yuuri.

-Nauséeux.

Victor lui sourit doucement, encadre son visage de ses mains tièdes et le regarde droit dans les yeux.

-Chéri. J’aimerais te dire que ça va aller, et que ton grand-père va s’en sortir. Mais Yuri, il est très vieux, et très affaibli, et il y a des chances qu’il ne se rétablisse pas complètement. Il va falloir que tu sois courageux et responsable. Il y aura peut-être des papiers à signer en cas de décès, des démarches administratives, des décisions à prendre. On fera tout ce qu’on peut pour t’aider, et il y a certaines choses que toi seul peut accomplir.

Yuri déglutit, et hoche lentement la tête. Les doigts de Victor se serrent un peu sur ses joues, presque douloureusement, et il a une dureté dans les yeux que Yuri ne lui connaissait pas.

-Bien. Ton grand-père est très fier de toi. Yuuri et moi sommes fières de toi. Mila t’aimera toujours. Otabek t’adore. Ta famille est plus grande que ce que tu crois. D’accord ?

-D’accord.

Sa voix est plus calme qu’il ne l’aurait espéré, et Victor embrasse ses cheveux avant de l’enlacer brièvement. Yuri passe une des pires nuits de son existence, mais il pense aussi qu’il apprend beaucoup à cet instant-là. Des choses injustes, des choses nécessaires.

-Je t’aime, dit lentement Yuri.

Victor acquiesce.

-Je t’aime aussi, Yurio. Maintenant ouvre grand la bouche et jure moi que ce n’est pas un piercing que j’ai vu là.

Yuri lui tire la langue, encore un peu gonflée et douloureuse, et Victor s’offusque.

-Yuuri, lance-t-il. Mon amour, on a un problème.

Yuuri s’avance et trouve que c’est sexy et que ça lui va bien, et Victor se met à hurler au sujet de la _terrible_ influence qu’Otabek a sur lui.

 

* * *

 

_6_

* * *

 

 

Ils passent l’été à Almaty cette année, parce que deux des cousins d’Otabek se marient et que l’air conditionné ne fonctionne plus à l’appartement de Saint Pétersbourg. Ils ont emménagés ensemble depuis moins d’un an, et sortir de leur routine les déstabilise un peu. Ils ont déjà des habitudes bien ancrées. Yuri se promène toujours à moitié à poil, Otabek mange dans le lit, ils commentent les films qu’ils regardent, laissent trainer des cannettes de bière vide dans la chambre, la radio allumée toute la nuit, la porte de la salle de bain ouverte, et s’écrivent des mots d’amour avec les aimants en forme de lettres du frigo.

Leur correspondance récente : _j’aime tes cheveux ; t’es un meilleur coup quand t’es ivre ; pardon d’avoir crié ce matin ; j’ai retrouvé ton porte-clefs ; tu me donnes envie d’essayer ; je crois que je te préfère au chat ; tu me manques quand tu me regardes pas_.

-Bonsoir, Yuri.

Yuri sursaute, laisse tomber la brique de jus de fruits et jure. Mme Altin – _Djamila, j’insiste_ – se tient dans l’embrasure de la porte, très digne dans son tailleur blanc, ses cheveux relevés en un chignon sophistiqué. Elle respire l’argent et la bonté quasi condescendante, et elle fixe sur Yuri des yeux noirs et réprobateurs. Il se racle la gorge, remonte discrètement son jean sur ses hanches et ramasse la brique de jus de fruits. Il ne l’avait pas encore ouverte, et un moment il hésite sur quoi faire maintenant. Il est seulement descendu pour prendre à boire avant de rejoindre Otabek. Le vol a été long, ils viennent d’arriver à la maison et ils étaient supposés être seuls avant demain.

-Bonsoir, Djamila. Beka pensait que vous ne rentriez que demain.

Elle hausse un sourcil parfaitement épilé.

-Jusqu’à preuve du contraire, Otabek ne vit plus ici. Il est très présomptueux de sa part d’anticiper les allées et venues dans une propriété qui ne lui appartient pas.

-J’imagine qu’il est habitué à ne pas beaucoup vous voir dans le coin.

Oh, Yuri pourrait sourire et s’excuser et remonter en courant, mais il n’en a pas envie. Mme Altin, avec son tailleur et ses dents blanches, est loin d’être parfaite, et il n’a pas de raison d’avoir honte de la croiser torse nu au milieu de la nuit. Il a probablement des suçons sur le torse et dans le cou, mais elle a eu deux enfants. Elle doit avoir une vague idée de ce qu’est le sexe, après tout.

-Sûrement, dit-elle sèchement. Ferme ce réfrigérateur et rejoins-moi dans la véranda, veux-tu.

Il s’exécute, et la suit dans le dédale de couloirs qu’est la demeure. Il racontera à Otabek que sa mère l’a kidnappé, et qu’il n’avait pas le choix. En vérité, il est curieux de ce qu’elle a à lui dire. Ils sont généralement cordiaux, quoiqu’un peu distants, et leur seul point commun reste Otabek.

-Assied-toi.

Yuri arque un sourcil. La véranda, plus petite et raisonnable que le reste de la maison, est plongée dans la pénombre. A la lumière de la lune, il distingue les contours d’un divan et d’une table, et d’un vase aux fleurs fanées.

-Beka vante toujours votre immense gentillesse, note-il en se laissant tomber sur le divan.

Djamila ne le regarde pas. Elle tire une boite d’allumettes d’hôtel et un paquet de cigarettes de la poche de sa veste de tailleur, en allume une avec élégance et fume en fixant les verges à travers les vitres de la véranda.

-Tu me sembles être un jeune homme en parfaite santé, je ne vois pas pourquoi je me montrerais attentionnée envers toi.

-Je sors avec votre fils, vous savez.

Elle lui sourit. Son visage est ridé, surtout aux coins des yeux, mais elle ne paraît pas vieille.

-Oh, je ne suis pas inquiète. Ça ne durera pas.

Yuri soupire vaguement, et elle vient s’asseoir à ses côtés.

-Vous allez argumenter, au moins ?

Etant homosexuel et russe, Yuri est habitué à la haine, au rejet, à la moquerie. Il est déçu que la mère d’Otabek fasse partie de ce tout, mais pas surpris.

-Il veut des enfants. Vous ne pouvez pas lui en donner, l’adoption est impossible ici comme en Russie, et peu accessible et compliquée à l’étranger. Il vous aime, c’est certain, et vous êtes heureux ensemble, mais son désir de famille prendra le pas sur le reste.

Yuri ne dit rien. Ce n’est pas un sujet qu’Otabek a abordé, pas un auquel Yuri a déjà réfléchi – parce que lui n’en veut pas, jamais, absolument jamais.

-J’aimerais être navré pour vous, Yuri, dit-elle lentement. Mais Otabek est mon fils et je l’aime de toute mon âme. Il est bisexuel, il peut potentiellement rencontrer une jeune femme avec qui il aura des enfants. Je ne veux que son bonheur, et son bonheur implique qu’il devienne père. Vous ne pouvez pas lutter contre ça.

Yuri évite son regard. Djamila tire sur sa cigarette, laisse la fumée s’évaporer dans l’air.

-Pour son bien, j’aimerais que vous y réfléchissiez, et que vous preniez le temps de vous faire à l’idée. Ainsi, la rupture sera plus facile. Pour lui, comme pour vous.

-Vous ne m’avez jamais aimé, n’est-ce pas.

Elle secoue la tête. Ses yeux sont froids, mais sincères. Yuri commence à avoir la nausée, mais c’est peut-être l’odeur âcre du tabac.

-Oh, non, mon cœur. Tu es un jeune homme plein d’énergie et d’ambition, et j’apprécie ça. Otabek m’a montré tes programmes, et tu as clairement du talent et tu travailles dur. Mais il ne s’agit pas de ça. Tu ne pourras pas lui donner d’enfants, et cela va te frustrer autant que lui. S’il se force malgré tout à rester avec toi, il finira par se laisser ronger par la colère, et tu finiras par le haïr. Je ne vous souhaite pas ça.

-Je comprends ce que vous attendez de moi, Djamila, dit-il avec un sourire tordu. Mais je ne suis pas quelqu’un de raisonnable. Je ne vais pas laisser tomber Beka comme ça. Je ne vais pas y réfléchir. Je vais me battre, et si on doit se séparer, ce sera dans le sang et les larmes, je peux vous l’assurer.

Il se lève, et la regarde dans les yeux. Elle est silencieuse, presque choquée, sa cigarette au bord de ses lèvres.

-Je n’ai jamais eu de chance dans la vie, continue-t-il. Je n’ai jamais eu de vrais parents, j’ai perdu mon grand-père l’an dernier, et je n’avais pas d’amis quand j’étais jeune. Je me suis battu pour tout ce que j’ai aujourd’hui. Il va falloir me tuer pour m’arracher à votre fils, madame Altin. Parce qu’autrement, je n’ai pas l’intention de laisser quoique ce soit détruire notre relation, encore moins vous.

Il la laisse dans la véranda, et ne se retourne pas. Il se perd trois fois en cherchant le chemin, retrouve finalement la chambre d’Otabek, et se glisse entre les couvertures sans rien lui dire. Il ne lui parlera jamais de cette conversation, et Djamila ne relancera jamais le sujet. Quelques fois, il se dira que c’était peut-être un test. Il n’en sera jamais sûr.

-Tu t’es perdu, hein ? marmonne Otabek contre sa peau.

-Ouais. Franchement, vous pourriez mettre des panneaux.

Otabek rit vaguement, et Yuri l’embrasse.

-Je suis sûr que des gens sont morts en cherchant les toilettes, murmure Yuri.

-On demande aux domestiques de cacher les corps. Tu ne pourras jamais rien prouver.

 

* * *

 

_11_

* * *

 

 

-Pourquoi il n’a pas appelé ?

Victor lève les yeux, pose son magazine sur ses cuisses. Matcha est roulée en boule à ses pieds, son pelage noir luisant à la lumière du soleil. Il est presque midi, et Yuri vient de se lever. Il est nu sous sa robe de chambre, et ses cheveux blonds tombent sur ses épaules. Yuuri passe la journée au studio de danse avec Minako, et c’est à Victor de faire tourner l’auberge. Bien sûr, il n’y a pas de clients.

-Qui n’a pas quoi, mon cœur ? marmonne Victor.

Yuri grogne vaguement et s’assoit face à lui. Aussitôt, Matcha vient lui lécher la main, et il l’enlace et évite le regard de son ex-mentor.

-Le type du konbini.

-Ah, Etsujiro.

-Je suis certain de ne pas avoir mentionné son nom.

-Yuuri est allé au lycée avec sa sœur, admet-il. Il m’a promis de se renseigner sur lui.

Yuri soupire.

-Je n’ai pas besoin de chiens de garde, Victor.

-Non, mais c’est pratiquement ton premier rencard. Nous avons le droit de jouer un peu aux parents.

Victor lui sourit, ses dents très blanches et son visage presque austère. Il repousse son magasine et tend les mains vers Yuri. Yuri les saisit entre les siennes, perplexe. Sa peau est tiède et lisse, et l’odeur de son eau de Cologne familière.

-Pourquoi ce garçon, Yurio ?

Il hausse les épaules.

-Si tu sors avec lui uniquement parce que tu te sens seul, ça ne marchera pas. Si tu le fais pour oublier Otabek, ça ne marchera pas non plus.

-Je ne veux pas l’oublier, murmure Yuri.

Victor le dévisage un instant.

-Bien, dit-il dans un souffle. Tu as tes raisons pour avoir rompu avec lui, et même si je suis terriblement curieux de les apprendre, ce n’est pas mon problème. Mais il faut que tu sois honnête envers toi-même là-dessus, Yuri. Si tu n’es pas sûr de toi-

-Non. N’essaie même pas.

Yuri se redresse brusquement, lâchant ses mains. Victor l’imite et manque de marcher sur la queue de Matcha, et a le vague réflexe de saisir Yuri par le bras.

-Et si tu faisais une erreur ? lance-t-il.

Il y a comme une note désespérée dans sa voix, et Yuri ne se souvient pas de l’avoir entendu comme ça au sujet d’autre chose que son propre couple ou de son chien.

-Si je voulais entendre ce genre de conneries, je serais resté à Saint Pétersbourg.

Il n’est même pas vraiment furieux, juste agacé. La colère ne fait plus partie de ses automatismes depuis longtemps.

-Otabek et toi avez quelque chose de fort, Yurio, insiste Victor. Tu ne peux pas nier ça.

Yuri se fige. Il regarde Victor, et ça lui semble si évident qu’il a subitement envie de hurler.

-Tu lui as parlé, dit-il platement.

-Quoi ? Non.

-Tu l’as appelé. Putain, j’en reviens pas.

Il le repousse et sort de la pièce, mais Victor le suit, Matcha sur ses talons. Il traverse l’auberge, sort dans la cour et remarque à peine qu’il est pieds nus.

-Otabek est mon ami aussi, j’avais le droit de l’appeler.

-Tu te défends bizarrement, alors.

Victor soupire et enfouie son visage dans ses mains. Il est aussi pieds nus dans les graviers, mais après tout ils sont tous les deux habitués à la douleur. Yuri lui tourne le dos, croise les bras sur son torse. Le soleil est doux sur sa peau.

-Je suis désolé, murmure Victor après un silence. Je voulais savoir comment il allait.

-Non, tu voulais savoir comment me persuader qu’on se remette ensemble.

-Peut-être. Tu ne peux pas m’en vouloir, Yurio.

Victor inspire profondément, avance doucement jusqu’à lui et noue ses bras autour de son cou. Il est plus grand que lui, et il doit se pencher un peu pour vraiment l’enlacer, et les cheveux de Yuri chatouillent son visage. C’est maladroit et ridicule, affectueux et sincère, et Yuri ferme les yeux et s’appuie contre lui.

-C’est le seul homme que tu n’as jamais aimé, murmure-t-il dans son cou. Le seul avec qui tu n’as jamais essayé. Tu n’as jamais parlé de rupture avant. Vous étiez heureux ensemble. Je ne comprends pas ce qui s’est passé, et visiblement toi non plus.

Yuri se déteste pour demander, mais les mots échappent à ses lèvres avant même qu’il ait le temps d’y réfléchir :

-Et lui ?

Victor sourit dans sa nuque.

-Il dit qu’il te connait trop bien pour ne pas savoir, et qu’il a conscience qu’il ne pourra pas te faire changer d’avis.

Il y a un silence, puis il ajoute :

-Il dit qu’il t’aimera jusqu’à sa mort, et que tu peux l’appeler à n’importe quelle heure de la nuit.

Yuri hoche la tête, et se tourne pour vraiment enlacer Victor. Ses bras sont forts et familiers, et il inspire le parfum de son eau de Cologne et essaie de se souvenir du poème d’Emily Dickinson.

 

* * *

 

_6_

* * *

 

 

La distance ne devient un problème que lorsqu’ils s’installent ensemble. Ils passent les six premiers mois dans l’appartement de Saint Pétersbourg – et y resteront pour la plupart du temps, Yakov étant ravi d’entraîner Otabek, mille fois plus discipliné et poli que ses autres élèves. Leurs débuts comme _vrai couple_ , selon Mila, sont plus parfaits encore que ce qu’ils avaient imaginé. Ils ont tout à faire ensemble. Yuri y vit depuis longtemps, mais la maison de son grand-père à Moscou était son vrai foyer, et il a dû la vendre après sa mort l’année passée. Ça a été une longue et difficile épreuve, mais quand Otabek lui a proposé de vivre avec lui, il a saisi l’opportunité de faire de son dortoir un endroit où il serait content de rentrer le soir. Ils ont fait les peintures, posé des parquets, ont fait développé des photos de la famille d’Otabek, des photos de Victor et Yuuri et Mila, et ont acheté un vrai lit et une baignoire.

Les Altin ont financé une grande partie, sur l’initiative du père.

-Tu n’as jamais réclamé plus que ce dont tu avais besoin, avait-il dit. C’est d’un chiant, mon fils. Je n’ai jamais eu l’occasion de te pourrir jusqu’à aujourd’hui.

Yuri ne l’a rencontré qu’une fois, mais Ibrahim Altin lui avait semblé un homme pragmatique à l’humour sec. Otabek avait pris plus de lui que de sa mère.

-Et vous avez vu ça au premier coup d’œil ? avait souri Ibrahim quand il lui avait dit.

Yuri avait haussé les épaules. Dans un rare élan d’affection publique, Otabek avait passé un bras à sa taille, et lui avait souri.

-Il me connaît assez pour ça, avait-il murmuré.

Le problème, avec leur relation à distance, est dans la voracité. Ils se voyaient trop peu pour avoir le temps de se disputer ou de découvrir les défauts ennuyeux de chacun. Ils passent six mois de pure ecstasy – font l’amour le jour sur le sol de la cuisine et discutent la nuit pendant des heures. Se confient leurs pires secrets et leurs plus beaux projets, se moquent de leurs vieux programmes sur des vidéos youtube pixélisées. Yuri lui apprend à cuisiner et Otabek lui lit à voix haute l’histoire du Kazakhstan, ils prennent des bains ensemble jusqu’à ce que l’eau soit froide, ils parlent et parlent encore et encore et parfois se taisent juste pour se regarder dans les yeux et se tenir la main – se dire _tu es là, enfin_.

Puis ils commencent à dormir en pyjama et à pisser avec la porte ouverte, et un matin Yuri l’engueule parce qu’il a laissé la lumière allumée en sortant d’une pièce.

-Putain de gosse de riche, marmonne Yuri.

Otabek grince des dents, se lève du canapé et se plante face à lui.

-T’étais bien content de profiter de l’argent de mes parents quand t’as voulu changer les fenêtres.

-Ton père a _proposé_ , siffle Yuri. T’as pas le droit de dire ça comme si c’était moi qui avais réclamé.

-Y’avait rien qui t’obligeait à accepter.

Yuri croise les bras sur son torse, fait un pas. Ils se fixent, comme des enfants ou des prédateurs.

-Et quoi ? Vivre dans un appartement minable alors que j’avais l’opportunité d’en faire un endroit cool ?

- _L’opportunité ?_ Mon père en a parlé pour se montrer gentil, mais il aurait été mieux vu que tu refuses.

-Quoi ?

-C’est une question de manières. Qui t’a élevé, bon sang ?

Otabek sait, à l’instant où les mots coulent de ses lèvres, qu’il a fait une erreur, mais c’est déjà trop tard. Yuri cligne des yeux, décroise les bras et l’observe avec une telle rage qu’Otabek pense vaguement à se mettre à genoux et à implorer son pardon. Mais il a conscience que, dans son état, Yuri n’en serait que plus furieux.

-Va te faire foutre, dit lentement Yuri.

Otabek baisse la tête, et le laisse partir. Il reçoit un message dans la soirée, envoyée par Mila, lui expliquant que Yuri était avec elle et qu’il allait bien. _Il est sacrément remonté_ , écrit-elle, _mais je pense que des excuses et un diner dans son restaurant préféré devrait suffire._

-Il va nous falloir une liste, dira Yuri bien plus tard, des choses qui sont acceptables et des choses sur lesquelles on devra faire des compromis.

-D’accord.

-Tu peux laisser traîner des tasses vides, tu peux oublier de nettoyer le lavabo après t’être rasé. Mais parler de mes parents ou appeler Lilia ou Mila quand je ne suis pas rentré à l’heure exacte, c’est non. Tu n’as pas le droit d’évoquer des sujets quand tu sais que c’est douloureux pour moi, même si je l’ai plus ou moins mérité. Et plus tu essaierais de contrôler mes moindres mouvements, et plus j’éteindrais mon téléphone rien que pour te faire chier.

Otabek hoche la tête, l’embrasse, et ils établiront chacun leurs listes.

-Je t’aime.

Yuri sourit, ses lèvres sur sa joue, ses mains sur son torse.

-Je t’aime aussi.

 

* * *

 

_4_

* * *

 

 

-Va te faire foutre, siffle Yuri entre ses dents.

Si Yakov l’entend, il choisit de ne rien dire. Ce n’est pas la première fois que Yuri l’insulte – pas même la première fois aujourd’hui – et avec le temps il a appris à s’habituer. Mais Victor est en Russie en ce moment, et lui n’a pas envie de laisser passer ça.

- _Yuri_ , qu’est-ce que tu viens de dire à ton coach.

Yakov songe brièvement à fermer les yeux, mais il est sûr que Lilia l’apprendra d’une manière ou une autre. Elle lui répète toujours qu’il est une mauviette – mais c’est facile pour elle, elle a réussi à gagner le respect de Yuri en un claquement de doigt. Lui, il se demande parfois par quel miracle il arrive à enseigner quoique ce soit à son propre élève.

-J’ai dit : va te faire foutre, assène Yuri en se tournant vers Victor. Je peux étendre le sentiment jusqu’à toi, si tu veux.

Depuis qu’il sort avec Otabek Altin, il a au moins commencé à mieux s’exprimer.

-Yurio, ce genre de comportement est inacceptable pour un athlète de ton niveau.

Yuri lui fait un doigt d’honneur depuis la glace, et continue à patiner. Il passe deux triples axel à la suite, mais tombe au quadruple salchow. Avec sa poussée de croissance tardive, son corps ne suit plus. Visiblement, Victor n’a pas remarqué, et n’a pas encore saisi à quel point Yuri est frustré et irascible, et _borné_ dans son malheur. Son ancien élève se lève des gradins, et descend jusqu’au bord de la patinoire. Yuri le voit aussitôt, et glisse à sa hauteur. Son visage est en sueur, et il tremble un peu.

-T’es à la retraite, Nikiforov, j’ai pas à t’écouter. Tu n’as rien à faire ici.

Victor est vexé, mais Yakov n’a pas envie d’intervenir. Ça ne peut pas faire de mal à son ancien protégé de se prendre une gifle ou deux – certes, il lui en veut encore pour sa fuite il y a quatre ans.

-Yurio, tu n’es plus un enfant, marmonne Victor.

Yuri rit, franchement et amèrement. Il respire mal, et son appui sur sa jambe droite est bizarre.

-Non, bien sûr, dit-il platement. Un _enfant_ ne pourrait pas battre tous tes records et remporter plus de Grand Prix que toi, bien sûr.

Victor soutient son regard pendant un moment, puis son expression devient froide et détachée et il lance un regard à Yakov.

-Je vois, dit-il lentement. Yuuri et moi n’avons pas de raison de prolonger notre visite, j’imagine.

Yakov grince des dents, et regarde Victor partir. Il est déjà loin quand Yuri se laisse tomber sur la glace, allongé de tout son long, et enfouit son visage dans ses mains. Yakov s’approche de lui sans hésiter, et s’accroupit à sa hauteur. Ses chaussures de ville glissent un peu, mais il s’en fiche. Il a des décennies de patinage dans le sang, et il est loin le jour où il tombait encore.

-Debout, dit-il.

-Va te faire foutre.

Sa voix se brise un peu, mais Yuri a le mérite de ne pas en démordre.

-Je sais, je t’ai entendu les quinze autres fois. Debout, l’entraînement est fini pour aujourd’hui. Tu as des excuses à faire et j’ai un match de foot à regarder.

Yuri baisse ses mains sur son ventre, et regarde Yakov. Il a des larmes aux coins des yeux, et ses lèvres tremblent. Il vient d’avoir dix-huit ans, et Yakov ne l’a jamais connu aussi fragile.

-C’est la puberté, petit con, et tout le monde passe par là.

-Je hais le monde entier, murmure-t-il.

-Moi aussi. Sauf que je suis vieux et aigri, et que pour toi ça passera.

-J’ai crié sur Otabek hier.

Yakov inspire profondément, et s’assoit en tailleur sur la glace. Il va avoir du mal à se relever, et son pantalon va être ruiné, mais qu’importe. Yuri se redresse un peu.

-Il te pardonnera. Ce garçon est dingue de toi, c’en est presque inquiétant.

Yuri renifle.

-Maintenant tu fermes ta gueule et tu me laisses parler, continue Yakov. Cette saison ne va pas être facile, et tu vas devoir réapprendre les bases. Ton corps change, ton patinage change. Et si tu t’y prends avec un minimum de bon sens, tu retrouveras ton niveau d’avant. Mais tu ne peux pas passer tes nerfs sur les gens que tu aimes. Va courir, fais-toi couler un bain, prends-toi une cuite, mais ne te défoule pas sur les autres. Tu ne t’en sentiras que plus mal, et tu le regretteras.

Yuri hoche lentement la tête, et Yakov pose une main sur son épaule. Il la laisse là, un peu gêné, et finit par tapoter sa tête comme il le ferait à un chat. Yuri esquisse un sourire, montre un peu les dents et repousse son geste. Il s’assoit, et remonte le bas de son legging. Une ecchymose se forme déjà sur son tibia droit, et il la touche du bout des doigts pour voir si ça fait vraiment mal.

-Tu crois que Victor et Yuuri vont vraiment partir plus tôt ? demande-t-il dans un souffle. Ils devaient rester jusqu’à la semaine prochaine.

-Je t’aurais dit oui pour Victor, mais Dieu merci son mari sera lui montrer qu’il a tort. Lui et toi, vous êtes aussi immatures l’un que l’autre.

-Ouais, mais lui il a genre cinquante ans, marmonne Yuri.

Yakov roule des yeux, et demande à son élève d’arrêter de toucher son bleu. Un temps passe, et il ne se relève toujours pas.

\- Si tu comptes passer la nuit ici, dis-le-moi maintenant. Ma télévision m’attend, petit con.

-Je ne vais pas patiner cette année.

Yakov cligne des yeux.

-Quoi.

-Je ne vais pas participer à la saison. Si je me force alors que mon corps est en bordel, je vais tomber et me casser un truc. Je ne veux pas prendre le risque de me blesser sérieusement.

Yakov acquiesce lentement. Yuri semble calme et sûr de lui, son visage encore humide de sueur, ses yeux verts limpides et froids.

-Lilia ? demande Yakov.

Il secoue la tête.

-Quelque chose que j’ai dit ?

-Non. Je suis capable de prendre une décision, tu sais. Je suis un _adulte_ , tu sais.

-Bien. Très bien. Je ne pensais pas que tu serais capable d’annuler une saison entière. Lilia avait prévu de t’enfermer dans ta chambre si tu devenais trop dangereux pour toi-même, mais on n’avait pas prévu que tu te montres raisonnable.

Yuri lui adresse un regard noir.

-Allez vous faire foutre.

-Yura, tu t’en sens vraiment capable ?

Yuri hésite. Il baisse les yeux sur ses patins, ses mains effleurant les lames d’acier. Ses doigts sont probablement glacés, mais ça fait longtemps qu’il ne sent plus le froid.

-Je sais que ça va être dur, admet-il. Que ça va être long, et que ça va me mettre encore plus sur les nerfs. Mais c’est la bonne décision.

Yakov ne répond pas aussitôt, et finit par se lever. Ses articulations craquent un peu, mais Yuri n’a pas le cœur à se moquer.

-Je suis fier de toi, dit-il lentement dans le silence de la patinoire.

Yuri ne lève pas la tête, mais Yakov peut le voir sourire. 

 

* * *

 

_11_

* * *

 

 

Mila n’aime pas faire des entorses à son régime alimentaire, mais il y a des situations chiantes qu’elle préfère affronter avec une récompense à elle-même. Elle a commandé un café noir et s’est assise avec sa tasse à un petite table du fond, et il n’a pas fallu longtemps avant qu’elle se lève et ne demande du sucre. Elle ajoutera une série d’abdos à son prochain entraînement. Ses mains tremblent un peu quand elle défait l’emballage en papier, mais ce n’est pas par culpabilité. Ses yeux sont sur la porte, sur les baies vitrées, sur la rue à travers. Elle fait tomber quelques grains de sucre sur la table, mélange son café avec une petite cuillère et ne baisse pas la tête. Elle a beau faire et défaire des centaines de scénarios dans sa tête, quand Otabek entre enfin, elle ne trouve pas les mots justes.

-Oh, mon cœur, ça craint tellement, dit-elle en l’enlaçant.

Il renifle et l’entoure de ses bras musclés, et Mila peut sentir comme il se laisse aller à son embrassade. Elle est devenue proche d’Otabek avec le temps, mais il a toujours eu cette retenue un peu timide envers elle, qui passe souvent pour du détachement. Elle a la sensation qu’il la voit toujours comme _l’amie d’enfance_ de Yuri, et non comme sa propre alliée. Elle s’en veut de ne pas avoir appelé plus tôt.

-J’aurais dû, insiste-elle quand il hausse les épaules. Je crains aussi, bordel.

Il ne s’est pas rasé depuis peut-être quatre jours, et il a des cernes sous les yeux. Elle pose ses mains délicates sur ses épaules, le rouge de son vernis tranchant sur le noir de son cuir.

-Je n’aurais pas répondu, de toute façon, admet-il d’une voix fatiguée.

-Comment tu te sens ?

-Bien.

Elle fronce les sourcils, et ils s’assoient. Elle attend qu’il passe commande, puis trempe les lèvres dans son café et le dévisage un peu.

-Je suis vexée que tu me mentes, Beka. Tu peux tout me dire, tu sais. Je ne vais pas tout raconter à Yuri.

Otabek lui sourit doucement.

-Je vais bien, vraiment. Je crois que j’ai encore du mal à réaliser.

-Tu vis toujours à l’appartement ?

-J’ai dormi chez un ami les premiers jours, mais maintenant que Yura est au Japon, oui.

Mila grimace, ses mains crispées sur sa tasse.

-C’est mauvais pour toi, Beka. Tu ferais mieux de venir chez moi.

-Non, dit-il sèchement. C’est aussi chez moi, il est hors de question que je déménage.

-Et Almaty ?

Il secoue la tête.

-C’est aussi notre appartement. C’est pareil, Mila. Et je préfère éviter de voir mes parents.

-Tu ne leur as pas dit ?

Il ne répond pas aussitôt, et le serveur lui apporte son thé. Ils baignent dans le silence pendant un instant, puis il inspire profondément et dit :

-Pas encore.

-Beka, tu nages en plein déni, murmure Mila.

-Et alors ? Je suis heureux comme ça.

Elle soupire, termine son café en quelques gorgées trop chaudes. Otabek a cette lueur un peu bizarre dans les yeux, cette lumière illusoire qui lui fout la trouille.

-Viens vivre chez moi, ou c’est moi qui te sortirais de là de force. Je peux mettre le feu à cet appart, si tu te montres réticent – sans la moindre once de regret.

-Non.

Elle est furieuse ; furieuse contre elle-même pour avoir autant tardé à l’appeler, furieuse contre Otabek d’être aussi passif, et furieuse contre Yuri d’être aussi égoïste. Elle se lève, attrape sa veste et laisse un pourboire.

-Parfait, je vais faire tes valises moi-même. Ce ne sera pas difficile, tu as genre, trois t-shirts et un jean.

-Mila.

Il y a une note implorante dans sa voix, et elle se rassoit.

-Parle, dit-elle comme un ordre.

Otabek la regarde, ses yeux sombres et humides, et soupire.

-Tant que je reste chez nous, je peux prétendre que ce n’est pas fini, murmure-t-il. Je peux prétendre que Yuri est juste parti au Japon comme il l’a fait des dizaines de fois, et qu’il va rentrer bientôt avec une bouteille de saké achetée en duty free et de nouvelles anecdotes au sujet de Victor. Je peux prétendre qu’il m’aime encore.

-Beka.

-Je ne partirais pas tant qu’il n’aura pas appelé. Il faut qu’il appelle, parce que je ne sais pas ce que je vais faire sans lui.

Mila prend lentement ses mains entre les siennes, et trouve sa peau froide et rugueuse.

-Beka, dit-elle avec douceur. Il n’appellera pas. Il faut que tu t’y fasses, et que tu commences à passer à autre chose.

Il secoue la tête, presque obstiné, comme un enfant qui ne comprendra pourquoi on lui refuse une friandise.

-Je ne peux pas, Mila. J’ai passé une décennie à l’aimer, et je ne veux pas détruire ça.

-Mais Yuri l’a fait, mon cœur. Tu n’as pas d’autre choix.

Il ouvre la bouche pour lui répondre, et son mouvement se fige. Il éclate en sanglots, et elle lâche ses mains et tend les bras. Elle l’enlace au-dessus de la table, un peu gênée, un peu horrifiée, et quand les autres clients du café les regardent, elle leur adresse des doigts d’honneur et des regards noirs.

-Ce sera dur, dit-elle quand il se calme un peu, mais tu vas y arriver.

Oh, elle en doute franchement, mais Otabek n’a pas besoin de savoir ça.

 

* * *

 

_9_

* * *

 

 

Il y a des enfants dans le parc. Il y a souvent des enfants dans le parc, mais Yuri n’y prête jamais attention. Tant que les gosses ne se foutent pas dans ses jambes, il n’a pas besoin de les engueuler, donc il n’y a pas de raison qu’il les remarque. Mais Otabek les remarque, lui, et si Yuri s’en fiche la plupart du temps, ce matin il ne peut pas faire autrement.

-On peut s’asseoir une minute ? demande Otabek.

Yuri lui sourit, narquois. Il est en sueur, ses cheveux attachés en une queue de cheval, et le tissu de son t-shirt colle à sa peau.

-Déjà fatigué ?

Otabek arque un sourcil, et très sciemment, lui tire la langue. Yuri roule des yeux, lui rend la pareil – son piercing luisant à la lumière du soleil – et attrape sa main. Ils s’assoient sur un banc face au jardin d’enfants, et Yuri étire ses jambes tandis qu’Otabek regarde une gamine faire du toboggan. Il a le regard un peu dans le vague, ses yeux bruns un peu vitreux, mais Yuri ne veut pas remarquer. Il est doué à ignorer ce qui le dérange, ce qui le secoue à l’intérieur. A un moment, Otabek se tourne vers lui et l’embrasse, juste au coin des lèvres, sa bouche chaude contre la sienne, et Yuri tremble.

-Yura, dit doucement Otabek.

-Non.

-Je n’ai encore rien dit.

Yuri se lève, brusquement, mais Otabek l’attrape par le poignet – peut-être sèchement, peut-être par peur.

-On a seulement couru une demi-heure, Beka.

-S’il te plaît, Yura.

Il y a une note implorante dans sa voix, et Yuri se déteste. Il se rassoit, laisse Otabek prendre doucement sa main et serrer ses doigts. Il se force à le regarder dans les yeux.

-Je sais que nos âges n’ont jamais été importants dans notre relation, dit lentement Otabek, mais je vais avoir vingt-sept ans cette année. J’en ai fini avec le patinage, et j’ai un emploi stable qui rapporte bien au garage. On vit ensemble. On est en couple depuis huit ans.

-Neuf.

Otabek sourit vaguement.

-Quoi ?

-Dans ma tête, je compte toujours à partir du jour où on s’est rencontré à Barcelone, même si on a commencé à sortir ensemble que l’année d’après.

Otabek l’embrasse sur la joue, et Yuri soupire.

-Je sais, c’est _stupide_ , marmonne-t-il.

-Non. J’aime bien. Je t’aime.

Yuri lâche sa main et glisse ses bras à son cou. Il doit se tourner bizarrement sur le banc, et il peut sentir les regards des mères sur lui – sur eux.

-Je t’aime, dit-il platement. Je suis désolé.

Otabek renifle. Son visage est calme, et ses yeux secs, mais ses mains posées sur sa taille se crispent un peu.

-Ce n’est jamais bon signe d’entendre ces deux phrases-là en même temps. Et une fois de plus, je n’ai encore rien dit.

-Otabek, on est dans un jardin d’enfants et tu me parles de stabilité.

Otabek acquiesce, son expression soudainement moins sereine. Il sent la sueur et le café, et le nouveau dentifrice au thé vert qu’il a acheté la semaine. Yuri déteste ce truc, et lui a dit qu’il était hors de question qu’il l’embrasse tant qu’il se brossait les dents avec cette merde. Il a tenu deux jours, puis Otabek l’a enlacé tendrement et a mordu son cou comme il l’aime, et il a levé la tête et a craqué. Leur relation est faite de ça. Il n’y a pas de place là-dedans pour des couches et des cris et des jouets sur le parquet. Il n’y a pas d’espace vide à combler.

-Yura, je veux être parent avec toi, dit Otabek.

Yuri pense à Mme Altin dans la véranda, sa cigarette entre ses lèvres, son tailleur blanc immaculé.

-Je ne veux pas d’enfants. Ça ne changera pas. Je suis désolé.

Sa voix tremble un peu, mais il pose sur Otabek un regard presque dur, inédit.

-On peut au moins en parler ?

-Non.

Un instant, il pense qu’Otabek va s’énerver et insister, mais après neuf – _huit_ – ans de relation, il croit savoir que c’est inutile. Yuri pense la même chose. Mais plus tard, bien après qu’ils aient terminé leur footing et soient rentrés chez eux, bien après que le silence entre eux se soit adouci et qu’ils soient retournés à leur routine, Yuri regrettera. Il se dira qu’il aurait fallu qu’Otabek s’énerve et insiste, qu’il ne lâche pas, qu’il n’abandonne pas. Parce que même s’il n’en parlera plus, il ne cessera pas de le vouloir. Et plus le temps passera, et plus sa rancœur grandira, et plus ils finiront par se regarder de travers.

Otabek lui en voudra pendant deux ans, vicieusement, et Yuri le quittera par usure.

 

* * *

 

_8_

* * *

 

-Peut-être que j’avais tort.

Yuri tourne la tête vers elle, et lui sourit.

-Lilia Baranovskaya admettant qu’elle a eu tort, ça c’est une première. Au sujet de quoi ? Les championnats Européens de l’an dernier ?

Elle grimace.

-Non. Je pense toujours que Mara Masa est un groupe superficiel et fade.

-J’ai eu l’or, et c’est _Mura Masa_.

Elle hausse les épaules, et ajuste son châle sur ses épaules. Elle pèse à peine cinquante kilos, et sa perruque brune de mauvaise qualité dissimule mal son crâne chauve. Yakov et Yuri lui en ont acheté une bien plus belle, mais le chat de Yuri l’a déchirée, et elle est en réparation pour le moment.

-Allez, crache le morceau, susurre Yuri.

Lilia étale ses cartes sur la table en formica – une quinte flush – et Yuri soupire. Il voulait jouer au dourak, lui.

-Otabek me semble être un garçon très bien.

La chimio dure toujours des heures, et aujourd’hui c’est à Yuri de se porter volontaire pour lui tenir compagnie. Il s’arrange avec Yakov ou Mila quand il ne peut vraiment pas, et à une rare occasion c’est Otabek qui y est allé. Lilia ne lui en avait pas parlé depuis, et quand il a demandé à Beka, celui-ci lui a seulement dit qu’il avait parlé patinage et écouté un podcast d’une émission de radio qu’elle aime bien.

-On est ensemble depuis sept ans, c’est un peu tard pour donner ta bénédiction.

-Comme si tu aurais accordé la moindre importance à mon avis, dédaigne-t-elle.

-Exactement.

Il mise après elle ; un stylo, et deux bonbons à la menthe. Ils ont fouillé un peu dans la salle pour leur poker, malgré les regards désapprobateurs des infirmières. Ils ne font rien de mal, après tout. Yuri est persuadé que ces garces ne les aiment pas – Lilia est trop élégante et hautaine pour elle, et lui s’habille toujours n’importe comment et ne cache pas qu’il est en couple avec un homme.

-Qu’est-ce que tu as ? demande Yuri.

-Un brelan de dix.

- _Enfin_ , marmonne-t-il en réunissant ses gains. Pourquoi ce soudain intérêt dans ma vie sentimentale ?

-Me savoir si proche de la mort me donne l’occasion de relativiser sur certaines choses.

Yuri roule des yeux. Lilia est toujours si _dramatique_.

-T’as commencé la chimio il y a deux mois. C’est un peu prématuré pour prévoir tes funérailles.

-Yura.

Il évite soigneusement son regard. Il sait que les chances de Lilia sont faibles, sait que le moral est important et que la mastectomie lui a porté un sacré coup, mais il n’a pas envie d’y penser. Il ne s’est jamais vraiment remis du décès de son grand-père, et ça remonte à cinq ans maintenant, alors il ne veut pas envisager comme la mort de Lilia sera difficile pour lui. Otabek a déjà commencé à lui parler plus doucement et à masser ses pieds plus souvent, et Victor et Yuuri l’appellent tous les trois jours pour prendre des nouvelles, et Yuri déteste comme tout le monde se montre gentil et prudent avec lui.

-Otabek est un mec génial, je sais. Viens-en aux faits.

-Je n’ai rien d’autre à dire, Yura.

Il lève la tête, et elle le regarde tranquillement, ses yeux calmes et tendres. Elle pose ses cartes retournées sur la table, et tend une main vers lui. Il la saisit, un peu maladroitement, un peu bizarrement, pour ne tirer sur son bras où la perfusion est installée. Sa peau est froide.

-Je suis fière de toi, dit-elle lentement.

Il acquiesce brièvement, et ne sent pas capable de parler pour le moment. Ils laissent le silence planer entre eux, et quand une infirmière vient demander à Lilia si la dose n’est pas trop forte et si elle n’a pas la nausée, Yuri l’envoie chier d’un seul regard et ils reprennent leur partie de poker. Lilia gagne les trois suivantes.

 

* * *

 

_11_

* * *

 

 

De manière prévisible mais charmante, Etsujiro l’emmène à la plage. C’est leur quatrième rencard, et Yuri ne sait pas comment il devrait se comporter. Il en a eu avec Otabek, au début, des plus ou moins officiels et presque solennels, mais ils se connaissaient déjà depuis longtemps et en profitaient juste pour passer du temps ensemble – sans avoir à se poser des questions, sans avoir à partager des silences gênants. Quand ils ont emménagé ensemble, ils se sont parfois surpris l’un et l’autre avec une réservation dans un restaurant chic ou une sortie au cinéma, mais toujours de manière familière et réconfortante. Ils n’avaient plus besoin de se séduire. Peut-être qu’ils auraient dû.

-Tu n’aimes pas ? demande Etsujiro.

Yuri lui sourit vaguement. Il y a quelque chose de vivifiant à côtoyer quelqu’un qui ne peut lire chacune de ses expressions, chacune de ses émotions. Quelqu’un qui doit demander.

-C’est cliché, mais j’aime bien.

Etsujiro acquiesce, rougit un peu. Il se tourne vers la mer – la ligne d’horizon au loin, aussi bleu que le ciel, se confondant dans les nuages. Yuri se penche pour remonter le bas de son pantalon et retirer ses chaussures. Le sable est froid sous ses pieds, et le vent fouette ses cheveux. Il ferme brièvement les yeux, inspire l’air iodé. Quand il les rouvre, Etsujiro le regarde – son regard est doux, attentif, léger.

-Je suis content de t’avoir parlé au konbini, dit-il lentement.

Yuri prend sa main, et ils marchent un instant le long de l’océan. Quelques fois, des vagues viennent leur lécher les pieds, et Etsujiro sursaute et glapit, et Yuri rit jusqu’à en avoir les larmes aux yeux. L’eau est glacée, et ils frissonnent un peu, mais aucun d’eux n’y prête attention.

-Tu me parlais de ta famille, dit Yuri à un moment.

-Ah, oui. Ma sœur est en Europe pour ses études, et mes parents sont inquiets. Elle nous Skype toutes les semaines, et elle a beau nous dire que tout va bien et qu’elle s’adapte très vite à la vie là-bas, ils se sont persuadés qu’elle mentait.

-Ils ont peur de quoi ?

Etsujiro hausse les épaules.

-Va savoir. Ils n’arrêtent de me dire _c’est l’Europe, tu sais_ alors qu’ils ne sont jamais sortis de Hasetsu et n’ont pas la moindre idée d’à quoi ressemble l’Europe. Une fois sur deux, ils pointent le mauvais pays sur la carte.

-Où est-ce qu’elle est ?

Etsujiro s’arrête brusquement, et rougit.

-J’oubliais que tu étais Européen, aussi, dit-il distraitement.

-La Russie est franchement au milieu, tu sais.

-Elle est en Autriche, mais pour eux l’Autriche est la même chose que la Suisse ou la République Tchèque. Tu y as déjà été ?

-En Suisse et en Autriche, oui. Pour des compétitions.

Il se souvient surtout de la Suisse : il y avait passé un week-end entier avec Victor et Yuuri chez Christophe Giacometti.

-Tu as beaucoup voyagé ? demande Etsujiro.

Il semble curieux et jaloux, d’une manière, et Yuri aimerait lui dire que ce n’est pas aussi marrant que ça en a l’air, et que la plupart du temps les compétitions sont si épuisantes qu’il n’a pas le temps de faire du tourisme. Mais il ne veut pas le décevoir, alors il lui parle du Trophée de France et de son premier Grand Prix en senior à Barcelone. Il n’y a pas pensé depuis longtemps. Il y a beaucoup de choses sur lesquels il ne veut pas s’attarder depuis qu’il a quitté Otabek.

-Tu m’emmèneras, un jour ?

Etsujiro lui sourit, sincère, et Yuri serre sa main.

-Je ne sais pas, dit-il franchement.

Si Etsujiro est déçu, il le cache bien. Il l’embrasse sur la joue, ses lèvres tièdes sur sa peau froide, et le regarde sans rancœur.

-Je sais que tu m’as dit que tu sortais d’une longue relation, commence-t-il.

-Etsu.

-Laisse-moi finir.

Il l’embrasse, et sa bouche est chaude, et il a le goût d’iode et du saumon teryaki qu’ils ont partagé au déjeuner. Il ne recule pas tout à fait, garde sa main libre lâchement à sa taille, et l’autre serrée dans la sienne, et son front contre le sien et ses yeux – ses yeux, très calmes, très sombres, ancrés dans les siens.

-Je comprends, et je ne vais pas te pousser à t’engager avec moi. Tu me plais, et je voudrais qu’on passe encore du temps ensemble. Mais si tu sens que tu n’es pas prêt, ce n’est pas grave. On peut en rester là.

Yuri se demande s’il mérite autant de gentillesse. Probablement pas.

-Tu me plais aussi, murmure-t-il lentement. J’avoue que je suis encore un peu perdu, mais je veux essayer avec toi.

Yuri l’embrasse, et Etsujiro sourit dans leur baiser.

 

* * *

 

_6_

* * *

 

 

Ils ont attendu le printemps pour commencer les peintures. Ils ont supporté le vieux papier peint pendant leur premier hiver ensemble à Saint Pétersbourg – celui qui date de la construction de l’immeuble à l’époque soviétique, celui qui sent les fleurs pourris et le tabac froid – et ont jeté tout ce dont Yuri se fichait. Tous les meubles dont ils n’avaient pas la nécessité absolue ont été revendus, et tous les vêtements trop petits et les bibelots devenus inutiles ont été donnés à des œuvres de charité. Leur appartement est très vide, mais ils s’y sentent bien. Ils mangent à même le sol, font des étagères avec les livres d’Otabek, rangent leurs vêtements dans des caisses et des cartons. Yuri peut s’étirer à sa guise dans le salon, ne se cogne plus les pieds dans la table basse quand sa chanson préférée passe à la radio.  Souvent, Otabek le regarde danser depuis la chambre, juste dans l’ouverture de la porte – presque à la dérobée.

Il a encore du mal à croire que c’est sa vie maintenant, qu’il peut s’endormir avec Yuri dans ses bras et râler au sujet des fringues sales qu’il laisse traîner partout.

-Bleu azur ? marmonne Yuri.

-C’est la couleur idéale pour une chambre.

-Je voulais du rouge.

Otabek roule des yeux, et tend une main vers le pot de peinture sur lequel Yuri s’est penché.

-Le rouge est trop excitant. Il faut une couleur calme.

Yuri lui lance un regard en coin, et Beka espère qu’il ne rougit pas trop.

-Tu pourras mettre du rouge dans le salon, dit-il platement.

Yuri ne dit rien, se redresse. Otabek a tressé ses cheveux ce matin, mais ils sont déjà un peu lâches et ébouriffés – sûrement la faute d’Otabek, quand Yuri l’a sucé tout à l’heure. Ils sont encore dans cette phase euphorique où Beka a envie de lui à chaque fois qu’il le regarde.

-Beka. On a encore du blanc ? demande brusquement Yuri.

Otabek a fini de poser le scotch délimitant le mur et les plinthes, le sol étant voué à disparaître avec le nouveau parquet prévu pour le mois prochain.

-La sous-couche, indique-t-il en désignant vaguement un pot au pied du lit.

Il mélange la peinture avec un bâton en bois, en verse une bonne moitié dans un sceau plus pratique avec une de ces grilles trouées, et applique le premier coup de rouleau.

-Tu penses à quoi, Yura ? demande Otabek quand Yuri reste silencieux derrière-lui.

-A un truc idiot.

-Dis-moi ce que c’est, comme ça je pourrais me moquer.

Yuri hésite encore, et au final il glisse une main à la taille d’Otabek et accroche son doigt à un des passants de son jean.

-Tu sais, j’ai pratiquement grandi dans une patinoire. Je partais tôt le matin avant que le jour ne se lève, et je rentrai après le coucher du soleil. Je n’ai jamais vraiment joué dehors.

Il sent Yuri embrasser son épaule nue, la texture de ses lèvres sur sa peau chaude. Il sent la noix de coco et le citron de son shampoing, la sueur et le white spirit.

-Avec du blanc, on pourrait faire comme des nuages. Tu sais, avec une éponge ou une brosse à dents. J’aimerais bien avoir le ciel tous les matins, même s’il fait encore nuit.

Otabek se tourne un peu, suspend son geste et son rouleau, juste assez pour à demi enlacer Yuri. Il passe son bras autour de son épaule et le serre doucement contre lui, et quand Yuri lève les yeux il embrasse sa joue.

-On peut faire ça, répond-t-il. Ce serait joli.

Yuri lui sourit.

-Merci, Beka.

Puis il ajoute, comme un réflexe tout neuf :

-Je t’aime.

Otabek se fige. Il tient son rouleau à la verticale, et il peut sentir une goutte de peinture rouler le long de son poignet. Yuri le regarde dans les yeux, perplexe face à sa réaction.

-Quoi ?

-Rien. Je t’aime aussi, balbutie Otabek.

Yuri fronce les sourcils.

-Beka, tu fais une de ces gueules. T’es surpris ou quoi ?

Il est sur la défensive, certaines de ses vieilles habitudes pas encore tout à fait éteintes, et Otabek lui sourit bêtement.

-Non, Yura. Mais c’est la première fois que tu me le dis sans qu’on baise.

-Putain de merde.

Yuri semble compter en silence, et ses yeux s’écarquillent quand il réalise.

-Cinq ans. _Putain_ , ça fait cinq ans et je t’avais dit jamais _je t’aime_.

-Yura, c’est pas dramatique.

-Je suis le pire petit-ami de l’univers, marmonne Yuri en baissant la tête.

Otabek embrasse ses cheveux, sourit.

-Tant que tu restes le mien, je m’en fiche.

-T’es toujours tellement romantique et gentil, lamente Yuri. Tu le savais, hein ? Dis-moi que tu le savais et que ça ne fait pas cinq ans que tu patientes.

-Bien sûr que je le savais, rassure Beka. Je te connais, Yura. Tu as tes façons bien à toi de le dire.

Yuri semble y réfléchir, et laisse Otabek l’embrasser. Il se souvient, maintenant, qu’Otabek lui a déclaré son amour une petite douzaine de fois. Un Grand Prix après le programme court de Yuri, un rencard improvisé sur un rooftop, à l’aéroport d’Almaty, une après-midi devant la télé, un message envoyé au milieu de la nuit.

-Je vais devoir me rattraper.

Otabek acquiesce, solennel, et Yuri le murmure sur ses lèvres, sur sa joue, dans son cou, contre son torse. _Je t’aime, je t’aime, je t’aime, je t’aime_.

 

* * *

 

_5_

* * *

 

 

Yuri a préféré venir seul, malgré les appels continus d’Otabek et de Victor. Son petit ami est encore à Almaty pour un ou deux mois de plus, le temps qu’il prépare son déménagement. Il garde son appartement, néanmoins, et ils ont décidé que ce serait plus pratique de diviser leur temps en deux entre les deux pays. Otabek a toujours sa famille au Kazakhstan, et même si Yuri n’en a quasiment plus en Russie, il refuse d’être entraîné par qui que ce soit que Lilia et Yakov. Ils ont encore beaucoup à faire, des papiers à remplir et des mails à envoyer, et la maison de son grand-père à Moscou à vendre. Mais quand il a reçu la lettre la semaine dernière, il a préféré rendre visite à son père le plus vite possible.

Victor et Yuuri n’aiment pas le savoir dans une prison, mais Kresty II n’est pas la pire en Russie.

-Hé.

Le gardien le fixe, indifférent. Yuri lui donne ses papiers d’identité, son autorisation de visite et le laisse fouiller ses poches et son sac. Un autre fonctionnaire l’entraîne dans une salle sans fenêtre, et lui demande de s’asseoir. Yuri s’exécute, et pose ses pieds sur la table. Il s’étire un peu, croise les bras sur son torse et toise le gardien.

-Vous seriez pas le patineur ? demande le type après un temps d’hésitation.

Yuri lui sourit, son piercing luisant entre ses lèvres entrouvertes.

-Ouais.

Pyeongchang 2018 l’a rendu plus célèbre encore que Victor, et depuis Yuri s’est habitué à être reconnu. Le fonctionnaire part et le laisse attendre pendant une dizaine de minutes, puis la porte de la salle s’ouvre à nouveau et son père entre. Il s’assoit face à lui sans le regarder, et quand il glisse quelque chose dans la main de son garde, celui-ci s’éclipse et les laisse seuls. Yuri grimace.

-Tu es obligé de faire ça à chaque fois ?

Son père hausse les épaules. C’est un grand homme, aux épaules carrées et tatouées, et au visage angulaire et sec. Il porte les cicatrices à son cou comme un vêtement de parade, les trois longues griffures rosâtres déchirant sa chair. Un cadeau de la mère de Yuri – un souvenir, presque.

-J’ai vu ta performance aux Quatre Continents, dit son père. La musique était merdique, mais tu étais épatant, comme toujours.

Yuri lui sourit. Dmitri est l’être le plus sincère et le plus imprévisible qu’il connaisse, et il s’est retrouvé en lui dès leur première rencontre. Il traînait dans les affaires avant de rencontrer sa mère, et avoir un fils ne l’a pas arrêté. Il purgeait une peine de douze ans quand Maria est morte d’une leucémie, et il a demandé à Nikolaï de prendre soin de son fils. Son grand-père l’a élevé sans lui parler de ses parents biologiques pendant très longtemps, et quand Yuri a eu douze ans il lui a dit la vérité. Dmitri sortait peu de temps après, et ils ont pu se rencontrer brièvement. Il est resté avec eux, au début, puis il a été impliqué dans un autre braquage et est retourné en prison. Aujourd’hui, il lui reste quatre ans à tirer, et après il jure qu’il arrêtera les conneries.

_Je veux être là si tu as besoin de moi_ , a-t-il écrit dans une de ses rares lettres, _je veux être là si t’as envie d’aller boire un verre ou si tu as besoin d’aide pour réparer ta caisse. Je veux être là quand tu te marieras_.

Le fait que Yuri ne pouvait pas se marier n’avait pas stoppé ses ambitions.

-J’ai eu que le bronze, pa.

-Ton dernier quadruple était mauvais, souligne son père.

Yuri roule des yeux. Dmitri n’a jamais chaussé un patin de sa vie, n’a jamais posé le pied sur la glace, mais il a suivi la carrière de Yuri depuis les Juniors et a appris suffisamment pour tenir une conversation décente avec lui.

-Comment vont les choses avec Otabek ?

Yuri rougit.

-Bien. On va emménager ensemble.

Son père sourit largement, et lui demande tous les détails qui lui passent par la tête. Yuri lui parle de leurs plans pour refaire à neuf son appartement de Saint Pétersbourg, du nouveau coach russe d’Otabek, de leurs projets et de leurs aspirations. Au fur et à mesure, Dmitri perd son allure de criminel. Sans les tatouages et les cicatrices, il pourrait passer pour un individu lambda. Il a la beauté brute dont Yuri a hérité, mais ses yeux sont sombres et noirs et ses cheveux bruns et courts. La ressemblance n’est pas extrême, mais Yuri aime à croire qu’on pourrait les voir pour ce qu’ils sont au premier coup d’œil. Ils savent tous les deux qu’ils ne peuvent pas revenir en arrière, et que les blessures de Yuri sont au passé comme au présent, mais il y a des choses que Dmitri peut faire pour atténuer la douleur.

Comme apprendre le système de points du patinage artistique, et comme tabasser quiconque dans cette prison qui traite son fils de pédé.

-Je suis heureux pour vous, dit-il à un moment.

Yuri rougit, vaguement, puis son expression change et il baisse un peu la tête.

-Je ne suis pas venu pour ça.

Dmitri soupire.

-La dernière lettre que j’ai écrite à mon père m’a été retournée, dit-il lentement. C’est arrivé quand ?

-Il y a un mois et une semaine, pa. Il a eu une crise cardiaque, et les médecins ont réussi à le sauver, mais il en a une autre, et cette fois il était seul à Moscou et l’infirmière que j’avais embauchée l’a trouvé trop tard.

Yuri avait fait tout son possible pour rester à la maison de Moscou, mais Lilia et Yakov ne cessaient de le harceler pour qu’il rentre s’entraîner. Son grand-père lui avait demandé de partir. _Je ne veux pas que tu gâches ta carrière pour un fossile tel que moi_ , avait-il dit. Alors Yuri avait embauché une infirmière à domicile, pour trois jours par semaine, qui devait veiller sur lui et le prévenir en cas de problème. Nikolaï était mort un autre jour. Yuri s’en voulait, terriblement, et les funérailles et la paperasse étaient maintenant un moment flou et brûlant de son existence. Il se souvient des bras d’Otabek autour de lui, constants et familiers, et de la main de Yuuri dans la sienne, tiède et rassurante. Victor avait dit quelques mots à l’enterrement. Quelque chose de beau, et d’émouvant, que Yuri n’avait pas écouté.

-Comment tu te sens ? demande son père.

Yuri hausse les épaules.

-Et toi ? réplique-t-il.

-Je ne l’ai pas vu depuis longtemps, admet-il. Venir jusqu’ici le fatiguait trop.

Dmitri est silencieux. Il regarde ses mains, posées à plat sur la table entre eux, les menottes lourdes à ses poignets.

-Je me souviens quand je l’ai appelé et que je l’ai supplié de prendre soin de toi. Il était réticent, au début. Il n’avait jamais aimé Maria, même après sa maladie et sa mort. Il voulait vivre sa retraite tranquillement, surtout après tout le souci que je lui avais causé. Mais j’ai insisté pour qu’il te voie, juste une fois. C’était une amie de Maria qui s’occupait de toi en attendant que les services sociaux te prennent en charge. Il m’a appelé, juste après t’avoir vu. Il pleurait.

Yuri ne dit rien. Il n’a jamais entendu cette histoire, avant.

-Il était bouleversé. Il n’a pas dit ce qui l’avait fait changer d’avis, ou ce qu’il avait perçu en toi, mais il a accepté. Il m’a proposé d’avoir ta garde quand je sortirai de prison, mais j’ai toujours refusé. Je suis satisfait d’avoir fait ce choix. Ça n’a pas été facile de me détacher de toi, Yuri, ne crois pas ça, mais moi, je n’ai pas pleuré le jour de ta naissance. Nikolaï, lui, a fondu en larmes dès qu’il t’a vu.

Yuri hoche la tête. Il n’est pas capable de parler pour le moment, et à en croire Dmitri, il n’est pas le seul. Ils passent le reste de la visite en silence, et quand le gardien revient le chercher, ils s’enlacent. Yuri peut entendre le cliquetis des menottes dans son dos, et sentir le métal froid contre le tissu de sa veste, mais peu importe.

 

* * *

 

_11_

* * *

 

 

-Je crois que ça a commencé quand il a pris sa retraite.

Victor lui serre un autre verre, et Yuri y trempe les lèvres. L’autre Yuuri est déjà couché, doit se lever tôt demain pour l’entraînement – ou peut-être qu’il supporte toujours aussi mal l’alcool et ne veut pas s’humilier une fois de plus. Victor a déjà des gigabits de photos embarrassantes de leurs soirées ensemble.

-Je me suis senti trahi, admet Yuri. J’ai eu l’impression qu’il m’abandonnait, que ce qu’on accomplissait ensemble ne valait rien à ses yeux. Que le patinage n’avait été qu’un passe-temps pour lui.

-Tu sais que c’est faux, dit lentement Victor.

Il a suivi la carrière d’Otabek comme il a suivi celle de Yuri, et il a vu le talent du jeune homme. Otabek était toujours gêné quand Victor lui envoyait un message de félicitations après un podium. _Le grand Victor Nikiforov_ , a-t-il dit une fois à Yuri. _On ne patine pas dans la même catégorie._

-Je sais. Mais c’est ce que j’ai ressenti. Après, j’y ai réfléchi, et je me suis rendu compte que c’était ridicule.

Victor l’observe un instant, son propre verre de saké serré dans sa main. Son kimono est proprement noué, le tissu épais et luxueux. Yuri croit se souvenir que c’est un cadeau. Dans la pénombre du soir, il est incapable de le reconnaître.

-Tu as toujours eu peur de ça, Yurio.

Ils sont sortis sur la terrasse de l’auberge, et si le bois est froid sous leurs pieds ils ne le sentent pas.

-Je n’ai pas été abandonné, marmonne-t-il.

-Ta mère est morte quand tu étais très jeune et ton père a été en prison la moitié de ta vie. Je ne vois pas vraiment la différence.

-Ouais. Sûrement.

Il descend son verre en une gorgée, et dès qu’il le pose sur le sol, Victor lui en ressert un.

-Est-ce que tu essaies de me rendre ivre ? demande vaguement Yuri.

-Oui.

-Pourquoi ?

Victor lui sourit.

-Tu as besoin de parler, et tu n’y arriveras pas sobre. Visiblement, Otabek et toi aviez des problèmes depuis longtemps.

Yuri grimace, boit une gorgée, grimace à nouveau. Il regrette un peu son crop top et son pantalon de toile, frissonne dans la nuit.

-On ne peut pas tous être un couple modèle comme Katsudon et toi.

Il utilise rarement ce vieux surnom, désormais, mais il est d’humeur maussade. Mila l’a appelé pour monologuer pendant une demi-heure sur Beka et son visage triste et ses heures passées à regarder des anciens championnats sur youtube, et il a nié en bloc la culpabilité pour la colère, puis la colère pour la lassitude. A Mila, il a suggéré de se mêler de son cul.

-Nous ne sommes pas parfaits, dit Victor avec un sourire parfait.

Yuri renifle.

-Non, vraiment. A vrai dire, continue-t-il, on s’est séparé un an après notre mariage.

Brièvement, Yuri se fige. Il allait prendre une autre gorgée, et son bras se suspend dans l’air, ses muscles tendus, le saké tiède dans son verre.

-Quoi, articule-t-il quand Victor n’ajoute rien.

-On n’arrivait pas à communiquer. On se disputait tout le temps, et on ne s’excusait jamais. Je ne comprenais pas l’anxiété de Yuuri, et il me trouvait superficiel. On s’est séparé pendant deux mois, et on s’est remis ensemble.

_Un mois, trois semaines et six jours_.

-Tu n’as jamais rien dit, dit Yuri.

-Je n’aurais pas su comment.

Victor évite son regard.

-C’était une période difficile, admet-il. Pour Yuuri comme pour moi. Mais on s’est laissé du temps, on a parlé, on a fait des compromis, et aujourd’hui je n’imagine pas ma vie sans lui.

-Je ne veux pas de ça avec Otabek.

Victor lève la tête, et soupire. Yuri se sent plus jeune qu’il ne l’est.

-Tu n’y es pas obligé. Toutes les relations sont différentes, Yurio. Et tu ne devrais pas retourner avec Otabek parce que tu en as _besoin_. Tu devrais parce que tu en as _envie._

 -C’est plus compliqué que ça.

Victor roule des yeux, et se resserre en saké. La bouteille est quasi vide, maintenant, et la nuit très noire autour d’eux.

-Tu te cherches des excuses, murmure Victor.

-Beka veut des enfants.

Les mots sont sortis si vite de sa bouche qu’il n’a pas le temps de les regretter.

-Oh.

-On pourra jamais adopter. Et les autres options sont encore plus illégales ou juste improbables.

Victor ne le contredit pas. Avec Yuuri, ils ont essayé des dizaines de fois. Leurs noms sont encore sur des listes d’attente un peu partout, mais ils savent que personne ne les appellera. On n’offre pas des enfants à un couple d’hommes. On les fait suer sang et eau, on les fait payer, on les fait attendre, et éventuellement on leur présente des excuses assorties de faux sourires navrés.

-C’est quelque chose dont il a beaucoup parlé ? demande Victor après un silence.

-Oui.

C’est un peu un mensonge, mais pas complètement, donc Yuri imagine que ça ne compte pas. Mais il faut croire qu’il sous-estime encore son mentor et ami et figure paternelle.

-Je ne connais pas Otabek aussi bien que toi, dit-il platement. Mais je pense qu’il tient plus à toi qu’à d’hypothétiques enfants.

-Je ne veux pas le priver de quelque chose.

-C’est toi qui l’a quitté, pas lui, dit sèchement Victor. Le problème vient de toi, Yuri. Et pourtant tu l’aimes encore, n’est-ce pas ?

Yuri n’a pas le cœur à répondre. Il est injuste envers Etsujiro – Etsujiro, qui l’a présenté à ses parents hier, et l’emmène en week-end la semaine prochaine.

-Evidemment que tu l’aimes encore, continue Victor. On ne passe pas dix ans avec quelqu’un qui nous laisse indifférent, et on n’efface pas dix ans de relation en un mois. On ne quitte jamais quelqu’un pour son bien, Yuri. L’amour est égoïste. Quand on part, c’est toujours pour soi-même. Trouve pourquoi, règle ça et appelle Otabek.

-Ce n’est pas ton putain de problème, Victor.

Victor ne lève, chancelle vaguement et brandit son verre comme une arme.

-Si. Je n’aime pas te voir comme ça, et si tu ne te décides pas maintenant, tu le regretteras toute ta vie.

Il retourne à l’intérieur, les pans de son kimono flottant autour de ses jambes de manière dramatique. Yuri l’entend cogner son genou dans un meuble, jurer, puis disparaître dans le couloir. Il reste longtemps dehors, assez pour finir la bouteille de saké et s’endormir sur la terrasse. Yuuri lui fera la leçon demain matin, mais il est habitué.

 

* * *

 

_10_

* * *

 

 

Il sent l’essence et la peinture. Il a du cambouis dans les cheveux. Il a des tâches noires sur son t-shirt, et de la graisse sous ses ongles. Il a le regard dans le vague quand il lui parle de patinage, et les épaules un peu défaites quand il regarde les championnats avec lui. Il n’a pas vraiment l’air triste, peut-être parce qu’il le cache bien, peut-être qu’il n’a pas encore décidé s’il l’était ou non.

-Est-ce que tu regrettes ? demande Yuri un soir.

Otabek est rentré fatigué de sa journée, et Yuri a cuisiné. Ils mangent en regardant la télévision, le son au minimum, le bruit de la vaisselle couvrant leur silence.

-Quoi ?

Yuri le regarde, pose son assiette sur la table à basse. Otabek l’imite en soupirant déjà.

-Je ne suis pas d’humeur à avoir une conversation sérieuse, Yura, dit-il un peu sèchement.

-Oh, j’ai remarqué. Depuis au moins un mois.

Otabek s’excuse, et Yuri a la vague envie de le secouer un peu.

-Arrête, dit-il en essayant de ne pas s’énerver. Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas et comment je peux arranger ça.

Otabek soutient son regard, ses yeux bruns indéchiffrables.

-Tu ne peux pas tout améliorer parce que tu en as envie, Yuri. Il y a des choses que tu ne peux pas changer.

Yuri montre un peu les dents.

- _Dis-moi_. Est-ce que tu regrettes ?

-Non. Et oui.

Otabek baisse la tête, et Yuri se lève. Il se tient debout un instant, les manches retroussées de son pull retombant sur ses avant-bras, et l’élastique de son survêtement trop large à ses hanches. Il s’est habitué à lire en Otabek le plus simplement du monde, et ne pas saisir aussitôt le problème est terriblement frustrant. Après dix ans, ils sont pratiquement devenus une seule et même personne. Yuri ne supporte pas quand ils divergent. Au moins, quand ils se disputent – rarement, mais toujours avec l’intensité qui les caractérise – ils sont vulnérables l’un à l’autre.

-Beka, garder ça pour toi ne t’aidera pas. L’admettre ne t’enlèvera rien.

Peut-être qu’il répète ce que Yuuri lui a dit une fois, il y a longtemps, mais qu’importe. Lentement, il s’accroupit face à Otabek, et se niche entre ses jambes, ses mains posées délicatement sur ses cuisses. Sa peau est chaude sous son jean, et l’odeur de graisse et d’essence qui se dégage de lui est nauséabonde. Yuri en est aussi amoureux que du mec tout entier.

-C’est compliqué, commence Otabek.

-C’est toujours compliqué.

Beka lui sourit faiblement, et caresse doucement ses cheveux blonds. Yuri les laisse détachés le soir, parce qu’il sait comme Otabek les adore.

-Je ne regrette pas, dit-il fermement. J’aime le garage, et j’aime y travailler. On a enfin les moyens d’embaucher un employé, et il fait du bon boulot. Je gagne bien ma vie, mieux qu’à l’époque. Mais ça me manque quand même. La glace, la compétition, la reconnaissance. J’ai dû trop m’y habituer. Personne ne vient me féliciter quand j’ai fini de réparer une voiture, tu sais.

Yuri hoche la tête.

-Je devrais m’en contenter. Ce n’est pas comme si j’étais malheureux. J’ai ma propre entreprise, je fais un travail génial. Mais parfois je me souviens que ma carrière de patineur est terminée, et même je l’ai décidé moi-même, ça me donne envie de casser quelque chose ou de pleurer, ou sûrement les deux à la fois.

-Beka, c’est normal, murmure Yuri. C’était tout ta vie pendant si longtemps, tu ne peux oublier ça en un quelques mois. Tu as sacrifié tellement pour chacune de tes médailles, chacune de tes prouesses. Bordel, tu _vis_ avec un patineur. Ça ne pouvait être que compliqué de passer à autre chose.

Otabek rit, brièvement, amèrement.

-Tu me manques comme rival. Est-ce que c’est bizarre ?

-Je crois que la totalité de notre vie sexuelle vient de notre rivalité sur la glace, Beka.

Il rougit distraitement, et sourit quand Yuri prend sa main et la descend de ses cheveux à ses lèvres.

-Tu es en train de me dire que je ne suis plus à la hauteur depuis presque six mois, marmonne-t-il.

-Chéri, le jour où tu deviens mauvais au pieu je retourne chez mes parents.

-Je le savais que tu n’étais avec moi que pour mon sex-appeal.

-Ton sex-appeal, et ta collection de vinyles des Rolling Stone.

Otabek ferme les yeux, et Yuri se redresse. Il l’enlace, ses bras tièdes autour de ses épaules, ses cheveux chatouillant sa joue.

-Tu veux aller patiner demain soir ? dit Yuri à son oreille.

-Oui.

Otabek n’a jamais demandé avant, n’a fait qu’accepter les quelques fois où Yuri a proposé, de peur de paraître incertain ou ingrat quant aux efforts que Yuri a fait pour l’aider avec le garage. Au moins, quand il est sur la glace avec lui, il ne pense plus.

-S’il te plaît, ne me laisse plus m’inquiéter comme ça.

-Promis.

Otabek brisera sa promesse deux ou trois fois, et si Yuri ne le sait pas encore, il sent quand même la fin arriver. Il a toujours su deviner ce qu’Otabek a en tête, depuis les débuts balbutiants de leur amitié jusqu’à leur fragile relation à longue distance. Il n’a jamais eu à réclamer, n’a jamais eu à se mettre à genoux pour le faire confesser. C’était un problème pour les autres couples. Eux, ils étaient trop sincères et tendres et confiants pour ça. Mais à se croire invincibles, Yuri en a oubliait qu’ils étaient humains, et qu’ils avaient leurs failles et leurs défauts malgré tout. Les choses parfaites n’existent pas – les choses parfaites ne durent pas.

 

* * *

 

_8_

* * *

 

 

Le film est fini depuis un moment. Les noms des acteurs ont défilés, puis ceux des techniciens, et des partenaires, et les remerciements, chacun devant moins familier que le précédent, puis l’écran est devenu noir. La musique s’est arrêtée, et la télévision a fini par se mettre en veille. Otabek ne s’est pas levé pour l’éteindre ou mettre autre chose. Il y a vaguement pensé, parce qu’il croit avoir vu un documentaire qui l’intéressait dans le programme télé, mais la télécommande est perdue quelque part et il n’a pas la force de la chercher. Au lieu, il reste vautré sur le canapé, ses bras croisés sur sa poitrine, ses jambes étendues sous une couverture qui sent le chat. Il fait nuit, maintenant. Il n’a pas encore dîné, a seulement grignoté un sandwich en rentrant de l’entraînement.

Son téléphone, glissé dans une poche de son jean, lui indique qu’il est dix heures passé. Enfin, il se lève, va chercher son ordinateur dans la chambre et revient dans le salon. La vidéo en direct met du temps à charger, et l’image est mauvaise, mais Otabek s’en contente. Il n’a pas raté Yuri. Un patineur polonais qu’il ne connaît pas termine sa performance, puis un autre, et enfin c’est au tour de son petit-ami. Il le voit sourire sur l’écran, impeccable et sévère dans son costume noir et rouge, ses cheveux relevés en une queue de cheval stricte. Quand il s’élance sur la glace, Otabek retient son souffle, comme à chaque fois. Il est déçu de ne pas avoir pu venir, mais il a suivi les ordres de son propre coach, et Yuri préfère le savoir près de Lilia. Ils savent tous les deux qu’elle le regarde, elle aussi.

Ce soir, Yuri y tient particulièrement.

Il a choisi un thème qu’il n’avait pas exploré depuis longtemps, et est revenu au ballet. Il a pioché parmi les morceaux préférés de Lilia, parmi ceux qu’elle a autrefois dansés au Bolchoï, et a conçu lui-même sa chorégraphie à partir des siennes. Carmen Suite numéro un, _Aragonaise Allegro vivo_ , composé par Rodin Shchedrin pour Maïa Plissetskaïa. Lilia en a des souvenirs doux-amers, et Yuri a voulu la rendre fière une fois de plus. _Tu ne peux me rendre hommage si je ne suis pas encore morte_ , avait répondu l’ancienne ballerine, et Yuri n’avait pas rétorqué. Otabek l’a vu à l’entraînement. Il n’a jamais connu Yuri aussi déterminé et aussi désireux de bien faire, et il a travaillé dur cette saison.

L’année entière a été difficile. L’état de Lilia s’est amélioré pour ensuite empiré, et Yakov a pris sa retraite pour s’occuper d’elle. Yuri a dû faire avec un autre coach, Sergeï, un type probablement très bien qu’il s’est empressé de dédaigner et de snober. Victor a passé beaucoup de temps au téléphone avec lui pour le persuader de se montrer gentil, et au final ils sont parvenus à une sorte de compromis. Ses efforts sont visibles à l’image, et Otabek sourit en le regardant – comme ses mouvements sont gracieux, et puissants, et comme il réussit chacun de ses sauts et n’hésite pas. Il termine avec la musique, ses bras en croix, son visage tourné vers le ciel, et son corps tremblant d’épuisement. Aussitôt, Otabek lui envoie un message de félicitations, et lui rappelle de l’appeler quand il aura le temps. Il le voit quitter la glace, amasser des peluches en forme de chats, puis attendre les résultats.

Il atteint la première place, évidemment, et la garde jusqu’à la fin de la compétition. Il remporte la Coupe de Chine, et Otabek sourit, et éteint son ordinateur. Il se prépare à manger quand son téléphone sonne, et il décroche, pensant que c’est déjà Yuri.

-Je suis certain qu’elle est fière de toi, dit-il aussitôt.

Il y a un silence de l’autre côté, et Otabek réalise que c’est le nom de Yakov qui s’affiche sur son téléphone.

-Otabek, c’est fini, dit lentement le vieil homme – et le patineur ferme les yeux.

Ils décident que ce sera Yakov qui préviendra Yuri, et quand c’est fait, Otabek reçoit un message laconique lui indiquant l’heure à laquelle son avion atterrira demain. Il ira le chercher en moto, et ils passeront un long moment dans les bras l’un de l’autre à l’aéroport. Otabek ne verra Yuri pleurer qu’une seule fois la mort de sa mentor : quand il apprendra par Yakov qu’elle est décédée dans l’après-midi, bien avant le début de la Coupe de Chine.

 

* * *

 

_11_

* * *

 

 

-J’ai choisi la musique pour le libre.

- _Enfin_.

-Quoi ?

Yuuri lui adresse un regard agacé.

-La saison commence dans un mois et demi, rappelle-t-il.

-Une fois, j’ai choisi trois semaines avant la première compétition.

Yuuri roule des yeux, et Yuri se penche pour nouer ses patins.

-Tu es cauchemar, Yurio.

-C’est toi qui a proposé d’être mon coach, dit-il simplement.

-Je me suis dit que ça rendrait bien sur mon CV.

-Opportuniste.

Yuri s’échauffe tranquillement, tourne sur la glace avec Yuuri, et commence ses premiers sauts. Il a débuté une nouvelle combinaison récemment, et il y a encore des ajustements à faire.

-Qu’est-ce que c’est ? demande Yuuri.

-Quoi.

-La musique.

Yuri fronce les sourcils, hoche la tête et lui tend son téléphone. Quand il est sur la glace, il a tendance à se perdre très vite dans ses pensées.

-C’est quel morceau ?

Yuri lève la tête. Son coach improvisé a déjà les écouteurs dans les oreilles, et regarde l’écran en plissant les yeux.

-Celui-là. Je l’avais mis en boucle. T’as touché à quoi, bordel ?

-Rien, sauf que là c’est George Michael.

-Oui, c’est ça.

Yuuri se tourne vers lui, son visage figé entre le doute et l’horreur.

-Tu as perdu un pari avec Vitya ? murmure-t-il.

-Non.

Yuuri marmonne quelque en Japonais que Yuri ne parvient pas à saisir, puis écoute la chanson. _Careless whisper_ a un rythme intéressant, et il pourra sûrement se débrouiller pour trouver un arrangement qui ira bien, mais il ne comprend pas le choix de Yuri – lui a qui l’habitude de patiner sur de l’électro ou du classique, et même une fois les Rolling Stones.

-Yurio.

Le patineur décrit des arcs de cercle sur la glace, et lui répond en évitant son regard.

-C’est personnel.

-Rien n’est trop personnel pour moi quand tu es concerné, dit-il sincèrement.

Yuri rougit vaguement, et aimerait regretter le nombre de choses intimes qu’il a confié à Yuuri au fil des années. Il en sait probablement autant que son mari, peut-être même plus – des débuts balbutiants de sa relation avec Beka, de leur vie sexuelle, de leurs moments difficiles, de la mort de son grand-père, de ses visites à Dmitri en prison.

-Beka l’aime bien. Il l’a chantée la première fois que je suis venu le voir à Almaty, dans le taxi qui nous amenait à son putain de château. Quand il voulait m’énerver, il la mettait à fond dans l’appartement.

Yuuri repose lentement le téléphone et les écouteurs sur les gradins, et soupire.

-Je déteste ce morceau, admet Yuri après une pause. Encore aujourd’hui. Mais je suis tombé dessus par hasard hier soir, et j’ai passé la nuit à imaginer une chorégraphie dessus.

Il ne précise pas qu’il a encore toutes les playlists Spotify qu’Otabek a fait pour lui, et qu’il a recommencé à les écouter il y a quelques jours après qu’Etsujiro et lui aient couché ensemble pour la première fois.

-D’accord, dit lentement Yuuri. Si c’est ce que tu veux.

Yuri a un rire bref et amer.

-Je ne sais pas ce que je veux. C’est bien là le problème.

Il accepte le baiser que Yuuri claque sur sa joue, puis ils se mettent sérieusement au boulot et à la fin de la journée Yuri est épuisé et en sueur. En rentrant, il se plaint à Victor que son mari est un pire tortionnaire que lui, et Victor paraît outrageusement fier. Ils regardent un film tous les trois, un drame japonais avec des sous-titres anglais pour Yuri, blottis les uns contre les autres sur le canapé. Victor a son bras autour des épaules de Yuuri, et Yuri sa tête posée contre son épaule. Les deux époux discutent tout le long du film, leur mélange de russe, de japonais et d’anglais impossible à suivre, et Yuri s’endort contre eux en se laissant bercer par leurs voix familières.

Il rêve d’une plage et d’un mur peint en bleu ciel et blanc nuage.

 

* * *

 

_10_

* * *

 

 

Ils ne dorment plus enveloppés dans les bras l’un de l’autre depuis bien longtemps. C’était cool les premières années, pendant la période longue distance, mais après une semaine de cohabitation, ils ont abandonné. Otabek était sans cesse réveillé par les cheveux de Yuri dans son visage, et Yuri par la chaleur exagérée qui se dégage naturellement du corps d’Otabek. Il arrive, rarement, qu’ils s’étreignent lâchement par la taille, ou enroulent leurs jambes et leurs mains, mais seulement quand ils sont en manque l’un de l’autre après une saison de compétition. Alors quand Yuri ouvre les yeux et trouve Beka le fixant et une main brune dans sa nuque, il fronce les sourcils.

-Tu me regardes dormir, croasse-t-il.

-Hm.

-On fait plus ce genre de conneries, chéri. Souviens-toi.

Otabek lui sourit, et l’embrasse. Il s’est brossé les dents, ce bâtard.

-D’accord, dit lentement Yuri en se laissant enlacé. On est quel jour ?

-Le onze.

Yuri soupire contre son épaule et referme les yeux.

-Je vois. Joyeux anniversaire.

-Joyeux anniversaire, répète Beka.

Sa peau est chaude, et il sent le dentifrice et la cannelle. Il y a neuf ans jour pour jour, ils avaient diné dans un restaurant chic du centre-ville d’Almaty, et Otabek avait encore un pansement à l’angle de sa mâchoire, juste en dessous de son oreille droite. Il avait tenu sa main tout du long, et Yuri avait caché ses rougissements dans le col de son hoodie.

-On commande à manger et on se regarde un film ? murmure Yuri.

-Non, j’ai envie de sortir ce soir. Ça fait longtemps que je ne t’ai pas exhibé, Yura.

-J’ai rien à me mettre.

-Et le shopping de mardi dernier avec Mila ?

Yuri soupire vaguement.

-Bon, je vais m’arranger pour être présentable.

Otabek rit contre ses cheveux, et Yuri grogne en roulant sur lui. Il enveloppe sa taille de ses jambes, ses genoux enfoncés dans le matelas, et pose une main à plat sur son torse nu. Ses cheveux blonds tombent en cascade sur son visage et ses clavicules, et Otabek les écarte distraitement et glissent ses mèches rebelles derrière ses oreilles.

-Depuis quand t’es de bonne humeur à, dit-il en jetant un bref coup d’œil au radio réveil, six heures du matin. Crache le morceau.

Otabek lève les yeux vers lui, et glisse ses doigts de ses joues à son cou, de son cou à ses côtes, de ses côtes à ses hanches. Il y a quelque chose d’intense et d’adoratif dans son expression que Yuri n’a pas vu depuis une éternité.

-Il n’y a pas que le restaurant. Il y a autre chose qu’on n’a pas pris le temps de faire depuis trop longtemps.

-Non, la semaine dernière. Et tu m’as sucé dans la douche la dernière fois. Tu présentes des symptômes d’Alzheimer ou t’as juste envie de moi ce matin ?

-Yura, dit platement Otabek.

Le patineur se redresse un peu et croise les bras sur son torse. Les mains d’Otabek se posent juste à la limite de son legging, effleurant la bande de peau mise à nue par les plis de son t-shirt.

-D’accord, je me tais.

-Merci.

Otabek inspire longuement, puis dit :

-Tu rappelles ces jours blancs, tièdes et voilés, Qui font se fondre en pleurs les cœurs ensorcelés, Quand, agités d’un mal inconnu qui les tord, Les nerfs trop éveillés raillent l’esprit qui dort. Tu ressembles parfois à ces beaux horizons, Qu’allument les soleils des brumeuses saisons.

Yuri ne dit rien, se penche sur lui et claque un baiser sec sur sa joue. Il respire un instant son odeur, sa peau, sa chair, ses os, et écoute le battement de son sang à ses tempes.

-J’ai demandé à Ania de superviser le garage aujourd’hui, ajoute Otabek. On peut passer la journée au lit, si tu veux.

-Je t’aime.

Otabek sourit contre ses lèvres.

-Je t’aime aussi, murmure-t-il.

Yuri se blottit contre lui, et se rendort au mouvement délicat de ses mains dans ses cheveux.

 

* * *

 

_7_

* * *

 

 

Il a plu toute la nuit, et toute la matinée aussi. Il devait être dans les cinq heures du matin quand ils ont quitté le club, et depuis ils ont un peu perdu la notion du temps. Ils n’ont pas entraînement demain, alors ça n’a pas d’importance. C’est devenu une sale habitude quand ils sont hors saison, de sortir sur une envie impulsive et de se bourrer la gueule dans ce club qu’Otabek aime bien. Yuri est toujours le premier à commencer à danser, et si Otabek le lâche des yeux une seule seconde, il le perd vite dans la foule et dans la fièvre. Le retrouve toujours, en sueur et heureux, souriant comme un dément, ses mains s’accrochant au tissu de son t-shirt et ses yeux plus expressifs que jamais. Yuri ne cache pas ses émotions. Il les porte fièrement, comme des blasons sur sa veste, et les crie au visage du monde à sa manière un peu maladroite et quelque peu agressive. Yuri, il pleure devant des documentaires tristes sur des animaux abandonnés, et hurle sur les gens qui le bousculent dans la rue.

Otabek l’aime tellement, ça en devient potentiellement douloureux.

-Je devrais te filmer, lance Otabek.

Yuri tourne la tête, lui sourit et ondule ses hanches. Il danse seul, au milieu de la rue, au rythme d’une chanson dont il marmonne quelques paroles hasardeuses.

-Tu devrais, chéri. J’en connais qui paieraient cher pour voir ça.

-Je veux des noms.

Yuri rit, et ses cheveux trempés collent à sa nuque. Son crop rouge et ses leggings en cuir sont ruinés, et la veste en jean qu’il a noué à sa taille dégouline sur le bitume. La pluie ne se calme pas, et ils sont aussi mouillés l’un que l’autre, et c’est une bonne chose qu’ils soient habitués au froid. Otabek se sent encore ivre, juste à peine, et il suit Yuri dans les rues d’Almaty en se demandant s’il n’a pas envie de rentrer tout de suite ou s’il a oublié où ils vivaient.

-Yura.

Il l’ignore, ne cesse de danser. Ses mouvements sont fluides malgré l’alcool dans son sang et sa fatigue, et il suit sa propre cadence, sa propre musique. Il y a une élégance dans sa gestuelle qu’Otabek reconnaît du ballet, et quelque chose de différent qui vient sûrement de Yuri lui-même. Il le voit danser souvent, depuis qu’ils ont emménagé ensemble il y a deux ans, à chaque fois qu’il y a un truc sympa qui passe à la radio, à chaque fois qu’il a un morceau qui lui reste en tête. Une des rares fois où il est allé au Japon avec lui, il l’a vu avec Victor, leurs corps bougeant en parfaite synchronisation, leurs sourires complices et leurs yeux rieurs. L’autre Yuuri lui a dit qu’ils étaient toujours comme ça, au fond, mais que Yura était trop fier pour tout à fait admettre l’affection qu’il avait pour ses parents de substitution, et Victor trop arrogant pour céder face à son disciple.

-Je vais te filmer, et l’envoyer à Victor.

Yuri se tourne brusquement vers lui.

-Si tu fais ça, tu dors sur le canapé pendant une semaine, menace-t-il.

Otabek mime son outrage, et Yuri glousse. Il est ridicule, avec ses cheveux en vrac et son expression quasi délirante, et Otabek tombe amoureux de lui comme au premier jour. Il tend les bras, et Yuri fait semblant d’y réfléchir avant de se blottir contre lui.

-Danse avec moi, minaude-t-il.

Otabek sourit, et glisse ses mains à ses hanches. Il ondule avec lui, suit son rythme, et répond aux baisers que Yuri dépose contre son cou et ses épaules. Le tissu de son t-shirt est froid et humide, et quand il embrasse Yuri sur la bouche, ses lèvres sont glacées.

-Tu dois avoir froid, note Otabek.

-Tu peux me réchauffer, non ?

-Si subtil.

-C’est mieux que de réciter de la poésie romantique, monsieur Altin.

Otabek boude un peu, et glisse ses mains dans les cheveux de Yuri.

-Tu n’aimes pas ça ?

Il déteste l’indécision et l’inquiétude dans le ton de sa voix, et se déteste purement quand Yuri recule assez pour le regarder dans les yeux.

-Beka. J’ai pas toujours été tendre avec toi, mais je t’aime, hein ?

-Je t’aime aussi, dit-il par automatisme.

-Tes trucs romantiques, je crois que c’est une chose que je préfère chez toi.

-Vraiment ?

Yuri l’embrasse au coin des lèvres, embrasse sa mâchoire, embrasse sa cicatrice.

-C’est tellement ringard et nul, et pourtant à chaque fois ça me donne envie d’arracher tous tes vêtements. Ce n’est pas quelque chose dont j’ai besoin, mais tu le fais quand même, parce que tu fais toujours de ton mieux pour me rendre heureux. Pour te persuader que tu me mérites, et que tu me traites bien.

Ses yeux sont verts, très verts.

-Tu me mérites, murmure Yuri comme un secret. Tu me mérites tellement, et c’est moi qui devrais faire plus d’efforts pour être à ta hauteur. Moi, je n’ai rien à t’offrir.

-Yura.

-C’est vrai. Si on me retire le patinage, je suis juste un type avec une histoire familiale compliquée et une tendance à parler trop franchement.

Otabek inspire profondément, et glisse ses mains sur ses joues.

-Yura, tu es l’être le plus précieux et le plus courageux que je connaisse. Tu es courageux, et fort, et résilient, et talentueux.

-Ça ne compte pas, Beka. Tu es amoureux de moi.

Otabek lui sourit.

-C’est tout l’intérêt de ce bordel, non ? C’est parce que je t’aime que je te vois comme ça, et parce que tu m’aimes que tu me penses si génial. C’est pour ça qu’on est si extraordinaires, parce qu’on croit en nous.

Yuri fronce les sourcils, et prend lentement sa main.

-Et si on arrête de s’aimer ? Est-ce qu’on redeviendra des tocards ?

Otabek rit. Plus tard, il se dira que c’était un peu exagéré, et qu’il aura pu réagir autrement – mais sur l’instant, ça lui avait paru si _ridicule_.

-Ça n’arrivera pas, Yura.

Yuri l’embrasse, longuement, et la pluie reprend en intensité.

 

* * *

 

_11_

* * *

 

 

Yuri se sent toujours bizarre après avoir couché avec Etsujiro. Pas vraiment sale, pas vraiment traitre, mais quelque chose d’hybride entre les deux. Parfois, il ferme trop fort les yeux quand il embrasse son petit-ami, et le visage d’Otabek lui vient en tête. Il ne sait pas ce qui est le pire : quand il pense à lui, ou quand il oublie. Mais il imagine qu’une relation longue de onze ans ne s’efface pas en deux mois, et aussi gentil et intéressant qu’Etsu puisse être, une partie de lui aimera toujours Beka. Cette réalisation lui a particulièrement fait mal cette nuit, et quand Etsujiro s’endort enfin, il se glisse hors du lit et quitte discrètement la chambre. Ses pieds nus font un bruit humide sur le parquet, et il déteste comme ses cheveux sont poisseux de sueur et ses cuisses luisantes de lubrifiant.

Peut-être que ça le gênait moins avec Otabek, peut-être qu’il est trop vieux pour ces conneries.

Oh, il pourrait aller prendre une douche, et emprunter des vêtements à Etsujiro, mais il n’en a pas la force. Son téléphone portable à la main, il s’assoit dans la cuisine, et calcule le décalage horaire avec Almaty. Il ne sait pas si Otabek y est, ou s’il est toujours chez Mila, ou s’il va même lui répondre, ou si quelqu’un décrochera pour lui dire qu’il n’a pas envie de lui parler – Mila, ça irait, mais si c’est un ami à lui ou sa _mère_ , Yuri en sera malade. Depuis la rupture, il pense sans cesse à Djamila. A comme elle doit s’en réjouir, et s’estimer victorieuse. Ou peut-être qu’elle lui en veut d’avoir rendu Beka misérable – les mots de Mila, pas les siens – et que Yuri a eu tort sur toute la ligne.

Bien sûr, Beka décroche à la première sonnerie, et Yuri est si surpris qu’il en oublie de parler.

-Yura ? dit lentement Otabek. C’est toi ?

Le son de sa voix est un soulagement incommensurable, et Yuri réalise qu’il n’a pas seulement laissé derrière-lui l’amour de sa vie, mais aussi son meilleur ami.

-Hé.

Il entend clairement la respiration d’Otabek – un peu paniquée, un peu hésitante.

-Hé, répond-t-il très vite.

-Je ne vais pas raccrocher, Beka.

Le diminutif est terrible ; glisse hors de ses lèvres comme de la bile, nauséabond et familier. Son estomac se noue, et ses doigts serrent fort son téléphone contre son oreille.

-Je ne m’y attendais plus vraiment, confie Otabek après un silence qui dure.

-Ouais. Désolé. Je n’étais pas sûr que tu aies envie de me parler.

-Yura, tu n’as pas donné de nouvelles pendant deux mois. Bien sûr que je suis content de t’entendre.

Yuri renifle.

-Tu as eu Victor. Et Mila.

-Victor dramatise toujours, et Mila te déteste un peu ces derniers temps.

-Elle a probablement raison, admet Yuri. Je suis vraiment désolé.

Otabek ne répond pas. Yuri se demande où il est, ce qu’il fait, ce qu’il porte. Ce qu’il a mangé à diner, s’il a attaché ses cheveux, si le garage marche bien. S’il regarde les filles dans la rue, s’il se masturbe en pensant à lui, s’il a déjà fait son deuil.

-Je ne sais même plus si je te l’ai dit. Parce que je le suis, sincèrement. Je sais qu’on était d’accord, mais j’aurais quand même aimé que ça se finisse autrement.

_Que ça ne se finisse pas_.

-Ne culpabilise pas, Yuri. Je n’ai pas fait grand-chose pour te retenir non plus.

-Ouais.

C’est encore plus dur que Yuri se l’étais imaginé, et brièvement il veut juste raccrocher.

-Comment tu vas ? demande Otabek.

-Bien. Victor et Yuuri sont supers et horribles, et Hasetsu est reposant. La saison approche, aussi.

-Tu t’entraînes seul ?

Il peut entendre Beka commencer à se détendre, un peu, et Yuri sourit dans le vide.

-Yuuri me sert de coach. Je verrais Sergeï quand je rentrerai à Saint Pétersbourg. T’es toujours chez Mila ?

-Oui.

-Je pensais que tu serais à Almaty, hésite Yuri.

-C’est pas comme si je pouvais emmener le garage avec moi.

Il ajoute, plus lentement :

-J’ai encore rien dit à mes parents.

-Rien ne t’y oblige.

-Je sais, raille Otabek. Tu as ton thème pour la saison ?

-Quoi, t’as peur que ce soit _rupture_?

Beka rit un peu, et Yuri sourit contre son téléphone. Leurs cœurs sont lourds, mais il n’y a pas d’univers dans lesquels ils se haïssent.

-Ce sera la surprise. D’autant que j’ai changé mon libre en dernière minute.

-Victor te fait un programme ?

-Non. Moi.

-Oh.

Il est arrivé que Yuri modifie des éléments qui ne lui plaisaient pas, dans les chorégraphies conçues par Lilia ou Yakov ou Sergeï, mais il n’a jamais osé patiner sur ses propres idées.

-J’ai hâte de voir ça, murmure Otabek.

-Tu comptes me regarder ?

-Je regarde les championnats chaque année, Yura. Au cas où tu aurais oublié, j’ai patiné pendant plus de quinze ans.

-N’en parle pas au passé.

Otabek renifle.

-Si je tente un quadruple demain, il y a de grandes chances que je me casse quelque chose.

-Tu suis mon rythme les week-ends.

Otabek ne répond pas aussitôt, et Yuri a largement le temps de regretter ses mots. Il écarte les mèches de cheveux qui tombent sur son visage, tire sur le bas de son t-shirt, ferme les yeux.

-Tu vas devoir te trouver un autre partenaire, dit platement Otabek.

-Je sors avec quelqu’un, lâche Yuri.

-Est-ce que tu m’as appelé pour me dire ça ?

La colère est claire dans le ton de sa voix, froide et tranchante comme une lame de rasoir. Yuri l’accueille avec joie.

-Plus ou moins. Tu mérites de savoir, et j’imagine que Victor n’a pas osé t’en parler, et Mila n’est pas au courant.

-Putain, t’as pas perdu ton temps, siffle-t-il.

Yuri peut l’entendre grincer des dents, une sale habitude qu’il a quand il est franchement – _rarement_ – furieux.

-Otabek, dit calmement Yuri. Si tu veux m’insulter, tu peux le faire plus tard. Je comprends. Mais réfléchis deux secondes, bordel, et réalise que je n’ai aucun intérêt à essayer de t’humilier ou je ne sais quelle idée à la con tu viens de te mettre en tête.

Il murmure en Kazakhstan, comme s’il avait oublié que Yuri pouvait le comprendre, puis prend une grande inspiration.

-D’accord, dit-il prudemment.

-Il s’appelle Etsujiro, il a mon âge, et il sait que je sors d’une relation longue.

-Il prend soin de toi ?

Yuri sourit vaguement. Les réflexes d’Otabek sont solides, ancrés dans sa chair et ses os.

-Je suis majeur et vacciné.

-Tu mérites qu’on prenne soin de toi, insiste-t-il avec de l’affection dans sa voix.

-Il me traite bien. Il m’emmène diner et il m’écoute.

-Bien.

Yuri attend, et Otabek :

-T’imaginer avec quelqu’un d’autre me rend malade, mais au moins c’est quelqu’un de bien, raille-t-il.

-Je ne sais pas si ça va durer longtemps. Je n’ai pas envie d’une autre relation à longue distance, j’ai déjà donné.

-La notre a fonctionné.

-C’était différent, soupire Yuri. Je t’aime encore, tu sais. Je n’ai aucune idée de comment m’arrêter, et pourquoi je serais supposé m’arrêter.

-Je t’aime aussi, dit lentement Otabek. Comme je respire.

Ils ne se disent rien de plus pendant un long moment, et quand Yuri sent la fatigue le rattraper, il bâille et se lève. Le parquet est glacé sous ses pieds nus. Terrain familier.

-Laisse Mila te couver, dit Yuri.

-Je t’aime, répète Otabek. Bon courage pour la saison.

-Merci. Tu me regarderas, hein.

Il peut entendre Otabek sourire, pour la première fois depuis deux mois.

-Oui, Yura.

-Beka, murmure-t-il.

Et pour la première depuis deux mois, il peut entendre Otabek éclater en sanglots. Yuri n’a pas le temps de dire quelque chose qu’il a déjà raccroché, et il fixe l’écran noir de son téléphone pendant un long moment.

 

* * *

 

_3_

* * *

 

 

Il est dans le verger du château-demeure de son petit-ami à Almaty, et c’est un concept qui demande du temps à être intégré et compris par Yuri. Il n’aurait jamais pu l’imaginer, l’an dernier, et aujourd’hui il a du mal à s’y faire. Quand Otabek lui a demandé de sortir avec lui – circonstances particulières mises à part – il n’y a pas vraiment réfléchi. Il aime bien Beka, il lui plaît, il lui fait confiance, et il a toutes ces émotions contradictoires qui montent en lui à chaque fois qu’il le fait sourire. Yuri a dix-sept ans. Il n’a pas besoin, n’a pas envie de mettre des mots sur ses sentiments, n’a pas la nécessité de réfléchir à combien de temps ça va durer et si c’est une nouveauté positive ou néfaste à sa vie.

Avant, il n’avait que deux choses : le patinage, et son grand-père. Mila, Yakov, Lilia, Dmitri, Victor, Yuuko et Yuuri comptent beaucoup pour lui, mais ils existent à la périphérie, en orbite de sa planète-univers. Il se saignera pour eux, s’il le doit ; mais il ne mourra pas pour les sauver. Lentement, Otabek s’approche un peu plus de lui, et de cet idéal de dévotion et d’amour. Si Yuri n’y met pas un terme très vite, il devra l’intégrer dans son système, et dans le noyau de son univers. Il devra le protéger comme ses autres lunes, et prendre soin de lui. Il devra cesser d’avoir peur – et la peur rend faible, et ces derniers mois il est _terrifié_. Il devra être prêt à se sacrifier. Il devra le signifier à Otabek.

-Hé, murmure Beka à son oreille.

Ou peut-être qu’Otabek le sait déjà, et ça l’effraie d’autant plus.

-Hé.

-Est-ce que tu crois en Dieu ?

Yuri lève les yeux, et le regarde. Ses yeux bruns sont doux, patients et Yuri ne résiste pas à l’impulsion de claquer un baiser sur sa joue. Sa barbe de trois jours est sèche contre ses lèvres.

-Pas vraiment, admet Yuri.

Depuis leur premier baiser il y a quelques jours, ils testent leurs limites – établissent leurs habitudes et leurs manies, se jaugent, se jugent. Otabek apprend qu’il peut embrasser Yuri s’il est de bonne humeur, surtout dans le cou et les clavicules, tenir sa main s’il est énervé ou mal réveillé, et toucher ses cheveux peu importe son attitude. Yuri apprend qu’Otabek aime bien qu’on touche ses bras et ses poignets, qu’il peut embrasser sa mâchoire pour le rassurer, et qu’il préfère qu’il se tienne éloigné des piercings à ses oreilles.

-Je crois que grandpa est orthodoxe, mais il n’est pas pratiquant.

-Mes parents sont musulmans, mais ils ne pratiquent pas non plus.

-Et toi ?

Il faisait beau après le déjeuner, alors ils sont sortis marcher dans le verger de la propriété. Le terrain est immense, et tous les arbres se ressemblent. L’air est chargé d’humidité et de l’odeur des fruits mûrs, et à chaque inspiration Yuri se sent un peu étouffé. La main d’Otabek est chaude dans la sienne, et quand leurs épaules se touchent Beka lui sourit distraitement.

-Je me considère toujours comme musulman, mais je n’ai pas mis les pieds dans une mosquée depuis des années.

-Tu bois de l’alcool et tu manges du porc, note Yuri.

Otabek grimace vaguement.

-J’ai pris de mauvaises habitudes au Canada, puis aux Etats-Unis, puis avec toi.

-Cool. J’adore être une mauvaise influence.

Otabek lui sourit, encore, et Yuri tourne la tête pour ne pas rougir. Il peut l’entendre rire, doucement, puis il le ramène vers lui en tirant gentiment sur son bras. Son corps est solide contre le sien, et quand il lève la tête pour l’embrasser sur la bouche, il peut goûter au thé vert qu’Otabek a bu après le repas.

-Tu vas encore réciter de la poésie ou c’était juste une fois pour voir ? murmure Yuri sur ses lèvres.

Otabek rougit, et glisse une main dans ses cheveux blonds.

-Si tu crois que je ne t’ai pas vu lire ce recueil hier, tu te trompes.

-Ouais, mais je ne vais pas l’apprendre par cœur juste pour tes beaux yeux.

Otabek bat des cils, et Yuri glousse.

-Tu me vexes, Yura, dit-il dramatiquement. Tu ne m’apprécies pas à ma vraie valeur.

-Ta gueule, marmonne Yuri pour cacher son embarras.

Otabek l’embrasse sur la joue, et Yuri enlace sa taille. A chaque inspiration, l’odeur âcre et sucrée des fruits mûrs emplit ses poumons.

 

* * *

 

_8_

* * *

 

 

-Ta mère a appelé.

Otabek hoche la tête, ne l’écoute pas vraiment. Il est assis dans le salon, à même le parquet lustré, pieds nus et torse nu. Il a un livre dans les mains – quelque chose en anglais qui parle de confucianisme, croit se souvenir Yuri – et une expression concentrée sur son visage hâlé. Saint-Pétersbourg est brûlante cet été, et à chaque jogging matinal, il prend un peu plus de couleurs. Yuri, lui, ne bronze pas d’une nuance, et adore le contraste de sa peau laiteuse sur celle brune et dorée d’Otabek. Ils ne seront jamais aussi beaux ensemble que cet été-là.

-Tu ne veux pas savoir ce qu’elle voulait ?

-Oui, marmonne Otabek. Bien sûr.

-Elle a demandé quand est-ce qu’on arrivait à Almaty. Je lui ai donné notre numéro de vol.

-D’accord.

Yuri soupire, et retire l’élastique à son poignet. Il attache ses cheveux en un chignon, et commence à préparer le diner. Il prévoit de faire quelque chose de léger, à cause de la chaleur, et il épluche des légumes quand son portable sonne. Il décroche, ses mains rougies par les betteraves et les carottes, et coince son téléphone entre son épaule et son oreille.

-Quoi.

-Yurio, tu ne devineras jamais ce qui est arrivé cette semaine, murmure Victor sur le ton de la conspiration.

Yuri sourit, coupe les légumes et subit vingt minutes de conversation avec Victor – entrecoupée par les interjections de Yuuri, dans l’arrière-plan, et les aboiements de Matcha. Quand il en a terminé avec leurs aventures domestiques du moment, son mentor demande de ses nouvelles.

-On crève de chaud, vieil homme.

-Et les préparations pour la saison ?

Ils travaillent dur, sont épuisés, et attendent impatiemment les attributions aux compétitions.

-Et ta cheville ? s’enquit Yuuri depuis l’arrière-plan.

-Yakov estime que je serais guéri complètement dans trois semaines. Ce sera suffisant.

Il n’ajoute pas que la dernière fois qu’il a parlée avec son coach, celui-ci lui a annoncé qu’il comptait peut-être prendre sa retraite. _S’occuper de Lilia est déjà beaucoup._ Yuri l’a supplié de faire encore une saison avec lui, juste celle-ci, et Yakov a cédé. Il sait, comme Yuri tient à ses programmes cette année, particulièrement l’hommage pas encore posthume à Lilia.

-Fais attention, Yurio. Tu n’as plus quinze ans.

-Je sais, marmonne Yuri.

-Garde ça en tête. Passe-moi Otabek, maintenant.

-Si c’est au sujet de mon anniversaire, sache que vous êtes toujours aussi mauvais avec le concept de surprise.

Il peut entendre Victor grincer des dents, et Yuuri rire.

-Tais-toi et passe-moi ta meilleure moitié.

Yuri essuie ses mains sur un torchon et retourne au salon. Otabek n’a pas bougé, assis en tailleur sur le parquet. Il lève vaguement la tête en le voyant, et accepte par automatisme le téléphone.

-Victor, annonce Yuri. Et ne t’emmerde pas à parler doucement, je suis au courant depuis longtemps de vos cachoteries d’adolescentes pré pubères.

Beka lui sourit.

-Yura Plisetsky, aussi beau qu’ingrat.

-Ça pourrait être mon slogan officiel, minaude Yuri.

Otabek lui vole un baiser en prenant le téléphone, et Yuri retourne cuisiner. Il a lancé la cuisson des légumes et du riz quand Otabek le rejoint et passe ses bras autour de sa taille. Il pose ses lèvres chaudes dans son cou, sa nuque, ses épaules, et inspire son odeur.

-Tu feras quand même semblant d’être surpris, non ? s’enquit-il.

-Je sais, ça fera plaisir à Yuuri et Victor.

-Ce sera prêt dans combien de temps ?

Yuri hausse les épaules, et lie ses mains à celles d’Otabek, tièdes et solides contre son ventre.

-Une demi-heure, minimum.

-Parfait. J’ai envie de toi.

Yuri rit, et Otabek se vexe un peu.

-Quoi ? marmonne-t-il en détachant ses cheveux blonds.

Il a déjà une jambe glissée entre les siennes, et une main sous le tissu fin de son t-shirt – Yuri ne résiste pas.

-Ta mère a appelé, dit-il platement.

Otabek se fige, grogne et recule d’un pas.

-Enfoiré. Qu’est-ce qu’elle voulait ?

-Savoir quand on arrivait.

-Tu lui as dit ?

-Non, je lui ai raccroché au nez comme je fais toujours avec les membres de ta famille, renifle Yuri.

Il se tourne vers Otabek, et sourit face à son expression résignée.

-T’as de la chance que je t’aime autant, soupire Beka.

Yuri se morcelle un peu, et s’appuie contre le comptoir de la cuisine, ses mains à plat sur le plan de travail. Il peut entendre l’eau bouillir dans la casserole, et la musique latino des voisins. Le soleil commence à se coucher, et l’appartement est baigné d’or. Otabek se tient assez près de lui pour qu’il puisse sentir son parfum, mais pas assez pour le toucher en tendant le bras. Son torse est nu, assombri par le contre-jour, et son visage doux et ouvert, ses cheveux noirs noués sur le haut de son crâne. Son undercut repousse assez salement, et il va falloir du temps avant qu’il puisse égaliser. Ses lèvres sont rosies, parce qu’il les mordille toujours quand il est concentré. Les piercings à ses oreilles, tous métalliques, réfléchissent la lumière. Ses yeux bruns, limpides, sont comme deux lacs aux reflets d’or.

-C’est ce que je me dis tous les matins, avoue lentement Yuri.

Otabek l’embrasse, et Yuri laisse la chaleur le dévorer.

 

* * *

 

_11_

* * *

 

 

Il fait encore frais dehors, mais Yuri avait envie de sortir prendre l’air. Il n’a pas dormi de la nuit, et l’entraînement d’aujourd’hui promet d’être difficile. Le bois de la terrasse est dur sous ses pieds nus, et il marche lentement pour éviter les échardes. Il n’est pas certain qu’il les sentirait, de toute façon, mais il préfère éviter de prendre un risque.

-C’est toi qui a volé la théière ? murmure une voix derrière-lui.

Yuri acquiesce vaguement, et ignore Victor quand il vient s’asseoir à ses côtés. Du coin de l’œil, il peut le voir se servir une tasse de thé, et y tremper lentement les lèvres. Ils se sont levés au même moment, ont discuté un peu des programmes de Yuri, puis Victor s’est étiré tel un chat et a annoncé qu’il avait le temps de retourner se coucher auprès de son mari.

-Yuuri t’a encore poussé du lit ?

-Je dois m’occuper des clients qui arrivent aujourd’hui.

Yuri renifle.

-Tu avais oublié, bien sûr.

-Bien sûr, conçoit Victor avec un demi-sourire. Qu’est-ce que je suis en train de boire ?

Yuri tourne la tête, et le voit grimacer en baissant les yeux sur sa tasse.

-C’est du rooibos. J’en ai bu chez Etsujiro et j’ai bien aimé, alors il m’en a offert une boite.

Victor soupire, repose sa tasse.

-Ce garçon est un ange. Quand est-ce que tu as prévu de le larguer ?

Yuri grimace, ne répond pas aussitôt. Il regarde ses pieds nus, à demi couverts de bandages et de pansements. Il a deux ongles cassés, trois orteils violets et tordus, et une plaie au talon qui saigne par intermittence depuis la semaine dernière. Il a dû changer de patins après avoir abimé les siens lors d’une chute. Comme à chaque fois, c’est douloureux et long – et c’est Lilia qui lui avait offert les anciens, après qu’il ait gagné l’or aux Mondiaux il y a quatre ans. Il n’a pas réussi à les jeter. Ils sont encore dans son casier au Ice Castle, et il les voit à chaque fois qu’il va se changer à la fin de la journée.

-Qu’est-ce qui ne va pas avec moi ? s’enquit Yuri.

Victor soupire, et prend sa main. Sa peau est chaude contre la sienne, et Yuri laisse reposer leurs doigts entrelacés sur le bois de la terrasse. Yuri se demande, parfois, rarement, s’il devrait appeler Victor _papa_. Bien sûr, Dmitri restera toujours son père, et Nikolaï sa véritable figure parentale, mais objectivement Victor remplit le même rôle depuis plus de dix ans. Mais il est trop lié au patinage pour l’être véritablement – trop proche de l’image du rival, puis trop superficiel et impulsif. Trop enfant lui-même, souvent.

-Ne dis pas ça, chéri.

-Etsujiro est parfait pour moi. On s’entend parfaitement, on passe de super moments ensemble, et pourtant je n’y arrive pas. Je pense toujours à Beka.

-Parce que tu l’aimes toujours, Yurio.

-Mais _pourquoi ?_ On est séparés depuis deux mois, je devrais commencer à passer à autre chose.

-Est-ce que tu en as au moins envie ?

Yuri termine son thé et repose la tasse. De son autre main, il sert celle de Victor.

-Oui.

-Quand tu veux quelque chose, tu parviens toujours à l’obtenir.

Victor lui sourit, presque tendre, ses cheveux décoiffés et ses yeux encore gonflés par le sommeil.

-Tu crois que j’ai tort, hein ? demande Yuri.

-Oui, admet Victor. Mais ce n’est pas à moi de prendre cette décision.

-Tu adorerais ça.

Victor hausse les épaules, faussement innocent.

-Est-ce que je te déçois ? ajoute Yuri plus lentement.

Son mentor sert sa main, et secoue la tête.

-Non, chéri. Tu ne pourras jamais me décevoir. Je suis seulement triste pour Otabek et toi.

-Parce que tu aimes beaucoup Beka.

Victor prend une grande inspiration, et le regarde droit dans les yeux.

-Yuri. Il est vrai que je suis attristé par votre rupture, et que j’apprécie Otabek, mais ça n’a rien à voir là-dedans. C’est à ton sujet que je m’inquiète, et c’est toi que je veux voir heureux plus que tout au monde.

Puis il ajoute, avec une douceur et une sincérité qui leur donne tous les deux envie de pleurer :

-Je t’aime, Yurio. Peu importe ce que tu décides.

Yuri hoche vivement la tête, la gorge nouée, et sert sa main très fort. Il soutient son regard, et Victor semble comprendre le message.

-Mais je crois, termine-t-il platement, qu’Otabek et toi avez encore des choses à vous dire.

 

* * *

 

_7_

* * *

 

 

Yuri a hésité jusqu’au dernier moment – jusqu’à ce que Lilia l’appelle elle-même et lui demande de lui donner des vacances pour quelques jours.

-Yakov pourra te conduire à l’hôpital ?

Elle y est allée elle-même pendant longtemps, mais depuis le mois dernier elle est trop fatiguée. Elle y est toujours accompagnée, bien sûr, mais ils ne jouent plus aux cartes comme avant. Yuri s’inquiète de la voir si affaiblie.

-Je me suis arrangée avec lui, siffle-t-elle.

Yuri change son téléphone d’oreille, et ignore promptement le regard qu’Otabek lui lance depuis l’autre bout de la chambre. Il a posé la valise de Yuri sur le lit depuis ce matin, et semble bien trop satisfait d’avoir eu raison à la fin.

-Vous êtes ensembles ou pas ? Je comprends plus rien à vos conneries.

Il prépare ses affaires un peu au hasard, se souvient qu’il fait froid à Almaty à l’automne. Il finira sûrement par porter les vêtements d’Otabek, ceux qui sont restés chez ses parents au château et datent des années 2000. Yuri les trouve aussi laids que beaux, et ne peut résister à l’appel du fluo et du velours.

-Langage, dit-elle par automatisme. Et ce sont nos affaires.

-Elles sont foutrement compliquées, vos affaires. Tu crois pas que vous avez passé l’âge ?

A l’autre bout de la chambre, Otabek renifle. Yuri lui adresse un doigt d’honneur. Il a décidé qu’il lui ferait la gueule jusqu’à l’aéroport, juste pour lui prouver qu’il ne s’est pas adouci au fil des années, comme ce bâtard et Yuuri le prétendent. Il n’y a que Victor qui reste de son côté – il sait à quoi s’en tenir.

-Tu n’es pas le mieux placé pour donner des conseils sur ma vie sentimentale, Yuri.

-Six ans de relation stable, Lilia. _Six ans_.

Il peut pratiquement l’entendre rouler des yeux.

-C’est du pipi de chat. Reviens me parler quand tu en seras à vingt.

-J’y compte bien.

Elle l’emmerde sur des détails pendant un temps – lui rappelle de continuer son entraînement à Almaty avec l’ancien coach d’Otabek, et de contacter la danseuse dont elle lui a parlé. Il n’a pas besoin de lui rappeler qu’ils ne partent qu’une semaine, parce qu’elle le sait déjà, et qu’elle n’y verra pas le rapport. _Tu te reposeras quand tu seras mort_ , dit-elle toujours. ça le faisait rire, mais ces derniers temps il se réveille tous les matins avec le mot _cancer_ en tête et il trouve ça quelque peu glauque.

-Si tu t’ennuies pendant la chimio, appelle Mila. Je l’ai déjà prévenue.

-Et passer des heures à supporter ses inepties au sujet de sa longue lignée de petits amis ? Plutôt parler avec l’infirmière.

-Elle a proposé de faire ta manucure, lance Yuri.

Lilia paraît considérer l’idée, puis lui demande d’envoyer un message quand leur avion atterrira, et de transmettre ses amitiés à Otabek. Quand Yuri raccroche enfin, sa valise est pleine. Il la ferme, vérifie l’étiquette à son nom sur le côté, et la descend du lit. Il la fait rouler jusqu’au salon, enfile ses baskets et met son téléphone à charger le temps que leur taxi arrive. Il vérifie ses poches – clefs, chewing-gums à la fraise, écouteurs roulés en boule, billets d’avion, portefeuille – et retourne dans la chambre. La peinture aux murs n’a pas bougé depuis leur installation. Le bleu du ciel est parfait, doux et familier, et le blanc des nuages cotonneux et aérien. Yuri ne s’en lasse pas.

-Tout est prêt de ton côté ? demande vaguement Yuri.

Otabek s’est vautré sur le lit le temps qu’il était dans le salon, bras croisés sous sa tête, regard perdu dans le vague. Il porte le jean noir qu’il préfère, et un polo vert forêt que sa mère lui a offert pour son anniversaire. Le tissu remonte un peu sur son ventre, mettant à nu sa peau brune et ses abdos parfaits. Yuri a envie de le rejoindre, de ramper jusqu’à lui dans les draps défaits et d’y poser ses lèvres.

-Ouais. T’as ton passeport ?

Sous-entendu : _pas comme la dernière fois, quand on a dû faire demi-tour et qu’on a failli rater notre vol_. Yuri hoche la tête, et étire ses jambes en s’appuyant sur le bord du lit. Il sent Otabek l’observer du coin de l’œil, et exacerbe un peu les mouvements de ses hanches et l’angle de sa colonne vertébrale. C’est un jeu habituel, maintenant. Quand ils se disputent, c’est salement, sans règle, sans honneur, sans limite.

-Je suis inquiet pour Lilia, confie Yuri.

Sans morale.

-Yakov sera avec elle. Et Mila.

Otabek commence déjà se redresser sur le lit, et à poser sur lui un regard doux et aimant. Yuri sourit dans le col de son sweat, et va se glisser dans ses bras ouverts.

-Gagné, chantonne-t-il.

Otabek soupire, son souffle chaud contre ses cheveux blonds.

-Je m’en fiche, parce que je sais que tu es réellement inquiet.

Yuri ne dit rien, glisse ses mains autour de sa taille et pose sa tête sur son torse. Il peut entendre le battement lent de son cœur dans sa cage thoracique, calme et régulier. Il peut voir le ciel peint sur le mur. Ils ne bougent pas longtemps, puis le taxi klaxonne depuis la rue et ils se lèvent.

 

* * *

 

_9_

* * *

 

 

Quand Mila lui ouvre la porte, elle porte un t-shirt un peu court et un short en coton rose pastel. Ses cheveux, qui ont récemment repris leur teinte naturelle, sont humides et attachés en une queue de cheval négligé. Trempés, ils semblent presque noirs, et ça lui donne un air un peu austère.

-C’est comme ça que tu reçois ? marmonne Yuri.

Elle hausse un sourcil.

-Ma porte a un judas, crétin. Et il est vingt heures passées, alors excuse-moi de ne pas être plus présentable.

Il la regarde un instant, puis elle le laisse entrer et ferme à clef derrière-lui.

-J’ai du chocolat noir au frigo, dit-elle platement. Prends une tablette et rejoins-moi dans la chambre, quelque chose me dit que tu n’es pas prêt de foutre le camp de chez moi.

Yuri la regarde disparaître dans le couloir, et jette son manteau sur le canapé. Il s’exécute, et la trouve enfouie sous une couverture polaire, vautrée sur son lit. Il retire ses chaussures, se glisse entre elle et le mur, et soupire bruyamment.

-Beka m’a menti, dit-il après un silence.

Aussitôt, Mila lève la tête.

-Un truc grave ?

-Il a décidé de prendre sa retraite sans m’en parler, puis a suivi une formation du soir de mécanicien et a pris un bail d’un an pour un garage en s’associant avec un type dont je n’avais jamais entendu parler avant. Je dirais _oui, plutôt_.

-Merde.

Elle se redresse et s’assit contre le mur, laisse Yuri se nicher contre elle. Elle caresse ses cheveux blonds, et attend qu’il essuie ses yeux humides avant de demander :

-Comment tu as appris ça ?

-Il me l’a dit ce soir.

-Et comment tu l’as pris ? s’enquit-elle en serrant déjà les dents.

-A ton avis ? J’ai hurlé comme un dingue que je ne pouvais pas tolérer qu’il me cache des choses, et qu’il était ridicule et lâche qu’il arrête de patiner maintenant. Que s’il voulait me trahir, qu’il le fasse proprement et me quitte. Et que s’il n’en avait pas les couilles, je le ferais moi-même.

-Laisse-moi deviner la suite, dit lentement Mila. Tu es sorti en claquant la porte et tu es venu ici pour me garder éveillée toute la nuit alors que je suis épuisée, et sans rien dire à Otabek.

-C’est à peu près ça.

Mila soupire, et prend doucement sa main dans la sienne. Il tremble, et elle déteste le voir comme ça.

-Tu devrais au moins lui envoyer un message. Il doit être mort d’inquiétude.

-Qu’il aille se faire foutre, siffle Yuri.

Elle ne répond pas, songe avec nostalgie aux années adolescentes de Yuri. Il était à la limite du supportable à l’époque, provocateur et blessant, mais Mila a toujours su garder la tête froide. Ce n’est pas aujourd’hui qu’il risque de la faire flancher.

-Tu ne comptes pas réellement le quitter, Yuri. Ce qui signifie que tu devras bien lui parler à un moment ou à un autre. Demain serait l’idéal. Quand tu seras un peu calmé.

Il fait mine de répondre, et elle plaque une main sur sa bouche. Il mord vaguement ses doigts, et elle lui sourit, terrifiante et magnifique. Elle laisse passer un moment, et quand elle le sent se détendre un peu, elle écarte sa main.

-Je déteste quand tu as raison, marmonne-t-il.

-Chaque jour depuis ma naissance, mon chat.

Yuri renifle, et elle se tortille assez pour pouvoir l’envelopper un peu avec sa couverture polaire. Il râle, sans grande conviction, et ils dévorent à deux la tablette de chocolat noir.

-Et si c’est lui qui me quittait ? demande Yuri après une pause.

Mila rit, franchement et sincèrement.

-Aucune chance que ça arrive.

-Vraiment ? Parce qu’il y a une putain de différence entre patineur et mécanicien.

-Yuri, le patinage n’est pas la seule chose que vous avez en commun. Ne sois pas ridicule.

Il se redresse à demi sur le lit, ses cheveux désordonnés et son pull de travers.

-Je ne sais pas. Je n’arrive même pas à imaginer prendre ma retraite, moi.

Mila lui lance un long regard.

-C’est ça, alors.

-Quoi.

-Tu as juste peur de ce que tu feras après le patinage, et tu n’y avais pas pensé jusque-là. Ce qui te fait vraiment flipper, ce n’est pas le changement de carrière de Beka, c’est le tien.

-Il m’a menti, répète stupidement Yuri.

-Ouais, il n’aurait pas dû, mais vous pouvez en discuter plus tard.

Yuri ne dit rien, et fixe le plafond. Mila se lève, va jeter l’emballage vide de la tablette, et revient s’asseoir à ses côtés. Au moins, il ne pleure pas – elle a horreur des gens qui pleurent – mais le voir si calme et silencieux est encore plus effrayant. Yuri a pour habitude d’exprimer ses émotions jusqu’à l’overdose, négatives comme positives.

-Tu n’y as jamais pensé ? demande-t-elle doucement.

-Non.

-Tu as encore du temps. T’es encore jeune, mon chat.

-Et si je me blesse demain ? dit-il.

Mila soupire, et l’enveloppe de ses bras.

-Je suis sûre que ça n’arrivera pas.

Elle pensera, plus tard, qu’elle a eu de la chance d’avoir raison.

 

* * *

 

_11_

* * *

 

 

-Je crois qu’on ne s’est pas rencontré au bon moment, dit lentement Yuri.

Etsujiro, assis face à lui, hoche prudemment la tête. Yuri prend une grande inspiration et continue :

-Je crois sincèrement qu’on est bien ensemble. Je t’apprécie beaucoup, et tu es un petit-ami génial, mais je voudrais être honnête avec toi. Je n’ai pas envie d’une relation à longue distance. Je ne peux pas faire autrement que rentrer en Russie, et je ne pourrais pas revenir te voir avant la fin de la saison. Je n’ai plus la patience que j’avais plus jeune.

-Il y a autre chose, avance Etsujiro. Non ?

Yuri grimace.

-Je vais sûrement voir mon ex. Je ne pense pas qu’on va se remettre ensemble tout de suite, ou même juste se remettre ensemble, ou si c’est une bonne idée. Mais il y a une possibilité. J’ai passé onze ans avec lui, et j’ai eu tort de croire que je pouvais passer à autre chose aussi facilement que ça.

-Je vois.

Etsujiro prend ses mains dans les siennes, et les serre une fois. Il a une expression fatiguée, déçue et déjà un peu résignée. Yuri aurait préféré qu’il crie, ou qu’il pleure, ou lui jette quelque chose au visage.

-Ce type, ça doit être un mec vraiment intéressant, soupire Etsujiro.

Yuri hausse les épaules, l’embrasse sur la joue.

-Je suis désolé, Etsu.

Il rit, vaguement, le son amer et inconnu.

-Pas autant que moi.

Il semble hésiter, puis il lâche ses mains et l’enlace lentement, comme pour lui laisser le temps de reculer. Yuri ferme les yeux et inspire son odeur. Il sent le désinfectant industriel du konbini, le sable froid et l’océan.

-Tu vas me manquer, dit-il dans le col de sa veste.

Etsujiro sourit contre ses cheveux.

-Appelle-moi quand tu reviens au Japon.

-Promis.

Quand il rentre au Yu-topia le soir, Victor et Yuuri lui adressent des regards de pitié.

-Comment ça s’est passé ? s’enquit Victor.

-Bizarrement bien. Est-ce que toutes les ruptures sont comme ça ?

Il lui raconte, et ils secouent la tête à l’unisson.

-Pas vraiment, lui indique Yuuri. Je n’ai pas d’expérience personnelle, mais je me souviens quand Yuuko a quitté son ex au lycée. Il a menacé de se suicider, puis il l’a harcelée pendant des semaines.

-Etsujiro est un garçon mature, ajoute Victor.

Yuri les regarde, grogne vaguement et se laisse tomber aux côtés de Matcha. Il enfouit ses mains dans son pelage brun, et accepte gracieusement qu’elle lèche son visage.

-Pourquoi les relations sont aussi difficiles, marmonne-t-il en enlaçant le chien.

Victor hausse les épaules et lui sourit.

-Tu comptes toujours donner les places à Otabek ?

-Ouais.

-Je voulais te demander, ajoute Yuuri, pourquoi deux places ?

-En donner juste une me fait bizarre. Deux, c’est plus classique. Je peux prétendre que je m’en fiche, que c’est juste une suggestion. Puis s’il réagit mal, il ne sera pas tout seul.

Cette fois, c’est Victor qui le regarde en coin.

-Réagir à quoi ?

Derrière-lui, Yuuri claque un baiser sur sa joue et vient s’asseoir à ses côtés.

-Yuri a chorégraphié son programme libre spécialement pour Beka. C’est très expressif, et très émouvant.

-Si romantique.

Yuri lui jette un jouet de Matcha au visage, que l’autre esquive élégamment.

-Je trouve jamais les mots justes, admet-il après un bref silence. Mais je sais m’exprimer sur la glace, et je sais qu’il comprendra.

Probablement que la totalité du public de la Coupe de Chine aussi, mais Yuri s’en fout. Il est temps qu’il se batte pour le petit-ami qu’il a si lâchement et impulsivement quitté il y a trois mois.

 

* * *

 

_4_

* * *

 

 

C’est un peu comme revenir dans sa ville natale, et découvrir que tout a changé – les immeubles ont été rénovés, le supermarché a changé de propriétaire, les gens sont différents, le ciel est moins bleu et le vent moins doux.

-Tu peux encore retourner à l’hôtel, murmure Yakov à sa gauche.

Yuri hausse les épaules, et enfonce ses mains dans les poches de sa veste. Il ne porte pas son blouson aux couleurs de la Russie, juste quelque chose au prix excessif que Victor lui a offert pour ses dix-huit ans. Il ne veut avoir l’air de faire partie de l’équipe. Il ne veut pas qu’un journaliste l’aborde, ou qu’un fan ne vienne lui parler. Il sait, raisonnablement, que ça arrivera probablement, mais il préfère ne pas y penser. Il improvisera. De toute façon, tout le monde sait déjà que le triple médaillé d’or Yuri Plisetsky ne participe pas à la saison. Quant à sa présence à la Rostelecom Cup, il a invoqué des _raisons personnelles_.

-Je vais au moins rester pour voir Georgi, ou il va me le faire payer plus tard.

Yakov l’écoute à moitié, est déjà concentré sur les dernières vérifications. Il reste un peu de temps avant le début, alors Yuri s’éclipse et part à la recherche d’Otabek. Il le trouve discutant avec son coach, et attend qu’ils aient terminé pour le rejoindre. Après les sauts d’humeur et la vulnérabilité émotionnelle des premiers mois, Yuri est maintenant proche d’un sentiment généralisé d’apathie, de sa tête à son cœur.

-Hé.

Otabek tourne la tête, lui sourit lentement.

-Hé.

Au moins, il a assez grandi pour qu’Otabek n’ait plus à se pencher pour l’embrasser. Il chasse ses lèvres quand Beka recule, et noue ses mains à sa taille. Vaguement, il a conscience des photographes, mais il s’en fiche. Victor et Yuuri ont fait bien pire en compétition.

-Tu m’as manqué aussi, dit doucement Otabek. Comment tu te sens ?

-Vide, mais bizarre. Je commence à regretter.

Otabek secoue la tête, et passe une main dans ses cheveux blonds.

-Tu as fait le bon choix, Yura. Je t’assure.

Il est vaguement maquillé pour la compétition, et ses yeux bruns paraissent presque noirs. Le tissu de son costume est fin, délicat, et quand Yuri fait glisser ses doigts le long de ses hanches, il peut le sentir frissonner.

-Et puis, tu m’as beaucoup aidé, ajoute Otabek. Quand je serais sur la glace, ce sera comme si tu y étais avec moi.

-C’est différent.

Otabek soupire, et claque un baiser sur son front.

-Je sais.

Lentement, Otabek écarte la main de ses cheveux, blonds et touche son bras. Il prend un des élastiques que Yuri porte en permanence à son poignet, et le glisse au sien. La manche de son costume est assez longue pour le cacher, mais Yuri saura qu’il y est.

-Comme ça, il y aura un peu de toi avec moi.

-T’es tellement romantique, grogne Yuri.

Il cache son rougissement contre son torse.

-Tu dis ça comme si c’était une mauvaise chose, note Otabek.

-Non. Je sais pas. Il va me falloir du temps pour m’y habituer.

Il peut sentir Otabek sourire, et Yuri lève assez la tête pour l’embrasser sur la joue.

-Rends-nous fiers, alors, dit-il sur le ton de la confidence. Mais garde un peu d’énergie pour ce soir.

Otabek frissonne à nouveau, et Yuri pense qu’il ne s’en lassera pas.

-C’est pas le moment pour moi d’avoir une érection, Yura.

Yuri lui sourit, et Otabek roule des yeux avant de l’embrasser une dernière fois. Quand c’est au tour d’Otabek, Yuri est dans les tribunes avec Mila.

 

* * *

 

_1  
_

* * *

 

 

Yuri se sent vaguement nerveux quand il répond à l’appel Skype. Ce n’est pas son genre de s’inquiéter pour une chose aussi futile qu’une relation humaine, mais Otabek lui donne des idées et des envies qu’il ignorait jusque là – rien que de le faire rire change quelque chose en lui, rien que de le voir le bouleverse. Peut-être que c’est dans la distance, et dans le caractère précieux et rare de chacune de leurs interactions. Peut-être que ça vient de Yuri et Otabek eux-mêmes. Peut-être que c’est ce qu’on appelle la _puberté_ , comme lui a dit Katsudon en souriant.

-Hé, Otabek, dit-il bêtement.

Otabek sourit, quasi indulgent.

-Hé, Yuri. J’ai pensé à toi ce matin.

Yuri hausse un sourcil, et passe une main dans ses cheveux. Toutes les lumières sont éteintes dans sa chambre, et il doit murmurer pour que Lilia ne l’entende pas. Il habite encore chez elle le temps de trouver un studio : Yakov a enfin accepté qu’il vive seul, à condition qu’il se débrouille pour le déménagement. Yuri ne possède pas grand-chose, de toute façon.

-Il y avait ce documentaire sur les panthères, commence Otabek.

Il lui décrit une scène où le prédateur poursuivait un cerf axis, et Yuri hoche longuement la tête. Il ne peut s’empêcher de penser à où lui était, ce matin – dans la prison de Kresty II, pour visiter son père. C’est un aspect de sa vie dont il n’a pas encore parlé avec Otabek. Probablement par pudeur, plus certainement par un mélange de honte et de fierté.

-Tu n’avais pas entraînement aujourd’hui ? demande Yuri quand il a terminé.

Otabek évite son regard – chose futile par Skype – et se racle la gorge.

-Si, on a fini tôt.

-Tu es le pire menteur de l’histoire.

-Tout le monde ne peut pas avoir ton talent.

Yuri renifle.

-Je suis insensible à la flatterie.

-Oh, vraiment ? Parce que la dernière fois-

-Réponds à la question, Otabek Altin.

Les yeux d’Otabek sont très bruns quand il lève enfin la tête, et ses joues un peu roses.

-Je me suis fait une entorse au genou il y a trois jours, admet-il.

Yuri grimace.

-Chute ?

-Chute. J’ai raté un triple axel, bêtement, et je suis mal tombé. Ça fait un mal de chien.

En voyant le visage de Yuri, il ajoute précipitamment :

-C’est bénin. Je suis au repos deux semaines, c’est tout.

-Tu m’as fait peur, crétin.

Otabek sourit lentement, et Yuri cache son rougissement dans le col de son hoodie. Il change de sujet, et lui parle des engueulades de Lilia et Yakov, qui sont ensemble une semaine, puis de nouveau séparés la suivante.

-Je ne comprends plus rien à leurs conneries.

Otabek hausse les épaules.

-Ils s’aiment, dit-il simplement. C’est compliqué, parfois.

Yuri renifle, et croise les bras sur son torse.

-Si c’est ça l’amour, j’en veux pas.

Le regard d’Otabek se fait un peu distant, mais toujours patient, toujours compréhensif.

-Tu n’as que quinze ans, Yuri. Tu ne peux pas décider comme ça, aujourd’hui.

-Vraiment ? Qu’est-ce que t’en sais de plus que moi ?

Il peut sentir l’hésitation sur le visage d’Otabek, mais il ne perd pas en assurance quand il récite calmement, son accent roulant sur les _r_  :

-Strange fits of passion have I known: And I will dare to tell, But in the Lover's ear alone, What once to me befell.

Puis il lui traduit grossièrement en russe, et Yuri sourit à demi.

-C’est joli, mais il y a une différence entre la poésie et la réalité.

-D’où crois-tu que la poésie vient, Yuri ?

Yuri roule des yeux, et Otabek laisse faire. Il l’observe un instant, puis demande :

-Qu’est-ce que tu penses de l’amour, alors ?

Il semble y réfléchir sincèrement. Ce n’est pas une question qu’il se pose souvent, mais depuis la dernière exubérance de Victor parti du jour au lendemain au Japon, il lui est arrivé d’y penser.

-L’amour, c’est du plaqué or. De l’extérieur, ça l’air tout beau et tout parfait, mais à l’intérieur c’est juste du toc.

Otabek ne dit rien pendant un moment. Il paraît surpris, vaguement impressionné, et au final presque ému. Quand il ouvre enfin la bouche, Yuri est tellement embarrassé qu’il doit se retenir physiquement de juste fermer son ordinateur et d’aller se coucher.

-C’est très poétique, Yuri.

-Oh, ta gueule, toi.

Otabek rit, et Yuri sent cette chose en lui changer – se transformer, se mouvoir, s’étendre et s’ancrer dans son être le plus profond. Quelque chose de chaud et amer, qui laisse un arrière-goût acide dans sa bouche et une sensation de fatigue heureuse dans ses muscles. Quelque chose d’artificiel et de profond, de tendre et envieux.

 

* * *

 

_11_

* * *

 

 

Comme son avion fait escale à Moscou, Yuri en profite pour aller déposer des fleurs sur la tombe de son grand-père. Il prend son déjeuner à l’aéroport, et dort pendant le trajet pour Saint Pétersbourg. Toute sa volonté d’appeler Otabek meurt dès qu’il met le pied dans son – _leur_ – appartement, et il finit par envoyer un vague message à Mila. Elle lui répond sèchement, mais au moins elle accepte de prendre un café avec lui. Yuri ne veut pas voir Otabek tout de suite. Il est absolument terrifié à l’idée que ce soit gênant, forcé, bizarre, que Beka réalise en le regardant dans les yeux après trois mois de vide qu’il n’est pas aussi beau et parfait que l’image qu’il s’est construit de lui pendant l’absence. Que leurs souvenirs sont fades, maintenant, et ternis. Que se remettre ensemble est une mauvaise idée, au final.

Il n’a pas eu peur comme ça depuis longtemps.

Alors il fait ce qu’il fait toujours quand il cherche à se distraire, juste pour un temps, et va faire un tour à l’académie de ballet Vaganova. Tout le monde le connaît là-bas, et les danseurs et les enseignants le laissent participer aux classes, ou même juste regarder. Il venait régulièrement voir des ballets avec Lilia au Mariinsky. Il suspecte que l’ancienne _prima ballerina_ du Bolchoï se soit arrangée avec la direction pour que Yuri puisse aller et venir comme il l’entend, mais il ne va pas se plaindre. Les salles de danse sont magnifiques, l’atmosphère toujours électrique et intense, et il y est respecté comme les autres prodiges du milieu alors même qu’il n’en n’est pas tout à fait un. Il choisit une classe au hasard, se change dans les vestiaires avec les autres et transpire pour quelques heures.

Quand la nuit commence à tomber, Yuri ressent toute la fatigue accumulée du décalage horaire, et rentre chez lui. Il prend une douche, se déshabille et va se coucher. Il est suffisamment épuisé pour s’endormir aussitôt, et quand il se réveille, il fait jour depuis longtemps. Il se prépare, prend un rapide déjeuner et marche jusqu’au centre-ville. Il est le premier à arriver au café, et Mila le rejoint quelques minutes plus tard. Elle a coupé ses cheveux au carré, et elle a une nouvelle veste en velours rose. Quand elle s’assoit face à lui, c’est sans un mot, sans un regard, et elle ignore son existence jusqu’à ce que le serveur apporte leur commande.

-Parle, dit-elle.

-Je suis désolé d’avoir pris la décision de quitter Beka sans t’en parler avant, commence lentement Yuri. Pas parce que tu aurais dû choisir à ma place, mais parce que tu as toujours été de bon conseil, et que j’aurais dû prendre le temps d’écouter ce que tu en pensais avant d’agir.

Mila lève les yeux, et hoche la tête. Elle ne dit toujours rien, alors Yuri continue.

-Il y a de vrais problèmes dans notre relation, des choses qu’on doit régler, lui et moi. Mais il aurait été plus raisonnable d’en discuter au préalable. Je pensais faire ce qui devait être fait, mais visiblement j’avais tort.

Elle le dévisage un moment, puis boit une gorgée de son thé, et croise les bras sur sa poitrine. Ses ongles sont vernis de gris nacré, et un sourire en coin qui naît sur ses lèvres.

-Excuses acceptées. Et on va avoir cette conversation maintenant, Yuri.

Il renifle, et elle le toise.

-Je dirais que c’est trop tard.

-Vraiment ? Parce que Beka m’a dit que tu l’avais appelé, et que tu l’aimes encore. Alors on fait peut-être les choses dans le mauvais ordre, mais on peut les faire bien quand même.

-D’accord.

Yuri prend une grande inspiration, essaie d’imaginer qu’il est en sous-vêtement chez Mila et que le chauffage est réglé au maximum. La télévision est allumée, mais aucun d’eux ne la regarde vraiment.

-Otabek veut des enfants.

Il ne lui a jamais dit ça, avant. Il espère qu’elle n’apprendra pas plus tard qu’il en a parlé à Victor avant elle.

-Mais pas toi, dit prudemment Mila.

-Non.

-A cause de Dmitri et de ta mère.

-Probablement.

Elle soupire.

-Je me doutais que c’était un truc comme ça.

-Il est bisexuel. Il peut rencontrer une femme, et avoir une famille.

Il déteste s’entendre parler ainsi – comme Djamila Altin doit être heureuse, depuis son château à Almaty. Les saloperies qu’elle lui a racontées il y a cinq ans sont encore bien ancrées dans sa tête, perpétuelles et indestructibles.

-Yuri, c’est ridicule. Déjà, ce n’est pas comme ça qu’être bisexuel fonctionne, et ça ne te ressemble pas de laisser tomber Otabek par un esprit bizarre de sacrifice qui lui est très probablement passé au-dessus.

Yuri grimace, ne dit rien. Il veut qu’Otabek soit heureux, qu’il ait tout ce qu’il désire et mérite, même s’il doit finir par haïr Yuri pour y arriver. Même s’il n’est pas d’accord. Yuri sait comme il peut se montrer trop gentil, parfois, trop conciliant, et qu’il est capable d’être misérable pendant longtemps parce qu’il ne veut pas quitter Yuri.

-Yuri, mon chat.

Il évite son regard, et serre son café dans ses mains. La porcelaine est brûlante.

-Je crois que tu oublies le genre de mec qu’est Otabek. C’est un type déterminé avant tout. Il n’a pas laissé sa famille l’empêcher de passer pro, il n’a pas laissé le milieu le détruire alors même qu’il était moins talentueux que beaucoup d’autres, et il n’a jamais baissé les bras quand le reste du monde essayait de l’en convaincre. Bon sang, Yuri, il a même pris le risque de te perdre parce qu’il voulait prendre sa retraire et avoir son propre garage, alors qu’il ne peut pas vivre sans toi. S’il voulait des enfants plus qu’il ne te voulait toi, il t’aurait largué depuis longtemps. Et tu sais pourquoi il n’a toujours pas dit à ses parents que vous étiez séparés ?

Yuri secoue la tête, et cligne rapidement des yeux. Il ne veut pas pleurer devant Mila, il sait comme elle déteste les gens qui pleurent.

-Il a foi en vous. Il sait que quoiqu’il arrive, vous reviendrez l’un vers l’autre. Aussi stupide, naïf et irréaliste que ça puisse paraître.

Il sourit vaguement, et ravale la douleur qui noue sa gorge.

-Je ne vais pas le décevoir, dit-il lentement. Je te jure.

Mila acquiesce, et prend brièvement sa main. Sa peau est tiède et douce, et les bracelets à son poignet brisent leur silence.

-T’as intérêt, Yuri. Je t’aime, mais ton histoire de sacrifice, c’est des conneries.

Il sort les billets de la Coupe de Chine de la poche de sa veste, et Mila les prend aussitôt.

-Donne-lui ça, dit Yuri.

Elle ne pose pas de question, et il lui en est reconnaissant. Quand ils quittent le café, elle l’enlace rapidement, et il l’embrasse sur la joue. Il n’avait pas réalisé à quel point elle lui avait manqué.

 

* * *

 

_3_

* * *

 

 

-Je n’ai pas envie de faire mauvaise impression devant tes parents.

Yuri ne lève pas les yeux, son téléphone à la main, l’écran éclairant faiblement son visage. Il s’est fait couper les cheveux hier, juste au niveau des épaules, et Otabek ne peut s’empêcher d’en caresser les pointes nettement taillées. Ils sont doux sous ses doigts.

-Arrête de les appeler mes parents.

Otabek n’est à Saint Pétersbourg que pour une semaine, et aller diner chez les Nikiforov-Katsuki ne fait pas franchement partie de ses priorités. Il aurait préféré passer la soirée à regarder un film avec son petit-ami dans les bras. Il veut encore attendre un an avant leur première fois, mais ça ne les empêche pas de repousser un peu leurs limites. Ils ont besoin de se toucher en permanence, de remplir le vide creusé par l’éloignement. Depuis qu’Otabek est descendu de l’avion, ils ont gardé leurs bouches et leurs mains occupées.

-On est obligé d’y aller ? marmonne Otabek.

Il doute que Victor et Yuuri apprécie que Yura mange assis sur ses genoux.

-Oui. Si j’annule, Victor va débarquer ici, et il a une clef. Et puis Katsudon cuisine ce soir.

Yuri s’étire tel un chat, et se loge plus confortablement dans ses bras. Otabek peut sentir l’os saillant de son genou contre sa cuisse, mais il s’en fiche. Quand Yuri est allongé comme ça contre lui, sa tête posée sur son torse, son corps à demi recroquevillé contre son flanc, il peut sentir le battement de son cœur de sa poitrine à sa nuque. De temps en temps, Yuri se détourne d’Instagram pour claquer un baiser sur sa joue ou sa bouche.

-On restera chez moi demain, promis, murmure Yuri. Je dirais à Lilia que je suis malade.

-C’est une femme intelligente, Yura.

-Et alors ? Elle, elle n’a pas de clef. Puis si elle m’emmerde, je dirais à Yakov qu’elle a recommencé à fumer.

Otabek soupire vaguement, et l’embrasse sur le front.

-C’est du chantage.

-C’est un système, contredit-il.

-Tu es terrible. Je t’aime.

Yuri lui sourit, et dépose un baiser sur la cicatrice à l’angle de sa mâchoire. Ils arrivent en retard chez Victor et Yuuri, et dès qu’Otabek passe le seuil de la porte, il regrette d’avoir mis un jean troué.

-Otabek, ça faisait longtemps, sourit Victor. La Russie te plaît ?

-C’est un beau pays, dit poliment Otabek.

A ses côtés, Yuri roule des yeux et rejoint son homologue dans la cuisine. Otabek le regarde partir avec un début d’angoisse.

-Vraiment ? Il va falloir que tu voyages plus, alors.

Otabek se demande s’il doit rire, mais Victor semble très sérieux, alors il hausse les épaules. S’en suit un bref silence gênant, puis Yuuri les appelle pour passer à table et Otabek et Victor les rejoignent. L’appartement est grand, plutôt sophistiqué, mais la cuisine a un charme plus naturel. Victor fait la conversation, et Otabek commence à se détendre un peu – jusqu’au moment où Yuuri lui tend une assiette.

-Qu’est-ce que c’est ? demande-t-il maladroitement.

-Du sunomono de poulpe avec du concombre et du wakamé.

Parfois, Otabek est reconnaissant envers sa mère pour lui avoir appris à respecter l’étiquette. Plus jeune, il trouvait les bonnes manières ridicules, mais son éducation lui a souvent épargné des problèmes.

-Ça m’a l’air délicieux, répond-t-il par automatisme.

Yuuri lui sourit, et les autres commencent à manger. Lentement, Otabek s’arme de ses baguettes et saisit un morceau de concombre. Il évite soigneusement les tentacules, luisants et roses, et pense très fort à sa mère. Il lève brièvement les yeux, voit que Yuri a remarqué son inconfort et s’apprête à dire quelque chose – et Otabek veut _vraiment_ que Victor et Yuuri l’aiment bien, parce qu’il a conscience d’à quel point le couple est important pour Yura. Il saisit un tentacule et le mange, et se retient de grimacer en avalant. De l’autre côté de la table, son petit-ami le regarde en secouant la tête.

-C’est très bon, Yuuri.

Le japonais le remercie, et Otabek termine son assiette dans la souffrance et l’horreur. Le goût n’est pas mauvais, mais la texture caoutchouteuse l’horrifie.

-Bon, Otabek.

Yuri débarrasse la table, et Otabek se prépare à l’interrogatoire qu’il redoutait.

-Vous êtes ensemble depuis combien de temps, maintenant ? demande Victor.

-Un an, plus ou moins.

-La distance n’est pas trop difficile ?

Il peut sentir les yeux de Yura posés sur lui, et il se retient de se retourner.

-Ce n’est pas évident, mais on fait avec.

Victor continue, et d’après son visage, il est satisfait de ses réponses. Otabek est soulagé quand il a terminé, puis Victor se tourne vers son mari.

-Tu veux ajouter quelque chose, chéri ?

-Seulement deux questions, Otabek. Es-tu prêt à mourir pour Yuri, et penses-tu vraiment honorer ta promesse de ne pas coucher avec lui jusqu’à sa majorité ?

Otabek rougit, et déglutit bruyamment. Il ne veut pas savoir comment Yuuri est au courant pour ça.

-Oui, et oui.

-Katsudon, t’abuses, marmonne Yura. Tu vas le menacer de le tuer s’il me fait du mal, après ?

Yuuri rit, sec et froid. Otabek commence à le trouver sérieusement flippant.

-Le tuer ? Oh, non, plutôt le démembrer vivant et le laisser pour mort dans un fossé où il faudra des semaines avant de retrouver son corps.

-D’accord, tu y as vraiment réfléchi, dit lentement Yuri.

Il se lève, et Otabek le suit avec soulagement. Ils se souhaitent une bonne nuit sur le seuil de la porte, et Yuri embrasse son homologue sur la joue et accepte en râlant l’embrassade de Victor. Otabek se sent très adulte quand il leur sert la main. Ils rentrent à pied, Yuri avec un bras passé à la taille de Beka. Ses doigts sont chauds contre le tissu de sa veste. Otabek a envie de lui dire qu’il lui manque déjà, juste un peu, et que penser à son retour à Almaty dans trois jours le détruit, mais il ne veut pas ruiner l’instant. Il ne veut pas lui faire peur. Il veut juste marcher plus lentement, il veut juste que leur temps dure pour toujours, et qu’il n’oublie jamais son visage et l’odeur de ses cheveux.

 

* * *

 

_6_

* * *

 

 

Il a recommencé. Yuri savait que ça risquait de recommencer, savait qu’Otabek n’avait pas tout à fait retenu la leçon de la dernière fois, mais il est quand même déçu. Puis cette fois, il n’a pas appelé Mila, mais _Lilia_.

-Tu as besoin de fixer des limites plus nettes, Yuri, assène l’ancienne ballerine.

-Je sais.

Elle lui montre son téléphone, où s’affiche les quatre appels en absence d’Otabek. Yuri se sent crever lentement de honte.

-J’imagine qu’on doit s’estimer heureux qu’il n’ait pas débarqué au studio.

-Il en serait capable, admet vaguement Yuri.

Ils ont pris un peu de retard avec l’entraînement, et quand la batterie du téléphone de Yuri a lâché, il a su qu’Otabek allait faire une connerie – il ne pensait pas qu’il irait jusqu’à appeler Lilia, mais visiblement cet enfoiré n’a aucune limite. Lilia, une femme de bonnes manières et de retenue, mêlée à leurs histoires de couple. Yuri voudrait s’enterrer vivant.

-Je suis terriblement désolé, Lilia. Je te promets que ça ne se reproduira plus.

-Ce serait préférable pour tout le monde, accorde-t-elle.

Il a l’impression qu’elle est aussi embarrassée que lui, et ça rend la situation encore pire. Ils sont enfin arrivés devant l’immeuble de Yuri, après un long et gênant trajet, et le patineur s’apprête à sortir de la voiture et à affronter Beka quand elle le retient.

-Yuri.

-Ouais.

-Tu tiens à ton indépendance, n’est-ce pas ?

_Question stupide_ , estime-t-il. Il a une enfance chaotique, entre le manque de structure familiale et la pauvreté, le regard des autres, la peur d’être tabassé dans la rue pour sa sexualité, et les inquiétudes constantes liées à la santé de son grand-père. Mais si Yuri est fier d’une chose, c’est bien d’avoir toujours été libre et résilient, et n’avoir jamais dépendu de personne.

-Bien sûr.

-Ne laisse pas tes sentiments vis-à-vis d’Otabek gâcher ta force, Yuri. Tu mérites mieux que d’être piégé par un homme ou une relation.

Il a la sensation qu’elle parle par expérience, et un instant il redoute son passif avec Yakov. Il n’a jamais complètement su ce qu’il s’était passé entre eux, et pourquoi ils avaient fini par divorcer, et pourquoi ils se remettent régulièrement ensemble pour mieux se séparer.

-N’oublie pas ce qui est vraiment important pour toi, ajoute-t-elle.

Yuri n’a vraiment besoin d’y réfléchir. Il y a peut-être un an ou deux, il aurait été d’accord avec elle, mais les choses ont changé. _Il_ a changé.

-Beka est plus important que mon indépendance, dit-il platement.

Si Lilia paraît surprise, elle n’en montre rien.

-C’est ton choix.

-Ouais, mais ça ne va pas m’empêcher de le remettre à sa place, assure-t-il.

Elle lui sourit, un peu cruellement, et il l’embrasse sur la joue. Il sort de la voiture, et entre dans l’immeuble. Otabek est dans le salon quand il arrive dans l’appartement, et le regard vaguement implorant qu’il lui lance le satisfait assez.

-Tu dors sur le canapé cette nuit, dit froidement Yuri. Et tu as intérêt à préparer de solides excuses.

-J’étais inquiet pour toi.

Yuri laisse tomber son sac à dos sur le sol, et retire ses baskets.

-J’ai seulement une demie heure de retard, Otabek. Je suis un grand garçon, j’ai le droit de rentrer après le couvre-feu. Mon téléphone n’avait plus de batterie, et tu n’avais aucun droit d’appeler Lilia. Tu exagères, et ça commence à franchement m’énerver.

Otabek semble hésiter, puis il croise les bras sur son torse. Yuri le regarde, calme et impassible. La colère qui l’habite est familière, mais douloureuse.

-Et s’il t’était arrivé quelque chose ?

-Tu es dans ma liste de contacts d’urgence. Les flics ou l’hôpital t’auraient appelé. Et je te rappelle que j’ai toujours ma bombe lacrymo sur moi, et que je sais me débrouiller.

Otabek grimace, et Yuri soupire.

-Je vais prendre un bain, dit-il. N’essaie même pas de m’adresser la parole avant demain matin, et encore moins de me toucher. Bonne nuit.

Ils se réconcilient le lendemain, et Otabek ne recommence pas.

 

* * *

 

_11_

* * *

 

 

Sergeï accepte son retour avec un vague soupir et un haussement d’épaules. Ils reprennent l’entraînement comme si Yuri n’était jamais parti, et il le regarde patiner ses programmes pour la saison avec une certaine satisfaction.

-Tu as travaillé avec Victor ?

-Non, avec Yuuri Katsuki.

Sergeï est, bizarrement, assez peu surpris par son choix de musique.

-Il y a des clichés auxquels même toi tu n’échappes pas, Plisetsky. Les ruptures se ressemblent toutes.

Il lui donne un rendez-vous avec le tailleur habituel pour les costumes, et lui lance des directives depuis les gradins. A chaque fois que Yuri lève les yeux depuis la glace, il peut le voir assis, tranquille, immobile, son visage angulaire à demi dissimulé par la visière de sa casquette. Quand la journée est terminée, il lui souhaite une bonne soirée et lui laisse les clefs de la patinoire. Yuri en est reconnaissant. Il travaille encore un peu à ses sauts, prend une douche dans les vestiaires, s’étire longuement et assidument, et profite du silence. Quand il a terminé, il est quasiment minuit, et il n’a aucune envie de rentrer à l’appartement – si vide, et trop grand, trop beau, trop hanté.

Yuri prend son sac à dos, verrouille les portes de la patinoire et s’assoit devant l’entrée. La rue est endormie, ponctuées de voitures aléatoires dont la lumière des phares lui fait plisser les yeux. Il commence à avoir froid, et il espère que ça le motivera à partir. Mais il ne bouge pas. Finalement, son téléphone vibre dans sa poche, et il amorce un mouvement. Il le plaque contre son oreille sans regarder le numéro, mécaniquement. Il se dit que c’est sûrement Victor.

-Hé.

C’est la voix d’Otabek – le timbre rauque et grave si familier – et Yuri se dit qu’il aurait dû s’y attendre.

-Hé.

-J’ai envie de te voir.

Yuri ferme les yeux.

-Moi aussi, avoue-t-il. Mais je ne sais pas si c’est une bonne idée.

Otabek rit vaguement, de l’autre côté. Yuri l’imagine chez Mila, vautré sur son canapé, se plaignant probablement du chauffage.

-On n’a pas construit notre relation sur des bonnes idées, Yura.

-Certes.

-Si j’essaie de passer à l’appartement maintenant, tu n’y seras pas, hein ?

Yuri grince des dents. Il a franchement froid, mais il ne bouge pas.

-Non. Et si je te dis que je vais passer chez Mila, tu vas aussi t’enfuir, et tu le sais.

Otabek est silencieux pendant un temps, puis il soupire.

-Ouais. Je vois ce que tu veux dire.

-Je crève d’envie de te voir, dit lentement Yuri. Mais je pense vraiment que ce serait la pire des choses à faire. Puis j’ai un plan.

-Vraiment ?

-Mila t’a donné les billets, non ?

Il peut entendre un bruissement de papiers. Otabek a l’enveloppe avec lui. Yuri commence à croire qu’il n’est pas le seul à être désespéré, à se mourir du moindre contact, de la moindre chance.

-T’as intérêt à venir. J’ai bossé comme un dingue.

-Tu bosses toujours comme un dingue, note Otabek.

-Ouais, mais d’ordinaire c’est seulement pour moi-même.

-Je suis flatté.

Il sonne presque sincère, mais Yuri sait comme il peut se montrer sarcastique quand il est perplexe.

-Je t’aime, dit platement Yuri.

Il peut l’entendre sourire. Il peut l’entendre fermer les yeux, et essayer de se souvenir de son odeur. Ou peut-être qu’il se fait des idées.

-Je t’aime aussi, dit Beka dans un murmure. Je n’aurais jamais dû te laisser partir.

-Non, c’est moi qui aurais dû rester.

Puis il ajoute, avant de le regretter trop fort et de ravaler les mots qui sont coincés dans sa gorge depuis trop longtemps :

-J’ai besoin que tu fasses quelque chose pour moi. Appelle ta mère, et demande-lui de te raconter ce qu’elle m’a dit il y a cinq ans, dans la véranda. Et insiste, ne la laisse pas te persuader qu’elle ne s’en souvient pas – parce que _moi_ , je m’en souviens.

Otabek semble hésiter, mais ses réflexes sont encore tendus vers la confiance qu’il lui porte.

-D’accord, je le ferais. Bonne nuit, Yura.

-Bonne nuit, Beka.

Yuri raccroche, et se lève. Il prend une douche chaude quand il rentre à l’appartement, et va se coucher. Il ne s’endort pas aussitôt. Il traîne un moment sur twitter, puis s’allonge les bras en croix, et se concentre sur sa respiration. Quand ça ne fonctionne pas, il joue avec son piercing, passant sa langue entre ses dents et tournant et retournant la petite boule de métal. Il s’en ennuie vite, se tourne sur le ventre, et finit par sombrer entre deux soupirs.

 

* * *

 

_9_

* * *

 

Le ciel est blanc, froid et lourd – peuplé de nuages gris immobiles, s’étiolant à l’infini sur un horizon morose. Il a cette qualité austère et inaccessible qu’a la beauté de la Russie, que les seuls les natifs comprennent et appréhendent. Il a cette couleur à laquelle Otabek ne s’habitue pas, ne s’habituera jamais. Il a appris à aimer ce pays, un peu comme il a appris à aimer Yuri : avec ses défauts et sa démesure, mais avec son énergie, aussi, et son caractère unique et son implacabilité. Sa rage d’exister, sa rancœur envers le monde et ses yeux verts hantés par des guerres universelles. On ne doit pas mentir à des créatures pareilles. Pourtant, Otabek regarde l’amour de sa vie tous les soirs et cache là où il va vraiment, et ce qu’il y fait vraiment.

Il déteste ça, mais il n’arrive pas à se résoudre à l’inévitable – il a peur que Yuri ne parvienne à le faire changer d’avis, et il _veut_ ce changement de carrière.

-Tu voudras faire quoi en premier, dit lentement Otabek.

Yuri ne répond pas aussitôt. Ils sont assis dans la voiture de Georgi depuis un moment, que le patineur a accepté de leur prêter pour la journée, garés devant la prison de Kresty II. Dmitri Plisetsky devait sortir à dix heures. C’était il y a maintenant quinze minutes. Yuri avait prévenu qu’il risquait d’être retardé, mais il n’a pas dit pourquoi. Otabek n’a pas demandé.

-Lui montrer l’appartement, lui montrer la patinoire. Aller déjeuner dans un endroit hors de prix. Et ce soir, on prendra le train de nuit pour Moscou.

-Je vous déposerai au restaurant avant d’aller voir Mila.

Yuri tourne vaguement la tête, mais ses yeux restent figés par-delà la vitre ouverte de sa portière. Les portes de la prison restent immobiles. Il serre la main qu’Otabek a posé sur sa cuisse il y a maintenant seize minutes, ses doigts tièdes entre les siens.

-Non, je veux que tu viennes avec nous.

-Tu es sûr ?

-Ouais. Je veux que tu le rencontres, vraiment.

Otabek l’observe du coin de l’œil, son autre main toujours sur le volant.

-Est-ce que tu as peur qu’il ne m’aime pas ? demande vaguement Otabek.

Yuri a un rire sec, nerveux. Il a attaché ses cheveux blonds en un chignon strict, qui lui rappelle les coiffures que Lilia lui faisait pendant les compétitions. Ça va faire un an qu’elle est morte, mais Otabek voit encore des vestiges de sa présence en Yuri – de l’élégance de ses mouvements, de la précision de ses sourires, de ses expressions calculées de contentement ou de dégoût.

-Grandpa t’adorait, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu ne plairais pas Dmitri. Et même s’il te haïssait, je m’en fous, dit-il en reniflant. C’est plutôt le contraire qui m’inquiète.

-Yura. C’est ton père, et tu sais comme je comprends l’attachement qu’on peut avoir pour sa famille.

-Non, Beka. Pour toi, mon père, c’est grandpa, ou Victor, ou Yuuri, ou même Yakov. L’homme qui va sortir de cette prison aujourd’hui et venir déjeuner avec nous, c’est un criminel qui a abandonné sa petite-amie alors qu’elle était enceinte, puis son fils quand elle est morte. C’est ce que tu vas voir. C’est ce que tout le monde voit.

Otabek aimerait avoir les mots justes, mais il ment déjà assez à Yuri ces derniers temps. Quand lui regarde les portes immobiles de la prison, il pense que cet homme a été absent pour son fils presque toute sa vie, et n’a pas su lui apporter la stabilité et l’affection qu’il méritait. Que rencontrer Yuri quand il avait douze ans ne l’a pas empêché de continuer dans l’illégalité et la violence. Que si aujourd’hui il promet qu’il va arrêter, Otabek n’y croit pas.

-D’accord, il va sûrement me falloir du temps pour m’y habituer, conçoit Otabek. Mais si ton père avait vécu différemment, je ne t’aurais peut-être jamais rencontré, et pour ça je lui serais éternellement reconnaissant.

Yuri tourne la tête, le regarde dans les yeux. Dans la lumière blanche du ciel Russe, sa peau a la texture de la porcelaine. Ses cils blonds jettent des ombres sur ses joues, et ses lèvres rosâtres s’ouvrent et se referment sans un son. L’éclat métallique de son piercing à la langue traverse ses dents. Otabek croit se souvenir qu’il porte la minuscule tête de tigre dorée qu’il lui a offert pour ses vingt-deux ans.

-J’arrive encore à te surprendre après tout ce temps, murmure Otabek.

Yuri lui sourit.

-Je crois que tu me surprendras toujours quand on aura quarante ans.

Otabek se penche pour l’embrasser, et frissonne en sentant le piercing dans sa bouche. Quand il recule et rouvre les yeux, il peut voir les portes de la prison s’ouvrir.

-Ton père te ressemble plus que je l’avais imaginé, dit-il comme on parle de la météo.

Yuri jure, lâche sa main et sort de la voiture en laissant la portière ouverte. Quand Otabek le rejoint, il est déjà dans les bras de son père. Dmitri lui dit quelque chose qui le fait rire, puis desserre son étreinte, gardant un bras autour de ses épaules. Il est tout juste plus grand que lui, et plus grand qu’Otabek. Il lui tend la main quand il le voit, lui souriant la bouche ouverte, ses yeux rieurs et intelligents.

-Otabek Altin, l’homme qui a volé le cœur de mon enfant, dit-il franchement.

Otabek sert sa main, et hoche vaguement la tête.

-Je n’ai rien volé, contrairement à d’autres.

Il le regrette avant même d’avoir terminé sa phrase, mais Dmitri rit aux éclats et se tourne vers son fils pour l’embrasser sur le front.

-Je l’aime bien. Il dit ce qu’il pense, et il n’a pas peur de s’en prendre une.

-Si c’est pour me défendre, il est invincible, dit lentement Yuri. Méfie-toi.

Dmitri rit encore plus fort, et enlace Yuri. Il ferme brièvement les yeux, pose ses lèvres contre sa tempe et sa main libre contre ses cheveux attachés, ses doigts à plat contre son crâne, touchant à peine les mèches soigneusement coiffées. En cet instant, Otabek peut le voir : l’amour d’un père pour son fils, maladroit et neuf, mais bien réel.

-Yura m’en voudrait, dit Otabek quand ils se séparent.

-Quelque chose me dit qu’il te préférera toujours à moi, Altin.

Otabek lance un regard en coin à Yuri, qui sourit et articule _je t’aime_ sans un bruit.

-Je pense qu’on peut partager. C’est un grand garçon, il peut nous supporter tous les deux.

Dmitri acquiesce.

-Parfait, dit-il comme une certitude.

Au-dessus d’eux, le ciel est blanc et implacable.

 

* * *

 

_3_

* * *

 

Ils ont pris le train de nuit pour Moscou. Les couchettes sont inconfortables, l’homme qui partage leur compartiment ronfle, et Otabek n’a pas le droit de toucher Yuri. Au moins, quand ils sont à Almaty, ils peuvent se tenir la main dans le verger et diner ensemble dans des endroits qu’Otabek sait sûrs. En Russie, les choses sont plus fragiles. Il y a des disparations suspectes chaque année, des passages à tabac en plein jour. Il a embrassé Yuri une dernière fois dans le hall de son immeuble, et lui a promis de ne rien essayer – aussi injuste et frustrant que cela puisse être. Otabek s’était trouvé surpris par son calme, sa résignation. Il l’a souvent entendu s’emporter pour des détails anodins, et là il baisse la tête et accepte de vivre dans les ténèbres, comme s’ils faisaient quelque chose de mal.

-D’accord, avait-il admis, j’adore ouvrir ma gueule, mais pas quand ma propre survie est en jeu.

Otabek avait soupiré, mais durant le trajet il ne tente rien. Il regarde Yuri dormir – lui est incapable de fermer l’œil, encore sur le fuseau horaire du Kazakhstan – et regarde le paysage qui s’assombrit. Moscou, découvre-t-il, est plus moderne et plus froide que Saint Pétersbourg. Sur le quai de la gare, le grand-père de Yuri les attend déjà. Yura se jette dans ses bras dès qu’il le voit, à croire qu’il oublie toujours qu’il pèse bien plus lourd que lorsqu’il avait dix ans.

-Tu m’as manqué, dit-il dans un souffle.

Nikolaï Plisetsky semble perplexe, peut-être étonné, puis sourit à son petit-fils.

-Toi aussi, Yurotchka.

Le vieil homme a très vite ses yeux sur Otabek, qui tend une main que l’autre serre fermement.

-Enchanté, monsieur.

Il peut sentir le jugement dans son regard – son jean troué, ses baskets usées, son perfecto clouté aux épaules, son undercut et ses piercings luisants. Puis Nikolaï semble voir quelque chose dans son visage qui lui plaît, et hoche la tête comme une bénédiction.

-Ne fais pas de mal à mon Yurotchka, déclare-t-il platement, je suis trop vieux et fatigué pour commettre un autre meurtre.

Otabek cligne des yeux. Nikolaï tourne déjà le dos, et les amène à sa voiture. Otabek cherche le regard de Yuri, qui lève la tête et arque un sourcil. Beka articule en silence _un autre meurtre_ et Yuri hausse les épaules. Il commence à mieux comprendre d’où vient la personnalité du patineur russe. Nikolaï est un conducteur très lent, et le voyage paraît interminable. Il se fait insulté tout du long par les autres usagers, ce qu’il ignore royalement, pendant que Yuri râle sur la musique qui passe à la radio. Ils parlent tous les deux un russe très rapide, haché, qu’Otabek a un peu de mal à suivre malgré les ressemblances à sa langue natale. Assis à l’arrière, il commence à se sentir comme un étranger.

Quand ils arrivent enfin à la maison, il se laisse tomber sur le lit de Yuri, notant à peine le décor ringard de sa chambre d’enfance. Yuri passe un moment au rez-de-chaussée avec Nikolaï, puis monte le rejoindre et se blottit contre lui sur les couvertures. Il sourit, semble plus détendu que jamais. Lorsqu’Otabek presse un baiser sur sa bouche, il ronronne tel un chat et en quémande un deuxième.

-Ton grand-père a l’air d’un homme étonnant, murmure Otabek.

-C’est un vieux grognon qui refuse toujours d’utiliser internet, et déteste tout en Russie en commençant par la neige et en finissant par Poutine. N’essaie même pas de l’amadouer, c’est une cause perdue.

Otabek sourit entre leurs baisers.

-Je comprends enfin comment une créature comme toi a pu exister.

Yuri recule vaguement, passe un bras autour de sa taille. Ses ongles sont courts et froids contre la peau mise à nue de son dos.

-C’est plus compliqué que ça, admet-il. Mais c’est le principal.

-Yura, je t’ai déjà dit que j’étais prêt à entendre tout ce que tu aurais à me dire, et rien ne pourra changer mon opinion de toi.

Ses yeux sont si verts.

-Pas maintenant, dit-il dans un murmure. Mais merci, Beka.

Yuri l’embrasse doucement, presque avec tendresse, ses mouvements minimalistes et délicats. Il l’embrasse avec une adoration pure et innocente, avec révérence. Otabek voudrait trouver une strophe qui s’en approcherait, un poème qui lui parlerait de ça – mais il commence à croire que cet amour-là n’existe que pour Yuri et lui.

-Je t’aime, dit Otabek comme une pulsion.

Yuri sourit vaguement, n’y répond pas. Otabek n’attend rien, de toute façon. Il sait que Yura a ses manières à lui de lui montrer ses sentiments, et il n’a besoin de rien d’autre que sa sincérité – Yuri, qui porte ses émotions tels des blasons, tels des drapeaux.

-Viens, grandpa a fait des piroskis.

Dans la cuisine étriquée, Nikolaï remplit généreusement leurs assiettes, malgré les faibles protestations de Yuri au sujet de son régime strict et de Lilia. Otabek mange lentement, pensant à ces documentaires animaliers où une voix rauque explique toujours que les animaux sont plus vulnérables quand ils se nourrissent, et que les prédateurs attendant ce moment avec impatience. Nikolaï lance la conversation sur l’actualité politique du pays, et paraît surpris par les réponses d’Otabek.

-Son père est diplomate, dit fièrement Yuri. Il en sait probablement plus que toi, vieil homme.

Beka rougit, avale son thé un peu rapidement et manque de s’étouffer. Yuri a une lueur étrange dans le regard, et quand il se tourne vers son grand-père c’est avec une détermination qu’il réserve habituellement au patinage.

-Grandpa aime bien tester les gens qui me sont proches, explique Yuri sans quitter des yeux Nikolaï. Il a fait la même avec Victor et Yuuri, et Yakov et Mila avant eux. Lilia lui a tellement plu que j’ai cru qu’il allait l’inviter à diner.

-Je croyais qu’elle était à nouveau avec Yakov, note vaguement Otabek.

Nikolaï secoue la tête.

-Une femme de sa trempe mérite mieux.

-Je t’ai déjà dit de ne pas te mêler de leurs affaires, marmonne Yuri.

-Je suis trop vieux pour écouter les ordres d’un gamin comme toi. Reste assis et laisse les adultes parler.

Yuri ne proteste pas, et Otabek commence à voir le respect sous l’affection et les taquineries. Il commence à remarquer, aussi, comme Nikolaï peut être intimidant. Il pose sa fourchette et se tourne vers le vieil homme.

-Tu vis loin, alors tu dois être sérieux dans tes intentions envers mon petit-fils. Je ne vais pas laisser un lâche potentiel briser le cœur de Yurotchka, encore moins s’il peut se cacher dans son pays et échapper à la colère des Plisetsky. Es-tu prêt à faire des sacrifices et venir t’installer en Russie avec lui ?

Otabek déglutit bruyamment, lance un bref regard à Yuri.

-On n’en a pas encore parlé. Je préfèrerai décider de ça avec lui.

Nikolaï a un sourire fin, tranchant comme une lame de rasoir.

-Bonne réponse. Est-ce qu’il t’a parlé de Dmitri, son père biologique et mon fils ?

-Non.

-Tu dois être curieux.

Yuri grince des dents.

- _Grandpa_ , dit-il sèchement.

Nikolaï l’ignore.

-Dmitri est en prison. C’est un criminel et un voleur, un homme sans principe. Et c’est le père de ton petit-ami.

Otabek inspire profondément, et résiste à l’impulsion de se tourner vers Yuri. Il se doutait qu’il lui cachait quelque chose de difficile à avouer, mais il n’avait pas imaginé ça.

-Il n’y a pas de honte à avoir, dit-il finalement. Contrairement à son père, Yuri est quelqu’un d’admirable qui travaille dur pour gagner sa vie.

Il peut entendre le souffle de Yuri se couper brièvement. Devant lui, Nikolaï hoche la tête.

-Je n’aurais pas mieux dit. Seulement c’est quelque chose avec lequel Yuri a des problèmes, et à l’avenir tu devras le soutenir et le rassurer. C’est quelque chose que tu dois comprendre, et anticiper.

-Je serais honoré d’aider Yuri de toutes les manières possibles.

Nikolaï est silencieux pendant un instant, puis il se penche vers Otabek et pose une main chaude et rugueuse sur son épaule.

-Bien, dit-il simplement.

Il recommence à manger, et peu après Otabek l’imite. Il cherche le regard de Yuri, qui garde la tête baissée sur son assiette. A la fin du repas, Nikolaï s’installe devant le petit poste de télévision du salon, et Beka et Yuri remontent dans sa chambre. Yuri est étonnamment silencieux, mais quand son petit-ami parvint à capturer son attention, il hausse les épaules et vient claquer un baiser sur sa joue. Ils s’endorment nichés l’un contre l’autre, et dorment d’un sommeil sans rêve.

 

* * *

 

_11_

* * *

 

 

Les deux jours avant la Coupe de Chine, il les passe dans sa chambre d’hôtel sur Skype avec Yuuri et Victor alternativement. Yuuri, pour quand il commence à douter de son programme et du choix de sa musique, et qu’il a besoin de quelqu’un qui comprenne son anxiété grandissante. Victor, pour quand il a besoin de penser à autre chose et de critiquer avec lui les autres patineurs sur Instagram. Il ignore le décor saturé et illuminé de Beijing derrière les fenêtres, le rythme effréné de la ville et son énergie exacerbée. Il passe son temps en robe de chambre, descend seul une bouteille de vodka au prix exorbitant, et essaie de se persuader que tout ira bien. Il échoue, et se console en regardant des vieilles photos d’Otabek sur son téléphone.

Beka est étonnamment peu photogénique, et il glousse bêtement tout du long.

-Je comprends pourquoi Yakov a pris sa retraire, lui dit Sergeï en montant le voir deux heures avant le dernier échauffement.

-Je pense que tu ne réalises pas ta chance, Sergeï. Je me suis beaucoup calmé avec l’âge.

Son coach paraît surpris de le trouver douché et habillé, et sobre et d’humeur relativement agréable. Yuri n’aime pas qu’on évoque Yakov, mais il sourit froidement et ne rétorque pas. Son ancien entraineur ne cherche plus tellement à le voir, depuis sa retraite. Il y a eu un moment, au début, où ils se retrouvaient régulièrement pour boire un verre sans vraiment trop parler, mais c’était déjà quelque chose. Aujourd’hui, Yakov lui envoie souvent des messages de félicitations après un podium, mais rien de plus. Yuri pense qu’il lui rappelle trop Lilia.

-Ton moment romantique est arrivé, Plisetsky.

Yuri lui fait un doigt d’honneur, et ils descendent à la patinoire. Il parvient à se concentrer pendant l’échauffement, et à se détendre un peu avant le début de la compétition. Retrouver l’univers familier de la glace et de la rivalité lui fait du bien. Il prend soin d’attendre que ce soit son tour pour jeter un coup d’œil dans les gradins : il lui faut quelques minutes, mais il finit par trouver la nouvelle veste en velours rose de Mila, et Otabek à ses côtés. Beka le regarde, paraît hésiter à agiter vaguement la main, et Yuri croit deviner que Mila l’en empêche. Elle, elle lui adresse un clin d’œil complice, et il lui envoie un baiser dramatique.

A Beka, il lance un sourire, puis baisse la tête et s’élance sur la glace.

Yuri est au centre de la patinoire, très vite, un peu trop vite, et la musique commence à couler lentement des haut-parleurs. Il ouvre son programme avec un triple axel et un tremblement dans les mains, mais comme souvent ses yeux se brouillent et son corps patine sans qu’il ait à y réfléchir. Quand George Michael se tait, ses muscles brûlent délicieusement et son souffle est court. Il a le temps de penser : _j’ai passé tous mes sauts_ , puis _les gens applaudissent vraiment fort_ avant de commencer à paniquer.

Il n’a pas prévu ce qu’il allait faire après, et maintenant qu’il s’est mis à nu devant Beijing et Otabek, il ne sait plus quoi faire.

-Pas mal, lui murmure Sergeï quand il le rejoint au kiss and cry.

Yuri n’entend pas son score, mais d’après le sourire satisfait de Sergeï, il a bien patiné. Il cherche des yeux les gradins où Mila et Otabek sont assis, et la trouve seule, lui faisant des grands signes de la main. Il fronce les sourcils, et elle lui montre son téléphone. Soupirant, Yuri vérifie le sien, et trouve un message d’Otabek au milieu du raz-de-marée envoyé par les Nikiforov-Katsuki. Il n’y a pas de texte, mais une adresse détaillée, et un horaire. Après deux mots à la presse, Yuri google l’endroit, et trouve un restaurant chic en centre-ville.

-Je vais avoir cette chanson à la con en tête toute la nuit, marmonne Sergeï à ses côtés.

Yuri lève la tête, commence à murmurer l’air, et pense à ce qu’il va mettre ce soir pour voir son ex-petit ami après trois mois de séparation. _Un truc sexy_ , décide-t-il. _Un truc complètement inapproprié et exagéré, pour être sûr qu’il me reconnaisse._

 

* * *

 

_10_

* * *

 

Il est accroupi devant la machine à laver quand Yuri vient soupirer derrière-lui. Il l’ignore, au début, et continue à trier le linge et à vérifier les étiquettes des nouveaux vêtements, puis Yuri se baisse jusqu’à ce que ses cheveux blonds viennent effleurer ses épaules. Otabek lève une main et attrape doucement une mèche, tirant vaguement dessus.

-Si tu t’ennuies, dit-il platement, tu peux nettoyer le frigo.

-Tu es la seule personne au monde à faire ça, Beka. Je ne vais pas te priver de ton petit plaisir personnel.

Otabek sourit, lâche la mèche blonde et laisse Yuri s’accroupir derrière-lui et passer ses bras autour de sa taille.

-Je croyais que c’était toi, mon _petit plaisir personnel_.

-Tu crains, Altin, marmonne Yuri dans le tissu de son t-shirt.

Otabek termine de remplir la machine, ajoute la lessive et lance le programme.

-Qu’est-ce qu’il y a, amour ?

-Tu crois qu’on est devenu chiant ? gémit-il dans son dos.

Le kazakh ne dit rien, roule des yeux et se retourne, obligeant Yuri à lâcher son t-shirt. Il l’embrasse sur le front, écarte ses cheveux de son visage et attend qu’il continue.

-Victor dit qu’on est un vieux couple. Et il s’y connaît en vieux, il a au moins cinquante ans.

-Tu sais, un jour, il aura réellement cinquante ans, et tu seras obligé de mettre des insultes à jour, note vaguement Otabek.

-Je ne veux pas être vieux, Beka.

Otabek retient un soupir et le regarde droit dans les yeux – ces grands yeux verts qui à eux seuls le fascine depuis toujours.

-Yura, tu as seulement vingt-cinq ans. Quand tu achètes de l’alcool en Europe, on te demande ta carte d’identité.

-Je suis fatigué tout le temps, Beka.

-Tu es un athlète professionnel, amour. C’est normal.

Yuri marmonne _avant je pouvais m’entraîner toute la journée et sortir en boite le soir._ Otabek glisse ses mains dans ses cheveux blonds, les mèches douces et lisses contre ses doigts rugueux. Il commence à avoir des mains de travailleur, des mains à la peur abimée et dure, et aux ongles toujours un peu noirs. Ça le gênait, au début, mais Yura trouve ça sexy, et Mila n’arrête pas de l’appeler _camarade_. Il s’y est habitué.

-Dis-moi ce que c’est, dit doucement Otabek.

Yuri détourne le regard, fixe un pan du mur au-dessus de son épaule. Otabek sait qu’il redoute toujours de confier ses vulnérabilités, parce que son petit-ami travaillera à les effacer jusqu’à ce que ses propres doutes apparaissent dérisoires – mais il y a des fois où Yuri veut juste exprimer ce qui l’attriste, veut juste dire ce qui l’emmerde. Il déteste être altéré ; ses joies comme ses peines, ses forces comme ses faiblesses.

-J’ai pris du poids, parce qu’on commande souvent à manger au lieu de cuisiner comme avant, dit-il face au mur. On sort moins, aussi, et comme tu ne viens plus courir avec moi à chaque fois, je fais moins d’efforts. Ça ne change rien à mes performances et à mon entraînement, mais je sens que mon corps se détériore. Je me sens plus vieux, et plus moche. Et j’ai peur que plus je serais vieux et moche, moins tu voudras rester avec moi.

Otabek étouffe ses réflexes primaires de le prendre dans ses bras et de lui dire des choses rassurantes. Il sait comme Yuri se débat avec ses peurs, et comme il gagne la plupart du temps. Mais il y a toujours des jours _sans_ , des jours _mauvais_.

-J’ai perdu en masse musculaire, Yura. Et je suis épuisé tous les soirs, et je n’ai plus la force de t’emmener danser. Je ne suis plus l’homme idéal que tu as connu.

Yuri finit par le regarder, et Otabek lui sourit. Il bredouille quelque chose, rougit vaguement et Otabek se penche un peu plus vers lui, ses mains de travailleur plongés dans ses cheveux. Il peut sentir le souffle tiède de sa respiration sur sa mâchoire. Il peut compter ses cils blonds et délicats qui jettent des ombres faibles sur ses joues blanches, peut admirer la texture de ses lèvres et le velours de sa peau.

-Tu disais ? murmure Otabek.

-Tu seras toujours mon idéal, grommelle-t-il à contrecœur. Tu vois, t’as pas le monopole de la niaiserie.

Otabek claque un baiser sur sa joue, laisse sa bouche sur l’angle de sa pommette.

-Je ne suis pas censé te le dire, mais Yuuri m’a avoué que Victor allait devoir porter des lunettes.

Il peut sentir Yuri sourire, et ses bras enlacer son cou.

-Tu sais toujours quoi dire pour me séduire, Beka.

Yuri l’embrasse, ferme les yeux. Otabek inspire l’air de ses poumons et attire en lui chacun de ses soupirs, de ses murmures, de ses gémissements. Quand il sent une main froide se glisser sous le tissu de son t-shirt, il le repousse doucement.

-Si on baise, c’est sur le lit. La dernière fois, j’ai failli t’ouvrir le crâne contre le placard de la cuisine et j’ai eu des courbatures pendant une semaine.

Yuri soupire dans son cou, dramatique.

-On est vieux, c’est officiel.

Otabek rit vaguement, attrape sa main et se redresse. 

 

* * *

 

_8_

* * *

 

Tout est un peu différent après la mort de Lilia. Yuri est plus silencieux, plus réservé, et à plusieurs reprises Otabek doit lui demander comment il se sent et qu’est-ce qu’il a envie de faire – des choses simples dont il n’avait plus besoin depuis longtemps, la faute à leur intimité profonde. Parfois, il le surprend à simplement fixer le mur couleur ciel de leur chambre, assis en tailleur sur le lit. Yuri ne sait pas quoi faire d’un deuil. Otabek l’avait entraperçu à la mort de Nikolaï, mais à distance, plus rarement. Ces jours-ci, la réalisation est brutale. Yuri n’a pas _reçu_ énormément, comprend-t-il. Dmitri, malgré ses qualités, était absent, et Yakov reste associé à sa carrière et à la souffrance. Victor et Yuuri ont fait beaucoup pour lui, mais même eux ont vécu peu de temps en Russie et sont désormais loin.

Perdre Lilia, seulement trois ans après son grand-père, est pour lui un tel choc qu’il ne parvient pas à l’assimiler. Otabek voudrait l’aider. Il le laisse respirer au début, puis s’impatiente et attend un soir où il semble vraiment mal pour le confronter. Il a appris, au fil des années, que Yuri refoule ses émotions jusqu’à ce qu’elles implosent – et Beka déteste ça, préfère le voir en feu et en sang mais bien vivant.

-Chéri, dit-il vaguement. Parle-moi.

Yuri lève les yeux – ils sont assis sur le parquet du salon, la radio allumée au hasard sur une émission ennuyeuse sur la politique. Il ne dit rien, entrouvre à peine la bouche et lui sourit comme un réflexe. Otabek a envie de crier.

-Yura, elle n’aimerait pas te voir comme ça.

Il hausse les épaules, et ses grands yeux verts se font cruels.

-Et alors ? dit-il froidement. Elle est morte, elle n’en sait rien. Elle n’en saura jamais rien.

Otabek se rapproche un peu de lui, vient glisser ses mains à sa taille. Il porte ce pull trop grand qu’il a volé à Victor, un truc hors de prix en cachemire bleu pastel qui rend sa peau de porcelaine plus délicieuse encore et sa silhouette élancée plus délicate qu’elle ne l’est vraiment. Yuri n’évite pas son regard, et cesse de sourire.

-Tu voulais lui dire quelque chose, en lui rendant hommage, tente Otabek.

-Ouais.

Il a l’air si fatigué, pourtant Beka sait qu’il dort chaque nuit comme d’habitude. Il l’entendrait bouger ou se lever, lui qui se réveille au moindre son.

-Yura, j’ai besoin que tu parles de ce que tu ressens. Si ce n’est pas à moi, ça peut être à Mila, ou à Yuuri.

Il prend son temps pour répondre, cette fois. Son visage a cette expression hésitante si rare chez lui. Yuri, qui dit toujours que les incertains sont les faibles, et les faibles les perdants.

-Je ne sais pas ce que je ressens.

Otabek lève ses mains, écarte les mèches de cheveux blonds qui tombent sur son front. Yuri le laisse faire, puis prend doucement ses poignets et les écarte, jusqu’à poser les avant-bras d’Otabek sur ses cuisses. Ses doigts restent plaqués sur sa peau, et Beka n’essaie pas de s’en écarter. Il le laisserait arracher son cœur avec les dents, si ça pouvait l’aider à se sentir mieux. Si ça pouvait ne serait-ce que le faire sourire, comme avant.

-Je voulais qu’elle voie mon programme.

Il n’ajoute rien, alors Otabek propose :

-Tu voulais la rendre fière ?

Dans sa chair, les ongles de Yuri s’enfoncent lentement, et il ne semble ne pas le remarquer lui-même.

-Non. Un peu. Mais elle m’a déjà dit qu’elle était fière de moi.

-C’était toi qui voulait lui dire quelque chose, cette fois.

-Oui, dit-il lentement.

Yuri fronce les sourcils, et Otabek retient une grimace – ses ongles sont courts mais tranchants, et la pression désagréable.

-Je crois, commence-t-il. Je crois que je voulais lui dire je t’aime. Je crois que je ne lui ai jamais dit avant. Je ne lui ai même jamais dit merci.

Sa voix se brise un peu, et Otabek voudrait le prendre dans ses bras mais ne peut pas. C’est peut-être ainsi que Yuri se défend, maintenant, et met de la distance là où il en a besoin.

-Elle le savait, Yura. Ne doute pas de ça.

Il paraît hésiter, encore.

-Je te l’ai dit, chéri. Tu as tes manières à toi de monter aux gens que tu aimes que tu les aimes, et Lilia le savait aussi.

Il ne dit rien, hoche vaguement la tête et lâche ses poignets. La peau n’est pas brisée, mais des arc-de-cercles blancs sont tracés dans sa chair brune. Il aura un bleu demain, là où Yuri a appuyé vraiment fort, mais il lui dira qu’il s’est cogné quelque part. Pour l’instant, il tend les bras, et laisse Yuri prendre une grande inspiration avant de se blottir contre lui.

-Désolé, dit-il contre son épaule. Quand je suis comme ça, je n’aime pas qu’on me touche. J’ai l’impression que si on me touche, je vais disparaître.

Otabek hoche la tête comme s’il comprenait – et sûrement que oui, en un sens – et embrasse ses cheveux.

 

* * *

 

_11_

* * *

 

 

Le restaurant est situé au quinzième étage d’une tour immense en verre poli et en béton armé. C’est moche, brutal et implacable, et Yuri déteste déjà un peu l’endroit. Quand il entre à l’intérieur, une hôtesse au sourire lisse lui indique l’ascenseur. Il la remercie en anglais, et ignore le regard perplexe qu’elle lui adresse. Il a fait une sieste après la compétition, a juste eu le temps de prendre une douche avant d’appeler un taxi. Ses cheveux sont encore humides, en cascades luisantes sur ses épaules. Le col de sa veste d’aviateur Mexican Eagle d’Outlaw Moscow en est un peu mouillé, et il passe sans cesse une main dans sa nuque, gêné par la sensation. Il porte le legging en simili cuir que Beka lui a acheté il y a deux ans, après qu’il ait ruiné le premier en peignant le garage, et sa paire de Chelsea à motif léopard.

Yuri ne cesse de se regarder dans le miroir de l’ascenseur. Il a conscience d’être un peu ridicule, a conscience qu’Otabek l’a vu dans tous les états et le trouvait tout de même désirable, même quand Yuri sortait de l’entraînement ou se réveillait avec la gueule de bois. Mais il ne peut s’empêcher d’être bizarrement nerveux, autant qu’il l’a été à leur premier rendez-vous à Almaty. Plus vicieusement, il imagine que Beka a prévu ce restaurant probablement hors de prix par pitié et par gentillesse, pour que Yuri se sente mieux quand il lui annoncera que c’est fini pour de bon. Il essaie de ne pas trop y réfléchir, et quand les portes de l’ascenseur s’ouvrent il sort dans le couloir.

Il n’a prévu personne d’où il allait. Mila est au courant, et lui a réclamé qu’il l’appelle dès que c’était fini, mais à Sergeï il a juste dit qu’il sortait boire un verre et à Victor et Yuuri de vagues remerciements après leur flot de félicitations. C’est l’horaire, qui l’étonne un peu. Otabek lui a demandé d’être là à minuit, qui lui paraît tard pour un restaurant. De toute façon, il a déjà mangé, affamé par le stress et la compétition. A l’entrée, il n’y a personne, aucune hôtesse ou serveuse, alors Yuri continue à marcher et tombe dans la salle principale. Toutes les tables sont dressées, mais vides, et il n’entend aucun bruit venant des cuisines. Il se rappelle brièvement de tous les films d’horreur qu’il a vu dans sa vie, et s’arrête. Il sort les mains des poches de sa veste d’aviateur, et se racle la gorge.

-Otabek ?

Il entend des bruits de pas venant des cuisines, puis Otabek le rejoint dans la salle. Il lui sourit, paraissant quasi surpris de le voir, et tend une main vers lui. Yuri hésite juste un instant avant de la prendre. Sa peau est chaude contre la sienne, familière et rugueuse. Il aurait mille questions à poser, mais il a juste envie de regarder Otabek – trois mois, trois mois qu’il n’a que ses souvenirs et quelques photos mal cadrées. Ses cheveux sont soigneusement attachés en un chignon, dégageant son front et ses yeux bruns. Ses pommettes semblent un peu creusées, mais c’est sûrement la lumière tamisée du restaurant. Ses lèvres sont un peu rougies, probablement parce qu’il les a mordillé comme il le fait quand il est angoissé par quelque chose.

Il n’a pas changé, et en même temps il lui apparaît plus beau que jamais.

-Pour une fois, c’est toi qui va me laisser parler, dit-il lentement.

Rien qu’au timbre de sa voix, auquel le téléphone ne rendait pas justice, Yuri a envie de se jeter à son cou. Il hoche vaguement la tête, et serre un peu plus sa main dans la sienne. Beka lui sourit – _mon Beka_ , se répète-il en boucle comme un mantra.

-Mon père connaît le propriétaire du restaurant, et il a accepté de fermer tôt pour nous laisser l’endroit vide. J’imagine que tu as déjà mangé, mais si tu veux quelque chose à boire, on a le droit de profiter de la cave. Je pense qu’on a besoin d’avoir une vraie discussion, et j’ai eu ma dose de chambres d’hôtel. Je voulais un endroit pour nous, où on serait tranquille.

Yuri acquiesce, lève la tête. Le décor du restaurant, simple et épuré, dégouline de luxe – des tables en bois exotique à la vaisselle designer en passant par les lustres kitsch. Otabek suit son regard, et a un sourire en coin.

-Je voulais t’impressionner un peu, aussi.

-C’est pas difficile, note Yuri.

-Tu m’as manqué.

Yuri cligne des yeux, sent la boule de lave dans sa gorge.

-Toi aussi. Mais je crois que tu as raison, on a besoin de parler pour de vrai.

Otabek le regarde un moment, ses yeux doux et tendres, puis soupire à demi et le guide jusqu’à une table au centre de la salle. Malgré l’absence d’autres clients, Yuri se sent étonnamment exposé, et se demande si c’est volontaire de la part de Beka. Il a l’impression qu’il ne peut pas fuir, ici. Personne ne le peut le juger, mais il n’a pas non plus de recoin dans lesquels se cacher.

-Une bière, dit-il quand Otabek lui propose à boire.

Il arque un sourcil.

-Ils ont une cave à vins extraordinaire, Yuri.

-Je m’en fous. Une bière, c’est très bien.

Otabek secoue la tête, et ramène une bière au gingembre et une bouteille de blanc. Ils trempent leurs lèvres dans leurs verres, puis Otabek prend une grande inspiration et pose ses mains à plat sur la table.

-J’ai parlé avec ma mère.

Yuri pose prudemment son verre.

-Elle a avoué les horreurs qu’elle t’a dites il y a cinq ans.

-Beka.

-Non, n’essaie pas de la défendre. Ce qu’elle a fait été vicieux et malvenu, et elle n’aurait pas dû. Elle reste ma mère, et je l’aime, mais je ne peux pas lui pardonner ça. Elle n’avait pas à parler en mon nom. Et franchement, Yura, tu aurais dû me le dire aussitôt.

Otabek lui semble déjà en colère, et Yuri grimace, baisse les yeux sur son assiette vide.

-Je sais. Je suis désolé.

-Pas autant que moi, continue Otabek. Oui, je veux des enfants, et j’en ai toujours voulu, et j’aimerais que ce soit avec toi – parce que je t’aime, et qu’une partie de moi pensait que tu serais d’accord. Je sais que c’est pratiquement impossible, mais ça ne m’empêche pas d’espérer. Et quand tu m’as dit que tu ne voulais pas, j’avoue que ça m’a brisé le cœur.

Sa voix est calme, posée comme celle de quelqu’un qui a beaucoup réfléchi à ce qu’il allait dire, mais Yuri peut voir la rancœur et la douleur dans ses yeux.

-Mais je t’aime. J’aime ce qu’on a construit ensemble, j’aime notre vie telle qu’elle est – était – et j’étais prêt à faire des sacrifices. Je comprends que fonder une famille te fasse peur, ou que ça ne t’intéresse pas, mais je me fiche de ça. Je veux juste qu’on en parle. Je veux juste que tu restes ouvert au dialogue, et que tu ne m’envoies pas chier dès que j’aborde un sujet qui ne te plaît pas. Ce n’est pas _sain_ , Yuri.

Il lève les yeux, et acquiesce. Sa gorge est trop serrée pour qu’il soit capable de dire un mot, et quand Otabek tend à nouveau sa main, il la saisit avec reconnaissance.

-Je t’aime. C’est naïf et probablement stupide de penser que ça peut suffire, que c’est la seule chose qui a de l’importance, mais je veux y croire. Alors dis-moi ce qui ne va pas, et dis-moi comment je peux arranger ça.

-Je veux que tu sois heureux, dit lentement Yuri.

Otabek le dévisage, incrédule.

-Je l’étais avec toi, amour.

-Pas comme tu le méritais. Je ne suis pas grand-chose sans le patinage, Beka. Je sais que tu n’y as jamais prêté d’importance, mais moi si. Quand ma carrière sera terminée, je ne sais pas ce que je vais devenir. Et je doute que tu sois heureux de vivre avec un ancien athlète sans boulot et sans ambition.

-Yura, tu as le temps d’y penser.

-Oh, mais j’y pense déjà. J’y pense depuis que tu as monté le garage, et je ne trouve rien.

-Tu n’as jamais rien dit, murmure Otabek.

Yuri lui sourit, un peu amer.

-Tu étais fatigué la plupart du temps, et pour le reste je voulais juste passer du temps avec toi sans que tu t’inquiètes. On est mauvais en communication, Beka. Je passe plus de temps à te convaincre qu’à t’écouter, et tu ne me refuses jamais rien. Tu es si rarement en colère contre moi, même quand je le mérite. Je finissais pas avoir l’impression que tu t’en foutais, ou que tu n’avais pas les couilles de risquer de me vexer. Et je ne veux pas aimer quelqu’un qui n’est pas capable de m’envoyer chier de temps en temps.

Otabek grimace.

-Je vois ce que tu veux dire, concède-t-il. Souvent, je préfère te laisser faire plutôt qu’on s’engueule.

-Il faut que tu fasses l’effort de me tenir tête, Beka. Sinon ça va me rendre dingue, et je vais finir par faire des choses stupides juste pour te pousser à bout et m’assurer que tu es encore capable de me voir comme une personne normale, et non pas comme cette créature parfaite à laquelle tu ne veux pas faire de peine. J’ai besoin qu’on se crie dessus, de temps en temps. Je m’ennuie vite, tu sais. Et je n’ai pas envie de m’ennuyer de toi.

-D’accord.

-Tu as aimé mon programme ? s’enquit Yuri.

Otabek a un sourire familier.

-Tu étais superbe. La musique était merdique, par contre.

Yuri a un rire sec, vital. Il lève sa main libre, celle qu’Otabek ne serre pas doucement sur la nappe de la table, et la pose sur la joue de l’homme dont il est tombé amoureux il y a presque dix ans. Sa peau est un peu rugueuse de sa barbe de trois jours, brune et solaire contre le blanc de ses doigts.

-A quoi tu pensais, quand tu patinais ? murmure Otabek.

-Au premier été dans l’appartement d’Almaty. Tu te souviens ? T’avais récupéré tes affaires au château, et on avait rangé toute la journée. Tu avais mis cet horrible vinyle sur le tourne-disque, et quand j’ai reconnu _Careless whisper_ , je t’ai maudit sur trois générations.

-Je me souviens.

Il embrasse ses doigts, du bout des lèvres, et frissonne quand Yuri plonge sa main dans ses cheveux. Il doit se pencher un peu en avant au-dessus de la table, et la position est inconfortable, mais Otabek a la sensation d’être figé sur sa chaise. Il a peur que s’il bouge, il brisera le moment.

-On a dansé dans la cuisine, dit lentement Beka. Et tu as râlé tout du long, mais tu n’as jamais arrêté de danser, même quand la chanson était terminée. Tu étais tellement beau.

-J’avais des cernes sous les yeux et les cheveux gras. Tu n’as aucun goût, Beka.

Yura lui sourit, et Otabek ferme les yeux contre le toucher de sa main sur sa joue.

-Je pensais à ça quand je patinais, ajoute-il. Je pensais à comme on était bien, au début, et comme on a arrêté de faire des efforts et comme on a laissé le meilleur de nous dans le passé, parce qu’on savait qu’on était trop lâche pour se quitter même si on finissait par être misérable.

Il soupire.

-Je ne regrette pas de t’avoir quitté. Ça a été horrible, mais je ne suis pas désolé. Ça nous aura rendu plus fort, à la fin.

Otabek rouvre les yeux.

-Tu es terrible. Je t’aime.

Yuri arque un sourcil, et se penche un peu plus vers lui pour l’embrasser. Sa bouche est chaude, familière. Leur baiser ne dure pas longtemps – parce qu’ils ne peuvent s’empêcher de sourire. Yuri se sent vaguement ivre, presque submergé par une joie qui le dépasse et coupe son souffle.

-Je t’aime, répond-t-il.

Otabek ne dit rien, le regarde simplement. Il serre sa main, sa peau chaude et rugueuse contre la sienne. Yuri tombe amoureux encore une fois.

 

* * *

 

 

_But what i do is always come back to you_

_My heart is oh so true_

_But I might hurt you again_

_You know that it's true_

_I'm loving you_

_Trouble_ , Metronomy

**Author's Note:**

> Pour la poésie citée par Beka, il y a Emily Dickinson, William Wordsworth et Charles Baudelaire. J'ai laissé les textes originaux, mais parce que les traductions ne leur rendaient pas justice.  
> Le Padaste Manor où Victor et Yuuri se marient existe bel et bien, tout comme la marque que préfère Yuri : Outlaw Moscow. Ils font des trucs vraiment cools.


End file.
